Je t'aime mais ne leur dis pas
by Adam Park
Summary: Démarrée en 2007 : Fic modifiée... Tsubasa revient de son voyage au Brésil, profitant sur cette occasion de déclarer son amour à Sanae mais tout ne passe pas comme il rêvait… Surtout quand un de ses amis ramène une fille très mystérieuse avec deux enfants.
1. Chapter 1 Les retrouvailles

Disclamer : Les personnages et les reprises de certaines scènes avec les dialogues de Captain Tsubasa appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi. Le personnage « Sakura Kinomoto » sans son caractère est la propriété de Clamp. Les pensées des personnages sont en entre *…*. Je précise que mon personnage ne connaît pas les amis de Genzô Wakabayashi sauf Tarô Misaki.

Résumé : Fic modifiée... C'est à relire. Étant au départ une réponse au défi, je ne suis pas parvenue à me détacher de mon personnage Sakura cequi m'amène à changer de résumé. Tsubasa revient de son voyage au Brésil, profitant sur cette occasion de déclarer son amour à Sanae mais tout ne passe pas comme il rêvait… Surtout quand un de ses amis ramène une fille très mystérieuse avec deux enfants.

NDA : Les reprises de certaines scènes du livre « Captain Tsubasa World Youth » du tome 7 avec quelques modifications sont axées sur les trois premiers chapitres uniquement. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 1 : Les retrouvailles**_

Cela faisait cinq ans que Tsubasa Ohzora vivait au Brésil pour suivre une formation professionnelle footballistique en compagnie de Roberto Hongo. Le jeune homme japonais aimait une japonaise depuis sa première rencontre lorsqu'il avait emménagé à Nankatsu avec sa mère Natsuko et son père Koudai. Il n'avait jamais déclaré sa flamme et il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle à cette jeune fille.

Sanae Nakazawa.

Tsubasa n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pensé qu'à lui même quand il était de passage au Japon pour une journée afin de disputer un seul match contre la Hollande. Il avait à peine adressé la parole à Sanae car il était obligé de rentrer au Brésil aussitôt le match fini. Ayant souffert de son indifférence totale, Sanae s'était franchement demandée si elle ne s'était pas trompée de garçon en tombant amoureuse. Elle avait cependant décidé de laisser ses questions qui se rapportaient sur sa relation avec Tsubasa de côté afin de ne pas trop souffrir et de profiter de la vie à pleines dents en attendant le retour du génie du foot japonais.

Tsubasa venait de terminer son contrat avec le Saô Paulo pour de bon. Il devait maintenant revenir au Japon suite à un courrier de la fédération pour suivre un entraînement d'un an en vue d'une prochaine coupe du monde. Cependant il n'avait pas que pour cette raison car il devait parler en privé à Sanae pour une cause qui lui tenait à cœur mais aurait-il vraiment le courage dès le premier jour de son arrivée sur le sol japonais ?

Poussant un soupir, Tsubasa ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur de la prochaine réaction et même de la réponse de Sanae lorsqu'il lui ferait part de ses sentiments non déclarés.

Tsubasa, en japonais : *Oh la la ! Si je pars sur une idée négative, ça n'ira pas du tout ! J'arrête de me casser la tête et je verrai bien sur place…*

Le jeune homme quitta la chambre qu'il partageait avec le brésilien Pepe pour se rendre à l'aéroport afin de prendre le premier avion en partance pour le Japon.

OoO

Presque six mois avant le départ de Tsubasa du Brésil, Munemasa Katagiri avait écrit à plusieurs joueurs pour la sélection en équipe nationale junior car il était un membre de la fédération japonaise de foot. Le stage de préparation pour le championnat du monde junior avait déjà débuté avec tous les joueurs japonais, âgés de vingt ans, qui n'avaient jamais quitté le pays à la réception du courrier de la fédération. Ce stage se situait à Nankatsu au pied du Mont Fuji. Dès le premier jour, Tatsuo Mikami laissa sa place d'entraîneur à Minato Gamô. Ce dernier exclut alors sept joueurs de l'équipe nationale car il voulait construire la meilleure équipe du monde autour de Tsubasa. Il énuméra les points faibles de ces sept joueurs en leur reprochant :

À Kojiro Hyuga qu'il devait apprendre à jouer en soutien pour aider ses coéquipiers à marquer avant de penser à marquer lui même.

À Tarô Misaki qu'il ne savait plus jouer sans Tsubasa et qu'il devait revoir complètement son football

Aux Tachibana qu'ils n'existaient que l'un par rapport à l'autre et que seuls, ils ne valaient rien

À Hiroshi Jito que comment il osait se prétendre un défenseur « physique » et qu'un gros joueur n'avait pas sa place dans une équipe nationale.

À Makoto Soda que son fameux « Tir rasoir » était un vulgaire tir brossé et qu'il ne valait pas un clou actuellement au plan mondial

Et à Shun Nitta qu'il n'était pas très grand pour un avant et qu'il fallait donc qu'il apprenne à jouer des deux pieds devant les buts adverses.

Après le départ de ces sept joueurs, l'entraînement se poursuivit avec les sept véritables joueurs du Japon composé de Ryôma Hino, Nobuyuki Yumikura, Toshiya Okano, Takashi Sugimoto caché sous le nom de Kôji Yoshikawa, Hanji Urabe, Yûji Sakaki et Michel Yamada pendant ces presque six mois. Ce fut un entraînement infernal qui épuisait le corps de chaque joueur y compris celui de Jun Misugi qui avait eu cinq ans d'oisiveté suite à son opération contre sa maladie cardiaque. En apprenant par Ryo Ishisaki le calvaire que mène l'équipe nationale ainsi que l'expulsion des sept joueurs principaux, Sanae n'aimait guère le nouveau coach et ne comprenait pas son mode d'entraînement pour les aguerrir. En vérité, Sanae était inconsciente qu'il existait des joueurs professionnels et dangereux dans le monde entier et que le Japon ne gagnerait jamais si l'entraînement n'était pas si rigoureux.

OoO

Munemasa fit appel à Sanae Nakazawa, Yoshiko Fujisawa, Yayoi Aoba, Yukari Nishimoto et une jeune fille inconnue qui vivait en Allemagne pour tenir le rôle de manager avec l'accord de Minato Gamô. Sanae, Yoshiko, Yayoi et Yukari, heureuses de se retrouver toutes ensemble, débutèrent leur poste dès le début du stage sans les sept principaux joueurs mais elles se demandèrent qui était la dernière manager.

Yayoi, en japonais : Sanae, tu n'as aucune idée de cette inconnue ?

Sanae, en japonais : Non aucune. Elle vient d'Allemagne mais je n'en sais pas plus. *Et quand Tsubasa va-t-il revenir du Brésil ?*

Yoshiko, en japonais : Et comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas encore parmi nous ?

Yukari, en japonais : Sans doute qu'elle ne vient pas toute seule. *Ça doit être une pimbêche qui n'y connaît rien en football et en tant que manager. Elle devrait être une fille qui a couru après Wakabayashi juste pour être populaire. C'est une allumeuse et une pétasse.*

Sanae, en japonais : Les filles, on verra bien. *Je ne savais pas que Wakabayashi trouverait un jour une fille sympathique vu son fort caractère…*

Cependant les managers ne supportaient pas très bien cet entraînement infernal que le coach faisait subir aux joueurs car c'était quasiment une tuerie pour elles. Elles auraient voulu que Tatsuo Mikami reprenne sa place mais elles ne pouvaient rien faire. Sanae et ses amies ne se rendaient pas bien compte ce que c'était de jouer professionnellement puisqu'elles n'en pratiquaient pas. Lorsque ce fut la pause, Tatsuo Mikami rejoignit Minato, l'équipe nippone, les managers et les sept véritables joueurs…

Tatsuo, en japonais : J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Genzô Wakabayashi arrivera après le match de l'équipe féminine de Hambourg SV où joue actuellement une talentueuse joueuse à qui il lui avait faite une promesse.

Tous, en japonais : Une promesse ?

Tatsuo, en japonais : Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

Sanae, en japonais : *Si Wakabayashi fait une promesse à cette fille alors c'est une caractérielle.*

Anego sut que vers la mi-juin serait un autre jour car les sept exclus allaient revenir. Elle remarqua avec ses amies qu'il y avait deux nouveaux joueurs au sein de l'équipe qui venaient d'arriver. Ces joueurs paraissent bien plus jeunes que les autres puisqu'il avait dix sept ans.

Yoshiko, en japonais : Tiens ? Qui sont ces joueurs ?

Yukari, en japonais : Aucune idée.

Sanae, en japonais : C'est la première fois que je les vois.

Yayoi, en japonais : Moi aussi.

Sanae, en japonais : *Beaucoup de choses avaient changé mais à quel prix ? Je n'en sais rien. J'espère que ce serait un très bon résultat qui sortirait de cet entraînement.*

OoO

Il était 16h, les sept exclus étaient de retour et affrontaient les sept véritables joueurs. Ce fut au cours de ce match qu'un joueur arriva avec la dernière manager et deux autres personnes d'Allemagne ainsi qu'un autre joueur du Brésil.

Voix, en allemand : Je n'y crois pas ! Ryôma Hino est ici ?!

Autre voix, en allemand : Tu le connais ?

Voix acquiesça, en allemand : Oui, c'est normal parce qu'il est mon grand frère uruguayen !

Autre voix s'exclama, en allemand : Mais t'as combien de grands frères au total, toi ?!

Voix répliqua, en allemand : C'est comme ça que tu parles à ta chérie, toi ?!

Autre voix protesta, en allemand : Ben quoi ?! T'as déjà Fernandez et Schneider… Et j'apprends soudainement qu'Hino est aussi ton grand frère ?! Ne me dis pas que tu as un quatrième !

Voix haussa les épaules, en allemand : Ben si ! Surtout que le dernier est quelqu'un que tu as déjà rencontré puisque tu l'as affronté récemment.

Autre voix, surpris, en allemand : Hein ? L'équipe de la Cologne ?! (Il se rappela d'un blondinet qu'il en devient ahuri) Quoi ?! Levin ?! Tu n'as pas vraiment une relation fraternelle avec lui, il me semble !

Voix soupira, en allemand : Lui et moi sommes plus que frère et sœur, chéri, mais ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi. Tous les deux connaissions quelqu'un qui avait été tuée dans un accident de voiture.

Autre voix, en allemand : Et tu étais la seule personne qu'il écoutait comme d'habitude.

De son côté, Minato était étonné des progrès des sept exclus en peu de temps car ces derniers remportaient un petit match de dix buts à zéro. Le coach n'eut d'autre choix que les réintégrer dans l'équipe nationale.

Voix, en japonais : **BRAVO LES GARS ! C'EST UN TRES BEAU MATCH !**

Tout le terrain se retourna vers la voix qui ne leur était pas inconnue car c'était celle de Tsubasa Ohzora.

Tous, en japonais : **TSUBASA**** !**

Sanae était émue de revoir enfin celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps sans oser de s'approcher de lui. Les joueurs à part les sept véritables sportifs entourèrent le génie du foot.

Ryo, en japonais : Fini le Brésil, Tsubasa ?

Tsubasa, en japonais : Oui, je suis de retour pour de bon. *Sanae est là. Je vais pouvoir lui parler de mes sentiments… Enfin si je ne suis pas trop accaparé par mes amis ce soir…*

Un peu en retrait, l'inconnu continuait de parler à sa compagne discrètement en allemand tout en veillant sur les chérubins.

Voix, exaspérée, en allemand : C'est bon ?! Tu ne vas pas faire tout un drame pour ça ?!

Autre voix soupira, en allemand : Pff ! T'en rates pas une ! *Quand elle devient exaspérée, il ne vaut mieux pas la chercher… Mais je l'aime comme ça !*

Voix, en allemand : Eh, tu ne leur signales pas ton retour ?

Autre voix, en allemand : Mais je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule avec nos enfants… Je te l'ai promis !

Voix, en allemand : Oui, je sais mais ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Ce n'est juste pour quelques minutes alors ne va pas faire tout un drame.

Autre voix protesta, en allemand : Mais…

Voix le coupa, en allemand : Taratata ! Tu ne les as pas vu depuis cinq ans alors profite-en. Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies l'impression que je t'étouffe. Tu as le droit de profiter d'être seul avec tes amis mais n'oublie pas de venir m'aider quand je te le demande c'est tout. Deux enfants, c'est deux fois plus de boulot.

Autre voix, en allemand : Bon d'accord. Tu es un amour !

Il s'avança un peu pour être à la hauteur de ses amis japonais.

Voix, en japonais : À propos de retour, vous ne m'avez pas oublié, j'espère ?

Ken, en japonais : Cette voix… **WAKABAYASHI**** !**

Tsubasa, en japonais : Wakabayashi ! Tu viens d'arriver ?

Genzô, en japonais : En même temps que toi.

De son côté, Sanae voyait que les retrouvailles étaient riches en émotion et elle était contente pour Tsubasa. Ce dernier était heureux de retrouver tous ses amis et en particulier son Anego bien qu'il ne le montrait pas.

Sanae, en japonais : *Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me dire bonjour ? Je suis déçue ! Ne suis-je pas importante à ses yeux ? Me suis-je trompée sur son compte ?*

Personne ne semblait remarquer l'inconnue qui accompagnait Genzô ni les deux petits enfants qui étaient accrochés à ses jambes du moins pour l'instant…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Une joueuse très connue**_

L'euphorie se calma peu à peu et Minato Gamô sauta sur l'occasion de prendre la parole…

Minato, en japonais : J'annonce aujourd'hui la fin de la mission des « sept véritables joueurs du Japon ».

Tous, en japonais : **HEIN ?!**

Hikaru, en japonais : Coach, pourriez-vous maintenant nous en dire plus sur eux ?!

Minato, en japonais : Oui…

Tous, en japonais : **QUI SONT-ILS VRAIMENT ?!**

Minato, en japonais : Ils ont été réunis au départ pour servir d'équipe « Sparing » à vos entraînements. Voilà pourquoi il n'a jamais été question dès le départ de les intégrer dans l'équipe nationale. On vous l'a caché pour qu'une saine émulation naisse entre vous.

Hanji, en japonais : C'est vrai.

Tous, en japonais : **QUOI ?!**

Tsubasa, en japonais : Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi Hyuga, Misaki, Les Tachibana, Sôda, Jitô et Nitta ont été exclus.

Sanae, en japonais : D'après Ishizaki m'a dit, Gamô les a évincés de la sélection nationale en leur énumérant leurs points faibles.

Tous, en japonais : T'es trop bavard, Ishizaki !

Ryo, en japonais : C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est…

Au cours de l'explication du coach et de la défense de Ryo, Tarô n'écoutait que d'une oreille discrète tout en regardant un peu autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent soudainement sur l'inconnue, se tenant un peu en retrait, qui lui rappela étrangement à celle qu'il avait rencontrée en Allemagne lorsqu'il rendait visite pour la première fois à Genzô.

Celle qui était la légale capitaine et libéro de l'équipe féminine allemande en première division en Bundesliga à Hambourg SV et qui était devenue son amie depuis.

La détaillant du haut en bas, Tarô constata que cette personne était toujours habillée comme un garçon manqué vu qu'elle était tout le temps en pantalon et que ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient cachés par une casquette sportive portant la marque Pumas. N'arrivant pas à mettre un nom sur le visage de l'inconnue, il baissa ses yeux et vit les deux petits chérubins sortir de leur cachette.

Ce qui laissa le jeune homme pétrifié, c'était la ressemblance frappante entre les deux bambins et les géniteurs.

Tarô, en japonais : _Mais on dirait…_

L'un des deux petits possédait les yeux émeraude et les cheveux couleur de miel que Tarô ne pouvait pas oublier facilement. Comprenant tout de suite qui se cachait sous sa casquette, le jeune homme surnommé l'artiste du terrain alla à son encontre ce qui ne laissa pas le temps au coach de reprendre la parole pour présenter les « sept véritables joueurs du Japon ». Ne recevant pas d'autres confessions, tout le terrain ne comprit pas ce brusque silence et se retourna suivant le mouvement de Tarô. Les filles s'étaient elles aussi approchées du groupe pour connaître la raison. Lorsque les deux enfants virent l'artiste du terrain, ils coururent se jeter dans ses jambes. Tarô se baissa à leur hauteur pour les embrasser, heureux les retrouver. Il les avait vu bébés jusqu'à l'âge de deux ans. Genzô, quant à lui, se frappa le front du plat de la main en se rendant compte qu'il avait « oublié » sa compagne et ses chérubins.

Tsubasa soupira, en japonais : _Je sens que cette fin de journée va être longue… Mais quand vais-je pouvoir parler à Sanae sans que personne ne sache ?_

Sanae, en japonais : _Tiens ? Serait-elle la manager venue d'Allemagne ?_

Tarô, en japonais : Toi ?! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir ici… (En français) Surtout quand tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas trop l'intention de revenir au Japon. (En japonais) Hum, tu es venue avec celui à laquelle je pense.

Genzô, en japonais : _Très malin, Misaki ! Il fait durer le suspense… Ah si les autres savaient qui elle est réellement… en particulier ce Hino !_

Deux des joueurs « Sparing », en japonais : _Cette personne me dit vraiment quelque chose… Elle ne m'est pas inconnue mais où est ce que j'ai pu la voir ?_

Tarô lui fit un clin d'œil, en japonais : N'est-ce pas ?

Voix, en japonais : Bien vu, Misaki. « Il » nous a oubliés dans l'euphorie mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça lui fait du bien.

Genzô, penaud, en allemand : Désolé chérie.

Voix, en allemand : Ce n'est rien chéri.

Tous, en japonais : On n'a rien compris mais qui est cette personne ? Et ces enfants ?

Tsubasa dévisagea les deux petits, en japonais : _Je… J'ai l'impression de voir Wakabayashi en miniature mais l'autre me dit quand même quelqu'un que je ne connais que dans les journaux…_

Bien qu'il n'ait pas compris l'allemand, Tarô savait que la jeune femme était très attirée par son ami Genzô et vice versa alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait reconnaître à seize ans. L'artiste des terrains ne s'attendait pas à un tel résultat car il croyait qu'ils allaient nier pendant longtemps. Il était toujours sidéré par le comportement de Genzô qui avait énormément changé grâce à elle.

Tous, en japonais : Wakabayashi ?

Tarô ignora l'intervention des autres, en français : Tu m'épates ! Je ne m'attendais pas que ça soit si rapide ! Comment se fait-il qu'ils me connaissent ?

Voix, en français : N'exagère pas, Misaki. Genzô et moi leur avons toujours parlé et montré une photo de toi.

Tout le monde n'avait rien compris au français à part les prénoms…

Tarô, en japonais : Passons. Tu es là pour une quelconque raison vu que tu n'es plus à ton club…

Voix, en japonais : Je l'étais avant de venir ici mais à ton avis, Misaki ?

Tous, surpris, en japonais : À son club ? Mais quel club ?

Un des joueurs « Sparing », en japonais : Il y a plusieurs clubs et plusieurs sports à moins que…

Minato, en japonais : _Comment cette inconnue peut-elle maîtriser si facilement ces trois langues ?_

Tarô sourit, en japonais : Laisse-moi deviner… Tu as été nommée manager de notre équipe… (En français) Sachant qu'il ne jouerait pas si tu n'es pas là à le regarder et à l'encourager !

Voix, en japonais : Bingo !

Sanae, en japonais : _C'est bien elle…_

Yukari, en japonais : Sanae ? C'est elle ? _Elle m'a l'air d'une pimbêche qui a couché avec plusieurs garçons pour avoir deux enfants…_

Mais Yukari n'avait jamais connu Genzô Wakabayashi qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment noter les ressemblances.

Yayoi, en japonais : Apparemment… _Elle m'a l'air bien mystérieuse mais j'espère qu'elle est sympathique une fois que j'ai appris à la connaître._

Yoshiko, en japonais : Mais comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Un des joueurs « Sparing », en japonais : _Mais ?! C'est… C'est bien elle !_

L'un d'entre ces sept joueurs regarde étrangement l'inconnue car il avait l'impression de l'avoir vu quelque part. La petite famille se rapprocha de Genzô en se trouvant au centre de tous les joueurs, entraîneurs et managers.

Tsubasa fronça les sourcils, en japonais : _Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Serait-elle si connue ? Serait-il possible que je sache sa véritable identité sans que je fasse attention ? Ne voyant pas son visage, je ne peux pas vérifier…_

Genzô semblait de son côté très jaloux de ce Hino qu'il lui jeta un regard noir mais cela n'échappe pas aux yeux de sa compagne. Ryôma, de son côté, se demanda bien pourquoi le gardien lui jetait ce regard furieux alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Voix, en japonais : Ahem !

Genzô, en japonais : Quoi ? T'as pas fini de me jeter ce regard-là ?

Voix répliqua, en japonais : Non mais ! C'est comme ça que tu mes parles ?! Je n'arrêterai pas de t'envoyer ce regard puisque tu t'en prends à mon grand frère ! Laisse-le !

Un des joueurs « Sparing », en japonais : _Grand frère ?! Mais alors ça ne peut pas être…_

Sanae, en japonais : _J'ai raison. C'est une caractérielle et Wakabayashi a trouvé la perle rare. _Wakabayashi, on ne va pas passer la soirée pour savoir la véritable identité de ces joueurs « Sparing » et cette inconnue !

Genzô soupira, en allemand : Chérie, si tu les épatais ? Toi qui connais si bien en football…

Voix froide, en fronçant les sourcils, en japonais : Pour commencer, ne seriez vous pas Nobuyuki Yumikura ?

Nobuyuki, en japonais : Oui. _Il n'y a plus aucun doute ! Mon idole est bien là…_

Minato, en japonais : _Je ne sais pas ce que Wakabayashi lui a dit… Mais dans combien de langues peut-elle parler ?! Déjà trois c'est trop !_ Vous le savez sans doute, Yumikura a redoublé une classe de primaire…

Voix le coupa, en japonais : À cause de son asthme et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est au même niveau que nous…

Minato ajouta, en japonais : Mais étant âgé d'un an de plus, il est trop vieux pour être en équipe nationale junior…

Voix froide, en japonais : Takeshi Sugimoto.

Takeshi Sugimoto, en japonais : Moi aussi, j'ai un an de plus que vous.

Tomeya, en japonais : Pourquoi prend-t-il d'un coup l'accent du kansai ?

Takeshi Sugimoto, en japonais : Kôji Yoshikawa n'est pas mon vrai nom.

Takeshi Kishida, ahuri, en japonais : Pas son vrai nom ?!

Ryo, en japonais : Il n'est pas qu'un « Piégeur » sur le terrain, mais dans la vie de tous les jours aussi.

Voix froide, en japonais : Hum ! Yûji Sakaki, Michel Yamada, Toshiya Okano… sont plus âgés que nous. _Je ne pensais pas trouver mon grand frère là…_ et… Ryôma Hino qui est né des parents japonais et a grandi en Uruguay.

Minato, en japonais : ? _Comment sait-elle ça ?!_

Nobuyuki, en japonais : C'est exact.

Ryôma, surpris, en japonais : Mais comment… ? _Elle me dit vraiment quelqu'un que j'ai connu en Uruguay puisqu'elle sait bien plus ce qu'elle en dit._

Nobuyuki, en japonais : Tu verras après.

Voix froide, en japonais : Non seulement pour avoir lu des articles, j'ai appris par la télévision, par la presse, par les revues sportives et même par une tierce personne que vous connaissez très bien. Vous les joueurs de la sélection nationale… Par la télévision, par la presse, par les revues sportives, il y a Tsubasa Ohzora, Kojiro Hyuga, Jun Misugi, Hikaru Matsuyama et Kazuki Sorimachi qui avait remplacé Kojiro Hyuga un temps à cause d'un coach et ses principes qui ne valent rien contre un très bon joueur. Par Genzô et Misaki, il y a encore Tsubasa Ohzora, Kojiro Hyuga, Hikaru Matsuyama mais aussi une certaine Sanae Nakazawa. Par Genzô uniquement, il y a le trio de Shûtetsu Mamoru Izawa, Teippei Kisugi et Hajime Taki. Pour finir, il y a Shingo Aoi, que j'ai entendu parler par Gino Fernandes et Salvatore Gentile, mes deux meilleurs amis italiens.

Ryo, en japonais : Ni Wakabayashi ni Misaki n'ont parlé de moi ?

Voix froide, en japonais : Honnêtement non mais à première vue, vous ressemblez à un singe lubrique !

Ryo, en japonais : Humpf ! Ce n'est pas sympa !

Voix froide, en japonais : C'est l'image que vous donnez. Je ne suis pour rien.

Tout le terrain éclata de rire sauf Ryôma Hino qui avait du mal à comprendre le ton employé par l'inconnue. Cette dernière ne rigolait pas car elle sentait le regard de son grand frère sur elle et cela la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle lui jeta un regard froid à glacer le sang bien qu'elle l'avait vite reconnu.

Ryoma, en japonais : _Quel regard glacial… _Mais enfin ! Je n'y comprends rien ! C'est quoi ce ton froid en plus !

Voix glaciale, en espagnol : C'est simple pourtant, Ryôma Hino ! _Il ne se souvient pas de moi ou quoi ?! J'étais venue en Uruguay avant de partir au Brésil._

Ryôma, sidéré : Tu… Tu parles… _Quel ton glacial ! Mais son visage me dit quelque chose… Mais où est-ce que je l'avais vu ?!_

Genzô, jaloux, en japonais : _Il n'a pas fini de reluquer MA petite amie, ce Hino ?! C'est très agaçant à la fin !_

Nobuyuki, en japonais : Vous ne savez toujours pas qui elle est ?

Tous, en japonais : **NON** !

Genzô et Tarô, en japonais : _Le voile se lève… Je vais bien m'amuser de leur prochaine réaction…_

Nobuyuki, en japonais : Ryôma, les autres, cette personne s'appelle Sakura Kinomoto. Elle joue en première division en Bundesliga à Hambourg SV. Elle est surtout la légale capitaine et libéro de l'équipe féminine allemande.

Tous, ahuris, en japonais : **HEIN ?!** La Sakura Kinomoto dont on parle dans tous les journaux ?!

Nobuyuki, en japonais : Elle-même ! Elle est aussi la petite amie du Super Great Goal Kepper Genzô Wakabayashi.

Ryôma, en japonais : _C'est impossible ! Elle ne peut pas avoir autant changé ! C'est quand même ma petite sœur ! _Alors pourquoi elle a arrêté de jouer ?

Nobuyuki, en japonais : Dis donc ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle a à ses côtés deux bambins ?

Tsubasa, sidéré, en japonais : _Ça alors ! Kinomoto ici ! C'est une sacrée surprise !_

Ryôma baissa ses yeux et vit les deux petits. Il comprit pourquoi les journaux ne parlaient plus de cette joueuse exceptionnelle qu'il n'avait pas reconnue à l'instant même. Tout le monde sauf Genzô et Tarô se demandait pourquoi Sakura était si froide et ils aimeraient tous connaître la raison. Tarô ne savait rien du passé de son amie mais il avait juste compris que c'était un moyen de protection et de prudence.

Tarô, en japonais : Sakura était insaisissable mais aussi une tigresse bien trop sauvage lors de notre première rencontre.

Sakura râla, en japonais : Misaki !

Tarô rit, en japonais : Toujours aussi vive !

Tsubasa, en japonais : Wakabayashi, petit cachotier ! Tu ne m'as rien dit ! À ton meilleur ami ?

Genzô se défendit, en japonais : Tu ne l'as jamais vue. Je ne pouvais pas annoncer comme ça au téléphone que j'en ai une ! Et puis, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne en photo en dehors des interviews parce qu'elle a ses raisons.

Les filles, en japonais : _Oh je vois, elle veut persévérer sa vie privée._

Yukari, en japonais : _Elle fait juste son intéressante… Juste pour se faire remarquer… Ça ne me prouve pas qu'elle sache jouer !_

Tarô, en japonais : Sakura, et ton match que tu as fait avant de venir ? Tu l'as gagné ?

Tous, en japonais : **QUOI ?! LA… LA PROM… ?!**

Sakura, en japonais : Bien sûr ! Je n'ai repris que pour celui-là.

Yukari, en japonais : _Cette fille est si talentueuse que ça ?! Je ne vois qu'une pimbêche qui n'est populaire grâce à Wakabayashi !_

Genzô, en japonais : Parce que tes équipières te l'avaient demandée pour remporter la victoire puisque c'était le dernier match du championnat assez capital. L'équipe adverse était très forte pour elle…

Sakura répliqua, en japonais : Non mais ! De quoi te plains-tu ?! C'est toi qui voulais aussi t'occuper de nos enfants tout seul !

Tsubasa, en japonais : Quelle caractérielle, Wakabayashi !

Genzô en japonais : N'est-ce pas ? Elle est…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : « Les apparences sont trompeuses »**_

Coupant court à la conversation entre Genzô et Tsubasa, Ryôma annonça qu'il allait retourner en Uruguay. Tamotsu Ide lui donna alors quelques conseils sur son tir et demanda à Minato s'il pouvait rester dans l'équipe nationale pour pouvoir se rendre utile en allant à la pêche aux infos par exemple. Tatsuo Mikami arriva auprès de l'équipe nationale au moment où Minato répondit à Tamotsu…

Minato, en japonais : Demande aux managers si elles pensent que tu pourrais être utile…

Tatsuo soupira de désolation, en japonais : _J'arrive trop tard… Minato ignore de quoi Sakura est capable quand elle n'est pas d'accord… Au moins comme ça, tout le monde va le savoir maintenant alors que j'aurai voulu plus tard… Ils risquent de la juger très mal avant de la connaître mais je sais que Genzô la défendra sinon…_

Voix s'écria, en japonais : **QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS D'ENTENDRE ?! UN COACH QUI NE SAIT PAS PRENDRE DES DECISIONS SEUL ?!**

Tout le monde à part Genzô, Tarô et Tatsuo sursauta au cri de la fleur de cerisier. Chacun ignorait que la fureur de la petite amie de Genzô pouvait être terrible à leur faire peur.

Sakura possédait des colères mal maîtrisées dues à son passé.

Genzô était le seul à savoir que son amante cachait une blessure profonde et presque inguérissable car il ressentait la même chose et cela les avait rapprochés très étroitement.

Sakura était la seule qui n'avait pas peur de remettre en place quiconque car elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

Dan et Dana se réfugièrent dans les jambes de leur père car ils n'avaient jamais entendu leur mère élever la voix de cette façon ni vu la véritable fureur de leur génitrice. Le dieu protecteur du Japon et l'artiste des terrains se regardèrent en poussant un soupir contrit car ils connaissaient que trop bien les limites de la fureur de Sakura…

Sakura, furieuse, en japonais : **ÊTES-VOUS LE COACH OU NON ?! C'EST TROP FACILE DE LAISSER LES AUTRES PRENDRE VOTRE DECISION ! DANS CE CAS, ÇA NE SERT À RIEN DE FAIRE DU COACHING SI VOUS ÊTES INCAPABLE DE FAIRE UN TEL CHOIX ! ÊTES-VOUS UN HOMME OU UNE MAUVIETTE OU ENCORE UNE FEMMELETTE ?!**

Minato, en japonais : Huh ! _Qu'est ce que c'est comme fille ?! Elle a un sacré caractère… Comment Tatsuo et Wakabayashi peuvent-ils la supporter ainsi ? Comment Misaki peut-il être ami avec elle ? Et par-dessus de tout, comment a-t-elle acquis un tel mental ?! Elle a l'âme d'une guerrière qui n'abandonne jamais et qui est faite pour une équipe nationale en vue d'une coupe du monde…_

Tout le terrain sauf Tarô, Genzô et Tatsuo resta bouche bée car personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'osait tenir tête à Minato. La joueuse de Hambourg SV possédait une repartie hors pair mais qui dépasse largement celle de Sanae Nakazawa. Cette dernière comprit très vite qu'elle ne pouvait jamais rivaliser avec la fleur de cerisier.

Sanae, admirative, en japonais : _Wah ! Elle a du cran ! Elle est même pire que moi et elle n'a peur de rien. Si je me mesurerais à elle, je perdrais à coup sûr !_

Tsubasa, en japonais : _Hé bien ! C'est une Sanae bis mais elle est bien plus terrible ! Comment Wakabayashi et Misaki peuvent-ils sourire dans cette inconfortable situation ? On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais eu peur d'elle… Je sens que ce stage va être très animé… Mais quand vais-je m'approcher de Sanae ?_

Tatsuo s'approcha de son ami, en japonais : Minato, tu viens d'assister à sa véritable fureur… Tu en as peur ?

Minato bégaya, en japonais : T-T-Très… Très impressionnant… C-C-C'est une dure à cuire… Si… Si je ne la garde pas, Wakabayashi ne participera pas à la coupe du… À la coupe du monde…

Tatsuo sourit comme un père qui était fier de sa fille, en japonais : _Tu as peur, Minato. Tu n'échappes pas au rang de ceux qui craignent Sakura. Moi aussi, j'en faisais partie au début parce que j'avais peur pour Genzô qu'il connaisse les déboires des cœurs brisés s'il tombait amoureux d'elle. Même Monsieur Wakabayashi avait craint que Sakura veuille Genzô pour son argent mais il s'était lourdement trompé après l'avoir testée._ Exactement, Genzô fonctionne comme ça depuis qu'il sort avec Sakura parce qu'il fait passer sa famille avant le football. Sakura l'a testé. De plus, je te conseille de faire très attention à ce que tu dis sur tout sujet footballistique, son point fort, car elle ne mâchera pas ses mots. Elle sait s'y prendre pour hausser les joueurs à un niveau professionnel. Pour elle, il n'y a pas de favori et Genzô le sait très bien.

Minato, en japonais : Mais c'est inhumain… Comment ça pas de favori ?

Tatsuo, en japonais : Quand elle coache l'équipe où se trouve Genzô ou un de ses amis, elle ne va pas de main morte lorsqu'elle voit un défaut… Tu le remarqueras plus vite que tu ne le crois.

Minato, en japonais : Qu'est ce que c'est comme fille ?!

Tatsuo assombrit son regard, en japonais : Ne la juge pas trop vite, Minato. Elle déteste ça et elle se rebellera sans que l'autre puisse placer un seul mot. Sakura est une guerrière incapable de reconnaître la défaite.

Tout le terrain sauf Genzô et Tarô, en japonais : _Ouh là là ! Elle n'est vraiment pas commode… Arriverai-je à être ami avec elle ?_

Tarô, en japonais : _Elle n'a pas changé. C'est bien elle, ça ! Il va falloir rassurer les autres…_

Shingo A, en japonais : _Mais comment Gino et Gentile peuvent-ils être amis avec une telle fille comme Kinomoto ? Au fait, ils ont parlé de moi à elle mais ils ne m'ont rien dit sur elle ! Arg ! Ils vont m'entendre ces deux là ! Gino et Gentile m'avaient caché qu'ils connaissent Kinomoto avec ses colères noires incontrôlables et qu'elle puisse être si effrayante que ça… Bande de cachottiers ! Ils m'ont si peu parlé d'elle mais je connaissais son nom seulement. Gino, Gentile, vous allez bien voir de quel bois je chauffe ! Pff ! Non mais ! Quels cachottiers !_

Genzô, lui, cacha son fou rire en rassurant ses bambins qui étaient toujours accrochés à ses jambes. Dan et Dana se sentirent mieux. Tsubasa dévisagea les deux petits chérubins…

Tsubasa, en japonais : Dis-moi, Wakabayashi… J'ai l'impression de te voir en miniature…

Genzô rit, en japonais : C'est vrai ! C'est Dan, mon fils. Il est mon portrait craché. L'autre est Dana qui est la copie conforme de Sakura. Ce sont des jumeaux.

Yukari, en japonais : _Hein ?! C'est impossible que ces deux gamins soient leurs enfants ! Mais leurs ressemblances… Non ! C'est carrément impossible ! C'est une pétasse !_

Sanae, en japonais : _Wakabayashi a de la chance de trouver une si belle fille et d'avoir des jumeaux… Je suis vraiment jalouse. Je l'envie._

Tsubasa, en japonais : Tu aurais pu envoyer une photo d'eux à ton meilleur ami.

Genzô, en japonais : Ecoute, Tsubasa. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça car tu ne savais pas comme les autres à part Misaki que je m'étais trouvé une petite amie.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Tu as raison, Wakabayashi. Ça aurait été bizarre d'un seul coup alors que c'est la première fois que je la vois en vrai. Quel âge ont les jumeaux ?

Genzô, en japonais : Ils ont trois ans.

Minato soupira, en japonais : Je n'ai aucun souci pour les joueurs mais quand il s'agit des managers, vraiment des managers… Ça fait deux ! Je ne vois pas comment je peux répartir leurs tâches étant donné qu'elles sont cinq…

Sakura, en japonais : _Quel imbécile ce coach !_

Tatsuo, en japonais : Bon ! Demande conseil à Sakura car elle saura quoi faire exactement. Elle est fortiche pour l'organisation…

Sakura, en japonais : Pff ! _Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je dois nourrir les jumeaux._

La fleur de cerisier vit son compagnon adopter un air de chien battu. Poussant un soupir, elle s'attendait que Genzô utilise son point faible comme une arme redoutable afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

C'était comme ça qu'elle était devenue manager de l'équipe masculine avant de devenir une joueuse professionnelle en tant que Capitaine et libéro de l'équipe féminine de Hambourg SV car elle avait su conduire ses équipières à la victoire.

Genzô supplia, en allemand : S'il te plait, chérie… On perd du temps…

Sakura soupira, en allemand : Pff ! Toi alors !

Genzô supplia, en allemand : Chérie !

Sakura soupira, en allemand : Mais arrête de faire cette tête, chéri, sinon tout le monde le saura et en profitera ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça ! N'en exploite pas trop.

Genzô lui tira la langue comme un gamin, en allemand : Il faut bien que j'arrive à mes fins car tu es une dure à cuire quand ça t'arrange. Ton entêtement est infaillible !

Sakura râla, piquée au vif, en allemand : **OH ÇA VA !**

Genzô pouffa de rire derrière sa main. Personne à part Tatsuo dans l'équipe n'avait compris à l'allemand mais chacun attendait une réponse positive ou négative de la fleur de cerisier. Tarô, lui, se douta que ce serait un oui pour Tamostu car il avait déjà assisté à une scène similaire en Allemagne quand Genzô voulait quelque chose auprès de Sakura.

Tarô sourit, en japonais : _Toujours égale à elle-même, Sakura n'a vraiment pas changé malgré qu'elle soit maman de jumeaux._

Minato, en japonais : Tatsuo…

Tatsuo, en japonais : Attends Minato. Elle va donner sa réponse maintenant. Genzô est le seul qui peut la convaincre facilement.

Minato protesta, en japonais : Mais…

Sakura, en japonais : Bon ! On est cinq managers mais il y a un hic comme vous pouvez constater, Monsieur Gamô. Genzô et moi sommes parents des jumeaux. Dan et Dana Wakabayashi, âgés trois ans, ne peuvent pas être longtemps séparés de nous car ils ont besoin de sécurité et d'amour. Finalement un sixième ne serait pas plus mal pour donner un coup de main.

Tatsuo, en japonais : On te laisse planifier, Sakura. Tamotsu Ide est donc le bienvenu.

Minato, en japonais : Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Tamotsu sauta de joie tandis que les autres étaient contents pour lui. Genzô s'approcha de sa petite amie avec Dan et Dana. La jeune femme serra ses enfants dans ses bras pour les rassurer de son excès de colère incontrôlable.

Genzô, en allemand : Tu as bien fait chérie.

Sakura, en allemand : Je sais, chéri. Je ne renonce pas facilement au football.

Genzô sourit, en allemand : C'est bien toi, ça. Tu pourras toujours finir de compléter les fiches si tu connais bien les joueurs ou si quelque chose lui aurait échappé. Tu connais pas mal de joueurs…

Sakura soupira, en allemand : Je sais mais ça me manque de taper dans un ballon…

Genzô rigola, en allemand : C'est bien toi, ça.

Tsubasa, en japonais : _C'est la première fois que je vois Wakabayashi aussi ouvert… Avant qu'il parte en Allemagne, Wakabayashi n'était pas du tout comme ça ! Mais qui est réellement cette Kinomoto ?_

Sanae, en japonais : _Quelle fille ! Elle a transformé un dur à cuire mais comment a-t-elle fait pour y parvenir ?_

Soudain Nobuyuki Yumikura s'approcha de Sakura, muni d'une revue sportive. Genzô le vit et fit signe à la jeune femme de se retourner. Cette dernière fit une pirouette et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'un des joueurs d'équipe « Sparing ».

Nobuyuki, en japonais : Puis-je avoir un autographe, Sakura Kinomoto ?

Sakura sourit, en japonais : Bien sûr !

Une fois la dédicace faite, Sakura lui souhaita un « Bonne chance pour la place titulaire en équipe première de J. League. » à la grande surprise des joueurs et des managers sauf Genzô, Tarô et Tatsuo.

Tsubasa, en japonais : _Déroutante… Je ne la comprends pas…_

Sanae, en japonais : _Elle cache une grande sensibilité sous ses airs durs._

Nobuyuki, en japonais : Merci Kinomoto. Bonne chance à toi aussi. Et sois heureuse ! C'est tout que je souhaite pour mon idole que tu es !

Sakura, en japonais : Merci Yumikura. (Après lui avoir serré la main, elle se tourna vers l'Uruguayen, en espagnol) Hé Ryôma Hino ! Tu m'as oubliée ou quoi ?! Ou bien fais-tu exprès de ne pas me reconnaître ?! On s'était connu en Uruguay avant que je parte au Brésil.

Ryôma, en espagnol : Je ne t'avais pas reconnue sur le moment, Sakura, mais je serai incapable de t'oublier ! Tu as toujours tenu une place importante dans mon cœur qu'aucune autre fille ne pourrait remplacer.

Sakura, gênée, en espagnol : Ryôma… Je…

Ryôma lui sourit, en espagnol : Ne te fatigue pas, Sakura. Je le sais. Ce n'est pas le même amour mais je sais que tu m'aimes à ta manière. Je me contente de cela. Bref, tu t'es vraiment aguerrie depuis ! Fini de voyager ?

Sakura lui rendit son sourire, en espagnol : Depuis un bon moment, Grand frère. Après le Brésil, j'ai été en France et en Italie. J'ai continué seule après les problèmes familiaux en partant en Suède et de terminer mon voyage en Allemagne.

Minato, en japonais : _Mais combien de langues peut-elle parler ?! Est-elle une experte ?!_

Tsubasa, en japonais : _Ce n'est pas du portugais du coup, je ne comprends pas grande chose._

Sanae, émerveillée, en japonais : Wah ! Je suis vraiment étonnée qu'elle puisse parler couramment différentes langues !

Genzô sourit, en japonais : N'est-ce pas, Anego ? Elle peut parler au moins neuf langues.

Tout le terrain, ahuri, en japonais : **HEEIIN ?!**

Yukari, en japonais : _C'est impossible ! Mais alors ça veut dire qu'elle connaît un bon nombre de garçons ?! C'est une vraie pétasse, celle-là !_

Ryôma, en espagnol : Eh Sakura… N'ai-je pas le droit à une étreinte ?

Sakura se moqua, en espagnol : Baka !

La fleur de cerisier se jeta à son cou tandis que Ryôma l'attrapa dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il était plus grand qu'elle. Tout le terrain était ahuri mais cela rendit un peu jaloux Genzô. Tarô était le seul qui connaissait suffisamment Sakura et il posa une main rassurante sur le bras de Wakabayashi.

Tarô, en japonais : Reste calme, Wakabayashi. Tu sais très bien comment est Sakura. Je suis certain qu'elle le prend pour un grand frère.

Genzô soupira, en japonais : Je le sais puisqu'elle m'a informé plus tôt mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher ! Beaucoup de gars tombent amoureux d'elle ! C'est ma femme !

Tarô rigola, en japonais : Possessif jusqu'à l'os !

Genzô râla, en japonais : Misaki ! C'est **MA FEMME **!

Ryôma fronça les sourcils, en espagnol : Femme ? T'es vraiment sa femme ?

Sakura soupira, en espagnol : Techniquement oui puisque j'ai des jumeaux mais ce qui est question « mariage », j'ai préféré d'attendre car je tiens vraiment à ce que tous mes grands frères soient là.

Ryôma, en espagnol : D'autres grands frères ?

Sakura, en espagnol : Yup ! L'italien Gino Fernandes et l'allemand Karl Heinz Schneider. Cependant le suédois Stephan Levin est un peu plus qu'un grand frère. Notre relation est spéciale mais je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails.

Ryôma savait que sa « sœur » n'en dirait rien de plus, pas même sur sa famille. Il avait toujours été amoureux d'elle malgré ses multiples rejets et pourtant il la préférait heureuse avec celui qui avait capturé son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas oublier la souffrance qu'elle avait subie avec ses parents. Ryôma et sa famille avaient ramassé constamment les morceaux du cœur brisé de Sakura.

Ryôma, en espagnol : Reste heureuse, Sakura.

Sakura l'embrassa près de sa bouche, en espagnol : Yup !

Yukari l'a vu, en japonais : _Je le savais ! C'est une pétasse ! Elle l'a embrassé pratiquement sur les lèvres d'Hino devant Wakabayashi ! Quelle honte ! Elle n'a aucune pudeur !_

Ryôma, en japonais : Wakabayashi !

Genzô, en japonais : Ouais ?

Ryôma, en japonais : Promets-moi que tu la rendras très heureuse. Sakura m'est très précieuse et je déteste la voir malheureuse. Cependant j'ai un service à te demander…

Genzô, en japonais : Quoi ?

Ryôma, en japonais : S'il arrive quoi ce soit à Sakura, appelle-moi. Elle a mon numéro de tel en Uruguay.

Genzô, en japonais : Je le promets. _Il s'inquiète vraiment pour elle… Génial ! J'ai quatre « Grands frères » de ma femme dans mon dos… Enfin pour Levin, c'est un peu différent… C'est plus qu'un amour fraternel…_

Ryôma dût se résoudre de se desserrer de Sakura avec quelques difficultés puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus en années. Ça les déchirait de se séparer qu'ils s'embrassaient à tour de rôle près de la commissure des lèvres ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Yukari.

OoO

Un peu plus tard, les « sept véritables joueurs du Japon » quittèrent le stage car leur équipe fut dissoute. Comme il commençait à se faire tard, Minato décida de reporter l'entraînement au lendemain. Les joueurs de l'équipe nationale rentrèrent se doucher et prendre du repos à leur manière. Sanae, Yoshiko, Yayoi, Yukari et Tamotsu allèrent voir Sakura pour pouvoir se mettre en accord la répartition des tâches.

Sanae, en japonais : Comment peut-on s'organiser pour le poste. On aime tous le travail de manager…

Sakura fronça les sourcils, en japonais : Et vous ne pensez pas un peu à vous ou de sortir avec vos petits amis ? N'aimeriez-vous pas avoir un peu plus de temps libre pour être avec l'être aimé ?

Yoshiko acquiesça, en japonais : C'est vrai mais Matsuyama ne pense qu'au foot. Je ne peux rien faire… Mais il m'a déclarée son amour il y a quelques mois. On sort ensemble…

Sakura eut une goutte de style manga, en japonais : _Elle sort avec lui mais elle continue de l'appeler par son nom de famille ?! Il va falloir y remédier à ça…_

Yayoi, en japonais : Jun aussi est obsédé par le foot mais notre couple marche à merveille. Au cours de convalescence due à une opération pour sa maladie du cœur, je l'ai aidé à surmonter et à l'encourager…

Sakura, en japonais : _Elle est dévouée… Attends… Elle a bien dit « Maladie du cœur » ?! Jun Misugi ? Il faudra que je lui parle un moment…_

Yukari, en japonais : Quant à moi, je n'ai aucun petit ami. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends rien aux mecs trop compliqués.

Sakura, en japonais : _C'est une fille si simple… Aurait-elle un gars en vue malgré tout parmi les joueurs de la sélection nationale ?_

Sanae mentit, en japonais : Je n'ai pas de petit ami moi non plus. _Mais quand Tsubasa va-t-il réagir ? Il m'a oubliée ou quoi ?_

Sakura utilisa son don inné, en japonais : _Hum, elle ment. Bien que j'aie horreur de ça, je vois qu'elle vit un amour secret._

Yukari se moqua, en japonais : Sanae, ce n'est pas bien de mentir car tout le monde sait que tu es amoureuse de Tsubasa.

Sanae rougit, en japonais : Ce n'est pas vrai.

Sakura soupira, en japonais : _C'est bien ce qui me semblerait car rien ne peut m'échapper à cause de mon don inné. Je ne m'en mêlerai pas sauf si c'est nécessaire car chacun doit se débrouiller seul pour obtenir ce qu'il ou elle désire vraiment. Je suis passée par là donc je le sais. Je n'ai presque jamais eu d'aide extérieure…_

Tamotsu, en japonais : Et moi, c'est sûr et certain que je n'ai pas de petite amie car aucune ne m'accepte juste à ma valeur.

Sakura, en japonais : _Pff ! Il n'a pas bien cherché puisqu'il est tombé sur des groupies…_ Bon, finissons de planifier nos tâches car je dois nourrir mes enfants. Ils vont se coucher de bonne heure à cause du décalage d'horaire. Je ne peux pas laisser leur père tout faire. Genzô doit être avant tout en pleine forme pour demain.

Tamotsu, en japonais : Je pourrai me consacrer des heures pour la plupart du boulot…

Sakura le coupa, en japonais : Ide, tu iras à la pêche aux infos auquel je pourrai donner de temps en temps un coup de main puisque je connais certains amis dans certaines équipes et tu t'occuperas de l'entretien du matériel.

Tamotsu, en japonais : D'accord.

Yayoi, en japonais : Et nous ?

Sakura, en japonais : Nous nous occuperons de la cuisine et du lavage des maillots. Ça vous va comme planning ?

Les filles et Tamotsu, en japonais : **OUI !**

Sakura, en japonais : Bien.

Sur ce, la fleur de cerisier alla préparer à manger pour les jumeaux. Les filles restèrent au début ensemble pour discuter tandis que Tamotsu rejoignit Shingo Aoi, son ami du collège. Une fois le repas prêt, Sakura revint auprès des autres. D'un coup d'œil, Genzô alla attraper son fils et Sakura récupéra sa fille après avoir déposé les assiettes sur la table. Ils se servirent de sièges hauts le temps que Dan et Dana mangèrent leurs assiettes. Tsubasa, lui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

Tsubasa, en japonais : Wakabayashi, comment fais-tu pour comprendre sans un mot ?

Genzô haussa les épaules, en japonais : Question d'habitude.

Tarô, en japonais : Ça a toujours été comme ça entre eux. Les mots deviennent inutiles quand un simple regard est très explicite.

Du côté des coachs, Minato avait vraiment du mal à se remettre de ses émotions que Tatsuo le remarqua tout de suite.

Tatsuo, en japonais : Ça ira, Minato ?

Minato, en japonais : Cette fille ne semble pas avoir du cœur… C'est une dure à cuire !

Tatsuo gronda, en japonais : **MINATO ! LES APPARENCES SONT VRAIMENT TROMPEUSES ! TU NE LA CONNAIS PAS, COMPRIS ?!**

Cet excès de colère fit sursauter toute la salle. Les joueurs et les managers gardèrent leurs yeux sur les deux coachs sans un mot. Alors que les jumeaux venaient de terminer leur repas, la fleur de cerisier ne mit pas très longtemps à comprendre qu'elle était l'objet de la conversation et elle quitta la salle avec sa fille. Genzô la suivit avec Dan, mécontent que le coach Gamô juge mal sa petite amie.

Sanae, en japonais : _Ouh là là ! Il y a vraiment de l'orage dans l'air…_

Tsubasa, en japonais : _Hé bien ! Il n'y a rien à dire… Les apparences sont trompeuses…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Une fille pleine de mystères au cœur meurtri**_

Alors que tout le monde se demanda qui était réellement Sakura Kinomoto, cette dernière coucha sa fille tandis que Genzô fit de même avec son fils dans leur chambre. Les deux bambins étaient endormis. Peu après, le jeune homme vit quelques larmes couler sur les joues de sa petite amie. N'aimant pas du tout la voir ainsi, il voulut s'approcher d'elle quand il remarqua le signe « Non » de la tête de sa chérie.

Genzô murmura doucement, en japonais : D'accord, chérie. Quand tu te sentiras mieux, tu sais où me trouver.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Genzô alla rejoindre les autres. Il comprenait parfaitement sa petite amie qui devait de temps en temps affronter seule ses soucis. Cependant il craignit pour la santé mentale de Sakura car il la sentait encore très fragile.

Genzô, en japonais : _Je sais que ça t'aide à endurcir mais n'en fais pas trop, chérie._

Tsubasa le vit arriver, en japonais : Ah, Wakabayashi ! Kinomoto va mieux ?

Tout le monde se tut dès qu'ils entendirent le nom « Kinomoto » car ils veulent savoir qui elle est réellement. Chacun voulait comprendre pourquoi la fleur de cerisier était partie si vite du salon et pourquoi les apparences étaient trompeuses…

Genzô eut un visage morose, en japonais : Non Tsubasa. Elle ne va pas bien…

Tarô roula ses yeux, en japonais : Ne me dis pas qu'elle est en train de pleurer encore ?!

Tsubasa, surpris, en japonais : Encore ?

Tarô jeta un regard noir à Tsubasa, en japonais : Ce n'est pas le moment ! (Il se tourna vers Genzô…) Oui ou non ?

Genzô eut un visage morose, en japonais : Eh bien si.

Tarô soupira, en japonais : Tu veux que j'aille la voir ?

Genzô, en japonais : Non Misaki. Sakura a besoin de surmonter ses soucis seule… Mais elle en fait trop et ça la fragilise encore plus même si elle ne le montre pas. Je suis très inquiet pour elle…

Tarô soupira, en japonais : Je suis certain qu'elle le sait, Wakabayashi. Avant que tu n'entres dans sa vie, elle était seule pour affronter tous les méandres de la vie donc elle n'est pas encore habituée que tu lui viennes en aide. Elle a tout perdu et ce n'est pas facile pour elle.

Tous, en japonais : _Tout perdu ? Mais de quoi parle Misaki ?_

Genzô soupira, en japonais : Je sais que c'est une femme pleine de mystères au cœur meurtri… (Il versa quelques larmes parce qu'il ressent la douleur de sa petite amie) Mais je l'aime tellement que j'ai peur de la perdre, Misaki !

Tarô, en japonais : Wakabayashi…

Tsubasa n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état d'âme comme tous les autres. Sanae se demanda ce que Sakura avait vécu de si terrible pour que Genzô soit si anxieux. Intrigué par l'aura mystérieuse de Sakura, tout le monde voulait savoir comment cela s'était passé leur première rencontre et comment Genzô était tombé amoureux. Le Super Great Goal Keeper sentit le regard de toute la salle sur lui y compris celui de Minato qui était à l'origine de la peine de sa petite amie.

Genzô soupira, en japonais : _Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix mais je ne raconterai pas tout ce soir. Sakura a encore le cœur fragile et je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse une dépression maintenant. J'ai eu beaucoup du mal à l'aider à surmonter sa douleur. Elle était beaucoup trop proche de son petit frère. Donner le prénom à son fils n'a pas vraiment arrangé les choses car chacun est unique à sa manière. Elle ne s'en était rendue compte il n'y a pas longtemps…_

Tsubasa, en japonais : Bon Wakabayashi, il y a des choses qu'on ne comprend pas. Pourquoi « Encore » et « Tout perdu » ?

Tarô, en japonais : Tsubasa, je ne pense pas que c'est le moment de parler de ce qui fait très mal à Sakura. Elle déteste ça.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Ah. D'accord.

Yukari, en japonais : Sans vouloir la vexer, on la trouve effrayante quand elle parle d'une voix glaciale. Comment peux-tu la supporter, Wakabayashi ?

Yoshiko, en japonais : C'est l'amour, Yukari.

Genzô, en japonais : Elle a raison. C'est l'amour.

Yayoi, en japonais : Il vaut mieux de ne pas la juger trop vite. Comme l'a dit Mikami, les apparences sont trompeuses.

Sanae, en japonais : On ne sait rien d'elle.

Shingo Aoi, en japonais : Comment l'as-tu connue, Wakabayashi ?

Genzô, en japonais : C'est là toute une histoire. Sachez d'abord que le ton glacial qu'elle emploie est dans sa nature.

Tatsuo, en japonais : Sakura est la preuve vivante qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle laisse paraître…

Tarô ajouta, en japonais : Tout juste. Sakura montre toujours sa froideur devant tout le monde mais elle cache une grande sensibilité et un grand cœur. Lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, je n'ai compris qu'une seule chose. Sakura a un besoin imminent de masquer ses sentiments de peur de souffrir.

Genzô, en japonais : _Elle possède un don inné que seuls Misaki et Schneider sont au courant._ Je suis le seul qui sait tout d'elle.

Hikaru, en japonais : Comment était-elle avec toi, Misaki ? Effrayante ou simplement froide ?

Tarô, en japonais : Tout dépend de la situation ce que vous qualifiez « Effrayante ». Au début, elle était froide mais elle avait très vite changé d'attitude. Elle me savait sociable mais je n'avais jamais compris comment elle avait découvert. _J'ai su par Wakabayashi qu'elle était dotée d'un pouvoir sans nom qu'elle utilise à bon escient…_

Sanae, en japonais : _C'est peu de choses mais comment était-elle quand Wakabayashi l'avait connue ?_

L'équipe, en japonais : Combien de temps la connais-tu, Wakabayashi ?

Genzô, en japonais : Six ans… On s'était connu à l'âge de quatorze ans. Sakura était nouvelle dans notre classe et elle nous avait tapés dans l'œil. Totalement différente des autres filles, Sakura était la seule qui ne portait pas de jupe parce qu'elle déteste la mode. En plus, elle nous a épatés car elle parle au moins neuf langues…

Tous sauf Tarô et Tatsuo, en japonais : Neuf langues ?!

Genzô confirma, en japonais : Oui. Vous avez déjà remarqué tout à l'heure… Le japonais et l'allemand… Elle parle couramment aussi l'anglais, l'italien et bien d'autres...

Tsubasa, en japonais : La plupart d'entre nous est bilingue… Elle force le respect…

Yayoi, en japonais : Il a dû passer beaucoup de choses dès le premier jour, non ?

Genzô rit, en japonais : Bingo !

Jun, en japonais : Raconte-nous, Wakabayashi.

Genzô en japonais : Schneider, Kartz et moi avions demandé d'être notre manager à Sakura car on n'en avait pas… Enfin c'est compliqué parce que la fille de notre coach, obnubilée par moi, ne s'occupait que de moi de temps en temps. Cependant il s'était avéré que c'était une malade mentale qui avait fait du tort à Sakura pour plusieurs raisons ridicules.

Sanae, curieuse, en japonais : Quel tort, Wakabayashi ?

Genzô, en japonais : Je ne le dirai pas, Anego. Même si cela restera sur ta faim, certaines raisons doivent rester secrètes parce que ça concerne Sakura qui n'est pas prête à affronter ses peines… Elle a énormément souffert et vous n'avez aucune idée du degré. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle parce que je veux qu'elle trouve un équilibre qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Son équilibre est trop fragile et je ne veux pas que ça s'effondre encore.

Yoshiko, surprise, en japonais : Comment ça encore ?

Yayoi, en japonais : Yoshiko, Wakabayashi ne le dira pas mais je pense que Kinomoto aurait beaucoup plus du mal à remonter la pente.

Jun, en japonais : Ça a dû être terrible…

Genzô, en japonais : …

Tsubasa relança, en japonais : Tu peux au moins nous dire ce qui t'a attiré chez elle ?

Genzô sourit, en japonais : Beaucoup de choses ! En premier c'était son entêtement car elle ne voulait pas céder. C'est une dure à cuire. J'ai dû me battre pour qu'elle sorte avec moi vu qu'elle attire pas mal de gars.

Tarô, en japonais : Vous n'avez aucune idée de quoi Sakura est capable. Je suis très surpris même encore maintenant alors que ça fait trois ans que je la connais… Parce qu'elle peut me faire rappeler quelqu'un d'autre qui ne m'est pas inconnu.

Tous froncèrent les sourcils, en japonais : Qui donc ? Comment fait-elle pour qu'elle ravive des souvenirs ?

Genzô, en japonais : Dès son premier jour d'école, on avait sport. Sakura ne se plaignait pas mais elle était la seule à me demander de prêter la casquette. J'ai au début cru qu'elle était comme tous les autres allemandes mais je me suis trompé. Elle ne m'avait jamais demandé de sortir ou de coucher avec moi. C'était même la seule fille qui ne portait pas d'uniforme des filles parce qu'elle détestait les jupes et encore maintenant. J'étais sidéré !

Sanae, en japonais : Et quand c'était d'autres garçons qui voulaient sortir avec elle ?

Genzô sourit mystérieusement, en japonais : Anego, pourquoi ne lui poserais-tu pas la question ? Elle ne va pas te manger.

Ryo bouda, en japonais : On aimerait bien savoir nous aussi ce que ta chérie en a fait.

Genzô lui tira la langue comme un gamin, en japonais : Je ne raconterai pas. Posez-lui la question.

Sanae sourit, en japonais : Gamin, va !

Yayoi, en japonais : On n'y manquera pas.

Yoshiko, en japonais : Vu son caractère, elle a dû les rabrouer…

Yukari, en japonais : Sans doute… _Mais pour moi, elle est une pimbêche._

Genzô, en japonais : Demandez-le lui tout simplement.

Jun intervint en changeant de sujet, en japonais : Comment est-elle devenue une joueuse professionnelle hors pair, Wakabayashi ?

Genzô, en japonais : C'est un mystère, Misugi.

Hikaru, en japonais : Que s'est-il passé au cours de sport ? Tu n'as pas dû t'ennuyer…

Genzô sourit, en japonais : Oh que non ! Sakura n'était pas au bout du rouleau comme les groupies et le reste de la classe à part Schneider, Kartz et moi. Elle a une résistance physique incroyable mais c'était lors des tirs au but que j'étais pantois !

Ryo, en japonais : Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait comme bêtise ?

Yuzô, mécontent, en japonais : La ferme, Ishizaki !

Tomeya, en japonais : T'es lourd comme gars !

Genzô râla, en japonais : Je me demande des fois si ça t'intéresse, Ishizaki !

Kazuki, en japonais : Continue, Wakabayashi.

Hiroshi, en japonais : Ignorons Ishizaki qui ne pense qu'à lui et qui fait son intéressant !

Ken, en japonais : Dis… On n'aurait pas par hasard cherché à la provoquer ?

Makoto, en japonais : C'est bien vrai, ça…

Misturu Sano, en japonais : Vu la manière comment elle répond…

Shun, en japonais : Qui est cette personne qui a cherché à la provoquer ?

Tarô, en japonais : Leur professeur de sport.

Kojiro, surpris, en japonais : Comment sais-tu cela, Misaki ?

Tarô, en japonais : Wakabayashi m'a déjà conté cette histoire. Ce professeur de sport avait provoqué Sakura en lui ordonnant de tirer dans la surface de réparation.

Sakura arriva sur les paroles de Tarô mais elle préféra de ne pas signaler sa présence. Elle voulait voir comment certains peuvent agir face à ce récit qu'elle connait que trop bien.

Parce que c'était son histoire bien à elle.

Sakura soupira, en japonais : _Bande de curieux ! Dans un sens, ils ont le droit de savoir un peu sur moi car on aura pour un bon moment cette cohabitation…_

Ryo se moqua, en japonais : Elle a obéi ? Elle a tiré dans la surface de réparation ?

Sakura serra les dents, en japonais : _Pour qui me prend-t-il cet imbécile ? Pour une trouillarde ?!_

Shingo Aoi défendit Sakura, en japonais : Tu ne la connais pas, Ishizaki... Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! De mon côté, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais j'ai entendu parler d'elle par mon ami Gino Fernandes. Il ne faut surtout pas la prendre à la légère !

Sakura, en japonais : _Gino… Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui…_

Ryo se moqua, en japonais : C'est une gentille fille très obéissante qui a peur de se faire gronder par son professeur !

Tout le monde le regarda d'une drôle de façon, le jugeant complètement inconscient d'oser de provoquer Sakura. Cette dernière était très mécontente d'être jugée de la sorte.

Genzô, en japonais : _Obéissante… Elle l'a été quand elle était encore une enfant au vivant de ses parents… Après leur mort, elle était devenue très sauvage parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être dominée par qui ce soit…_

Masao, en japonais : T'es fou ou quoi ?!

Kazuo, en japonais : Tu te crois où exactement ?!

Mamoru : Tu la crois si gentille que ça ?!

Takeshi, en japonais : Tu la crois si obéissante ?!

Hanji, en japonais : Tu mérites qu'on te bute le cul !

Yuzô, en japonais : Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était passé ! Tu n'étais pas là !

Ryo, en japonais : Mais j'imagine très bien la scène…

Tsubasa intervint, en japonais : Ishizaki, ça suffit ! Tu devrais te taire et écouter Wakabayashi et Misaki !

Voix glaciale, en japonais : Toi le singe, tu me payeras de t'être moqué de moi ! Si tu crois que je suis une gentille fille très obéissante, tu es complètement à l'ouest ! Pauvre con !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : « Ce n'est pas ce soir que je vais lui déclarer mon amour »**_

Tout le monde se tourna vers la voix et vit les yeux, rougis par les pleurs, de Sakura se remplir de fureur mal contenue. Poussant un soupir, Genzô s'approcha de sa petite amie et posa une mais apaisante sur son épaule pour la calmer. Ce geste eut l'effet escompté car Sakura n'était plus la furie. Tarô poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que les autres étaient totalement déroutés par ce changement radical du comportement de Sakura…

Genzô la rassura, en japonais : Ne l'écoute pas, chérie. Ishizaki est très connu pour ses blagues et ses moqueries parfois méchantes. C'est un Hermann Kartz en japonais, si tu préfères. Je raconte aux autres comment tu m'as attiré dès ton premier jour d'école.

Sakura rougit, en japonais : Ah… D'accord.

Sanae, en japonais : Mais avant de continuer ce récit, on aimerait bien savoir si des garçons voulaient sortir avec toi, Kinomoto.

La fleur de cerisier laissa tomber le vouvoiement puisqu'elle allait cohabiter avec eux durant le reste du stage pour le championnat du monde junior.

Sakura, en japonais : Je les ai tous renvoyé promener parce qu'ils voulaient m'empêcher de jouer au football et décider à ma place ce que je dois faire. Ceux qui font partie du football ne me comprennent pas vraiment mais c'est surtout à cause de mes sentiments. J'écoute mon cœur avant ma raison. En vérité, je testais les garçons car je voulais savoir qui était à ma hauteur.

Genzô, en japonais : Elle avait le choix entre Schneider, Fernandes, Gentile et moi. Elle n'a écouté que son cœur.

Yayoi, en japonais : Wah !

Shingo Aoi, en japonais : Et si on revenait au professeur de sport ? On aimerait connaître la suite ! Gino m'a dit que Kinomoto est une dure à cuire.

Sakura, en japonais : _Gino ! Tu vas m'entendre !_

Genzô, en japonais : Elle l'a tout simplement provoqué en duel.

Kazuki, surpris, en japonais : Sérieux ?!

Tarô, en japonais : Ses paroles étaient…

Sakura le coupa d'une voix glaciale, en japonais : Pour qui me prenez-vous, Professeur ? Pour une femme si faible ?! Ne me comparez pas à eux ! Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Tirez hors de la surface de réparation si vous n'êtes pas une femmelette !

Tous, en japonais : Ouah !

Kojiro, en japonais : Le professeur a perdu, j'imagine !

Tarô, Sakura et Genzô, en japonais : Bingo !

Ken, en japonais : C'est vraiment sérieux ?!

Sakura haussa les épaules, en japonais : Oui.

Genzô, en japonais : Ce n'est pas tout ! Elle m'avait marqué un but… Hors de la surface de réparation !

L'équipe, en japonais : **C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !**

Tarô fronça les sourcils, en japonais : Et pourquoi c'est impossible ?

Tatsuo fronça les sourcils, en japonais : Vous n'étiez pas là donc vous n'aviez rien vu. Misaki l'a vu de ses propres yeux lors de son passage en Allemagne parce que Genzô et Sakura s'entraînaient ensemble.

Ryo ricana méchamment, en japonais : Parce que c'est une fille ! Une gonzesse ne sait pas jouer au football !

Tsubasa gronda, en japonais : **ISHIZAKI ! TU…**

Sakura le coupa d'une voix glaciale qui donne froid dans le dos, en japonais : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gonzesse qui ne sait pas jouer au football ?!

Ryo parla méchamment, en japonais : Non mais t'es nulle en foot !

Sakura, glaciale avec un sourire affecté, en japonais : Je ne suis pas une mauviette comme toi. Je ne suis pas une trouillarde non plus ! Je sais jouer au football depuis que j'étais petite ! Le ballon était mon seul ami ! Tu pourrais expliquer ce que je ferais dans une équipe de première division en tant que capitaine et libéro si tu penses que je suis si nulle que ça en football ?!

Ryo, en japonais : …

L'équipe sauf Ryo, surpris, en japonais : Elle a raison, Ishizaki.

Sakura, glaciale, en japonais : Le football n'est pas un sport de gonzesses !

Kojiro, ahuri, en japonais : Mais c'est ma réplique, ça !

Genzô, en japonais : Voilà pourquoi elle me fait penser à toi, Hyuga. Elle a dit exactement ta réplique ce jour-là comme aujourd'hui.

Kojiro, ahuri, en japonais : **HEIN ?!**

Tarô, en japonais : Au fait, Sakura est capable de tirer d'une rare puissance pour une fille.

Genzô, en japonais : Exact ! Elle a imité le tir de Schneider mais en plus perfectionné. Elle m'a fait un peu penser à toi, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Ouah ! J'aimerai bien voir ça de mes propres yeux !

Sakura, en japonais : J'en prends note.

Tarô, en japonais : Sakura peut être plusieurs personnes à la fois. Elle maîtrise très vite n'importe quelle technique qu'elle n'a vu qu'une seule fois. Très observatrice, elle a une bonne vision du jeu et une bonne analyse des joueurs. Cependant elle est Kojiro en jupons quand elle rugit mais elle peut être Tsubasa, Misugi et d'autres encore en jupons.

Sakura râla, en japonais : **MISAKI ! JE NE SUIS PAS COMME EUX QUAND MÊME !**

Tarô eut une goutte de style manga derrière la tête mais il se mit à sourire doucement, habitué au changement radical de son amie. N'ayant jamais eu peur de la fureur mal contenue de sa petite amie, Genzô partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable ce qui surprit toute l'équipe sauf Tarô et Tatsuo. Sakura, elle, sourit gentiment mais son regard se voila de tristesse.

Cette scène-là lui rappelait trop Dan Kinomoto, tué par Anna Mayuko qui était devenue complètement folle.

Trop obnubilée par Genzô, Anna ne supportait pas du tout que les autres filles s'approchent de son objet de convoitise. Elle comprenait seulement « Je t'aime » quand Genzô lui disait « Je te hais » mais elle n'avait jamais voulu voir la vérité en face. Pour elle, Sakura était fautive et elle ne méritait pas d'être heureuse. La fleur de cerisier n'était pour rien car Genzô et Karl Heinz lui courraient après. Anna voyait l'inverse. Un jour, Anna avait disjoncté en voyant Sakura avec Dan. Cette folle croyait dur comme du fer que c'était le fils de Sakura et elle s'en était débarrassée sans se soucier aux sentiments de sa rivale. Ce geste avait pour conséquence de finir en prison et de dégoûter complètement Genzô qui avait apporté un long soutien moral à la fleur de cerisier.

Brisée par ces mauvais souvenirs, Sakura quitta la salle sans rien dire. Tsubasa la remarqua alors que Genzô continuait de rire et Tarô sourire de cette scène incongrue. Tout le monde resta coi même Minato n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Minato, en japonais : Tatsuo, tu n'as jamais vu Wakabayashi rire autant ?

Tatsuo, en japonais : Au début non, je n'ai jamais vu Genzô ainsi mais par la suite, j'ai compris qui avait réussi à le changer complètement. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Sakura d'avoir transformé Genzô. Ce dernier appréciait vraiment le caractère rebelle de la jeune fille et il n'en avait pas peur à la différence de Schneider et de Kartz. Voilà pourquoi Genzô était à la hauteur. Par ailleurs, Genzô et Sakura se ressemblent beaucoup quelque part et cela les a rapprochés inconsciemment. Ils ont soulevés bien des épreuves ensemble avant de sortir en amoureux. _Monsieur Wakabayashi avait même essayé de les séparer mais il n'avait pas pu gagner contre elle. Il m'a même dit que Sakura ressemblait beaucoup à une femme qu'il avait connue. C'était une certaine Nadeshiko Amamiya qui était connue pour sa détermination, sa patience, sa fermeté et la lutte mentale… c'était une guerrière qui avait beaucoup de répondant et qui possédait un don inné, transmis de génération en génération à toutes les descendantes des Amamiya. Cependant rien n'indique que Nadeshiko et Sakura fassent partie de la même famille. Genzô est déjà fiancé à la fille de Nadeshiko mais que va-t-il maintenant arriver à Sakura ? Sait-elle qu'elle risque de perdre Genzô même si elle a des enfants avec lui ? Que cache vraiment cette courageuse fille ?_

Tsubasa reprocha à Genzô, en japonais : Wakabayashi, je crois que tu l'as vexée.

Genzô cessa de rire subitement et voila son regard de tristesse, en japonais : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Tsubasa. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est une longue histoire.

Tarô, triste pour son amie, en japonais : Tsubasa, Wakabayashi n'est pour rien là parce que c'est un mauvais souvenir de Sakura qui concerne un être auquel elle tenait beaucoup… Sa plaie est très mal fermée.

Sanae, en japonais : Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

Genzô, en japonais : Je ne veux pas en parler. Sakura a tendance de faire une dépression qui sera très difficile à enlever car ça peut être encore plus violent que la précédente. Elle peut être incontrôlable la prochaine fois. J'aurai bien du mal à la calmer tout seul.

Tarô, inquiet, en japonais : On t'a aidé la dernière fois ?

Genzô, en japonais : Oui par Schneider.

Sanae, en japonais : _Kinomoto a beaucoup souffert d'après que je viens d'entendre mais à quel niveau ?_

Yayoi, en japonais : _Ça explique son ton glacial._

Yoshiko, en japonais : _La vie a été injuste avec elle…_

Yukari, en japonais : _Je me demande comment elle s'est battue pour avoir un tel mental car elle n'a rien gardé ce qui indique l'enfance innocente. En avait-elle eu ?_

Genzô, en japonais : Vous verrez, vous apprendrez à mieux connaître ma petite amie. Elle est pleine de mystères mais c'est une fille de confiance.

Toute l'équipe sauf Tarô, en japonais : D'accord.

Genzô, en japonais : Cependant il y a un avantage avec elle.

Tsubasa, naïf, en japonais : Quoi donc ?

Tarô, en japonais : On peut parler foot à bâtons rompus.

Genzô, en japonais : Car le foot est sa passion bien qu'il y a des limites parce qu'elle peut discuter d'autre chose.

Sur ce, le Super Great Goal Keeper alla retrouver Sakura sur le balcon parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il ne voulait pas la perdre parce que sa vie ne valait plus rien sans elle.

OoO

Après le départ de Genzô, Tsubasa posa son regard sur Sanae en poussant un soupir. La jeune femme le sentit mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle se sentait blessée parce que le génie du foot ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole.

Tsubasa en japonais : _Ce n'est pas ce soir que je vais lui déclarer mon amour…_

Sanae, en japonais : _À quoi m'attendais-je ? Il ne pense qu'au foot ! Il n'y a même pas de place pour moi dans son cœur. Pourtant je l'aime mais je ne lui dirai jamais. Je n'ai pas envie que mes amies sachent que j'ai le cœur brisé._

Tsubasa en japonais : _Je voudrai tant me retrouver seul avec Sanae mais ce soir, c'est vraiment foutu. On ne me lâchera pas de si tôt ! Voilà Ishizaki qui vient me casser les oreilles comme à son habitude…_

Sanae, en japonais : _Avant que je démissionne dans un mois, je vais attendre que Tsubasa me parle au moins une fois…_

Sakura et Genzô revinrent auprès les autres. Tarô vit les yeux encore rougis de son amie et il s'en inquiéta. Il la prit dans ses bras sans qu'il ait besoin de l'accord de Genzô. Sakura se laissa faire, détachant de son fiancé, et nicha son visage dans l'épaule de l'artiste du terrain.

Tarô, en français : Tu as encore pleuré, Sakura.

Sakura, en français : Oui, je le sais. Ça ira, Misaki.

Tarô, en français : Eh ! ne m'appelle pas « Misaki » ! C'est trop formel ! Arf ! Je veux que tu m'appelles « Tarô » ou je deviens vraiment jaloux de ceux que tu appelles par leur prénom ! On se connait depuis cinq ans, non ?

Sakura, en français : Oh bébé ! Désolée ! Tu aurais dû me dire plus tôt, Tarô !

Tarô, en français : Mouais. Merci bien pour « Bébé » !

Sakura, en français : Arf ! Te plains pas !

Le jeune homme se détacha un peu de la fleur de cerisier et la regarda dans ses yeux avec sa mine sérieuse. Sakura sut à ce regard que son ami n'aimait pas sa façon d'agir et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder de recevoir un sermon.

Sakura, en japonais : _Arf ! Un sermon…_

Tarô, en français : Je ne suis pas un bébé !

Sakura gémit, moqueuse, en français : Tarôôôô ! Bébéééé !

Tarô, en français : Sakuraaaa ! Sais-tu que tu es vraiment têtue quand tu t'y mets ? Tu agis toujours comme si tu es toute seule mais regarde un peu autour de toi. Il y a beaucoup de personne qui peuvent se soucier de toi et tu sais très bien que tu n'es plus toute seule. Je suis là et Wakabayashi aussi sans oublier tes grands frères ni tous ceux que tu as connu au cours de tes voyages. Tu as de beaux enfants qui ont besoin de leur mère. Tu peux compter sur nous n'importe quand alors arrête de faire comme si nous n'étions pas là. Je ne veux plus que tu affrontes tes problèmes en solo ! Je ne veux plus aussi que tu te dises que tu dois surmonter seule tes soucis car tu te fragilises encore plus. On t'aime, Sakura. On veut être ta véritable famille que tu n'as jamais eue. Wakabayashi est mort d'inquiétude pour toi. Personne ne l'a vu dans cet état-là ! Et tu sais quoi ?

Sakura, en français : Il a…

Tarô, en français : T'as deviné. Il a pleuré pour toi. Bon j'espère que demain sera un nouveau jour.

Sakura sourit, en français : Merci Tarô.

Tout le monde n'avait strictement rien compris au français mais ils virent Sakura embrasser Tarô sur la joue. Comme il se faisait vraiment tard, tout le monde alla se coucher au grand dam de Tsubasa qui pesta. La fleur de cerisier l'entendit mais elle ne lui fit pas remarquer.

Sakura, en japonais : _Il veut tenter de faire quelque chose pour qu'il peste comme ça._

Tsubasa en japonais : _Ce n'est vraiment pas ce soir que je vais lui avouer mon amour…_

Le génie du foot n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner si facilement mais il tenait tant que sa relation avec Sanae reste secrète.

Tsubasa en japonais : _Je n'ai pas envie que les médias sachent que j'ai une petite amie. Sanae, je sais que tu auras envie d'en parler à quelqu'un mais personne ne sait réellement garder un secret…_

Mais Tsubasa ne connaissait pas Sakura. Du coup, il ne pouvait pas certifier qu'elle sache garder un secret à part tous ceux qui l'ont réellement connue.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : La requête et le premier contact**_

Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva au réfectoire. Tsubasa ne quitta pas du coin de l'œil Sanae qui était en compagnie de ses amies.

Tsubasa, en japonais : _Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen pour que je me retrouve seul avec Sanae… Mais ce n'est pas facile du tout avec Ishizaki dans les parages…_

Lorsque Sakura arriva à son tour avec Genzô et les jumeaux, Tarô poussa un soupir quand il remarqua les yeux gonflés et rougis de la fleur de cerisier. L'artiste du terrain alla à l'encontre du super Great goal keeper pour en avoir le cœur net.

Tarô, en japonais : Wakabayashi, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui lui arrive et ne me dis pas qu'elle a pleuré toute la nuit !

Genzô, en japonais : Comme tu peux le constater, elle a pleuré toute la nuit. Je l'ai entendue même si elle affirme le contraire. Tu la connais, Misaki. Elle a sa fierté. Te souviens-tu du récit dont je t'ai parlé ?

Tarô, en japonais : Oui, je me souviens. Je déteste de la voir comme ça ! Elle est importante…

Genzô soupira, en japonais : Oui je sais que tu tiens à elle. Sakura ne digère pas très bien la mort de Dan Kinomoto. Je la comprends car elle était très proche de lui.

Les filles sauf Sakura, en japonais : _Qui est Dan Kinomoto pour elle ? Bien qu'ils aient le même nom de famille, je ne pense pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble… Quel âge avait ce Dan ?_

Tarô soupira, en japonais : Il va falloir éviter de faire allusion à lui le temps qu'elle fasse son deuil. Je veux dire que quand ça ne lui fera plus de mal de parler de lui.

Genzô, en japonais : Je sais mais c'est à elle d'en parler. Tu viens m'aider pour les jumeaux ? Je lui ai dit de ne pas trop s'occuper d'eux aujourd'hui et de venir au cours de l'entraînement pour se défouler dans le ballon.

Tarô, en japonais : Bonne idée, Wakabayashi. D'après mes souvenirs, elle n'est heureuse que quand elle tape dans le ballon.

Voix, en japonais : Quoi ?!

Tarô et Genzô se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à certains joueurs qui venaient d'écouter la conversation.

Genzô, en japonais : À vous de découvrir Sakura tout au long du stage.

De son côté, Tatsuo savait que son protégé n'y était pour rien dans la tristesse de Sakura. Il fit part des intentions de son ancien élève à Minato et de la présence de Sakura au cours de l'entraînement de la journée.

Minato, en japonais : Je veux voir de mes propres yeux ce qu'elle a dans le ventre. J'ai déjà l'impression qu'elle est digne d'entrer dans une équipe nationale avec un tel mental qu'elle possède.

Tatsuo, en japonais : Tu seras servi.

Sur ce, il s'approcha alors de Kojiro Hyuga qui était en compagnie de Takeshi Sawada, Ken Wakashimazu et de Kazuki Sorimachi.

Tatsuo, en japonais : Hyuga, je peux compter sur toi pour faire comprendre à Sakura certaines choses.

Kojiro, surpris, en japonais : Pourquoi moi ?!

Tatsuo, en japonais : Parce que tu es le mieux placé puisque tu as déjà vécu la situation qu'elle endure en ce moment.

Genzô échappa aux questions embarrassantes de ses amis et s'approcha du tigre…

Genzô, en japonais : Mikami a raison. Il n'y a que toi qui peux lui faire savoir.

Kojiro protesta, en japonais : Mais Wakabayashi !

Tarô réussit à fuir ses amis et rejoignit le gardien de but car il se sentait concerné à cause de son amitié envers Sakura.

Tarô, en japonais : Moi aussi je suis d'accord, Kojiro. Tu es le seul qui a perdu un être cher à ton cœur parmi nous.

Kojiro protesta, en japonais : Vous… (Il était maintenant énervé) **VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ! JE NE SAIS PAS PARLER AUX FILLES, MOI !**

Voix moqueuse, en japonais : **LA HONTE, HYUGA ! AUCUNE FILLE NE VOUDRA DE TOI À FORCE !**

C'était Ryo Ishizaki qui se moquait ouvertement du tigre. Sakura l'entendit mais elle n'aimait pas ce ton rempli de sarcasme.

Kojiro répliqua en râlant, en japonais : **LA FERME, ISHIZAKI !** Tu peux parler pour toi ! Tu n'as aucune petite amie !

Ryo, en japonais : Tu me cherches ?! Je m'en trouverai une !

Tsubasa intervint en tant que capitaine, en japonais : Ça suffit, Ishizaki ! Un peu de respect ne te fera pas de mal.

Sanae intervint, en japonais : Tu ne comprendras jamais les filles Ishizaki ! C'est une délicate situation pour Kinomoto qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère. Tu n'imagines pas que ça peut être très douloureux ce qu'elle a pu vivre. Tu n'en a aucune idée !

Ryo, en japonais : …

Tarô, en japonais : Tu acceptes, Kojiro ?

Kojiro, en japonais : Mais euh… _Va-t-elle me sauter dessus ?!_

Genzô le rassura, en japonais : Elle ne va pas te manger ni te sauter dessus. Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre.

Kojiro, en japonais : … _Comment a-t-il deviné que je pensais si cette fille allait me sauter dessus ou pas ?!_

De son côté, Sakura haussa les épaules avant de remarquer la présence de Shingo Aoi devant elle.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, en japonais : Que se passe-t-il, Aoi ? Vous faîtes une drôle de tête !

Shingo A, en japonais : Tu as bien dit que tu connaissais Gino et Gentile…

Sakura eut un petit sourire, en japonais : Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai même entendu dire que Salvatore vous fait toujours des misères.

Shingo A, en japonais : En effet, il continue encore à me rabaisser malgré qu'on ne soit pas dans le même club. Je voudrai savoir…

Sakura, en japonais : Hum ?

Shingo A, en japonais : A-t-il toujours été désagréable ?

Sakura, en japonais : … _Je vais abandonner le vouvoiement car on va cohabiter pendant un long moment…_

Toute la salle s'était tue au moment où Shingo Aoi était en train de discuter avec la fleur de cerisier avec étonnement. Seuls, Genzô, Tarô et Tatsuo étaient rassurés de l'audace du prince de soleil d'aborder la petite amie de ce premier.

Sakura, en italien : Excuse-moi de ne pas continuer la conversation dans notre langue maternelle mais ça ne regarde pas les autres.

Shingo A. sourit, en italien : Pas de souci !

Sakura sourit doucement, en italien : Comme ça fait un peu plus de six ans que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Salvatore Gentile et de Gino Fernandes, je ne sais qu'ils avaient changé ou non. Mais tu viens de dire que Salvatore ne cesse pas de te rabaisser ?

Shingo A, en italien : Oui. Il n'a pas changé ?

Sakura rigola, en italien : Oh que non ! Vraiment pas ! Il a toujours été aussi désagréable et je me demande comment Gino peut le supporter ainsi ! Salvatore n'a toujours pas accepté que j'ai repoussé ses avances à la différence de Gino Fernandes.

Shingo A, en italien : Ses avances ? Il voulait sortir avec toi ?

Sakura soupira, en italien : Oui. Gino aussi voulait sortir avec moi mais quand il avait su que je l'avais toujours considéré comme un grand frère, il avait tout fait pour conserver notre amitié.

La plupart des joueurs avait la bouche grande ouverte, se rendant compte que Sakura parlait en une journée dans sa cinquième langue. Ils se demandèrent laquelle était sa langue d'origine.

OoO

La seule personne qui pouvait comprendre la langue à moitié était Kojiro Hyuga puisqu'il apprend la langue.

Kojiro, en japonais : Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de moi.

Genzô, en japonais : Détrompe-toi, Hyuga ! Parle-lui de toi quand tu avais perdu un être cher à ton cœur et tu verras sa réaction. Il n'y a que toi qui pourras la mieux comprendre !

Kojiro protesta, en japonais : Mais !

Genzô lui murmura à l'oreille, en japonais : Ceci est un secret que seuls Misaki, Schneider, Mikami et moi sommes au courant. Tu ne pourras pas dire aux autres. Sakura a failli de mourir en se suicidant car elle croyait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à la mort de celui qu'elle a perdu. Elle a déjà tenté deux fois de se suicider…

Kojiro, en japonais : **QU… ?!** _Cette fille est allée jusque là ?!_

Tsubasa, en japonais : Elle sait parler couramment italien. Ce sera l'occasion pour toi de converser dans cette langue, non ? Ça te fera un bon entrainement ! Tu veux aller à la Juventus Torino d'après que j'ai entendu dire.

Kojiro, en japonais : Oui… _Un bon entraînement pour moi d'améliorer mon italien… Y a aussi Shingo Aoi qui pourrait m'aider… À moins que cette Kinomoto est une adepte dans cette langue…_

OoO

Shingo A, en italien : Au fait ! Comment se fait-il que Gino et Gentile m'ont si peu parlé de toi ?

Sakura, en italien : Par respect pour moi. Tu ne m'as jamais vu jusqu'à hier.

Minato, en japonais : **BON ! TOUT LE MONDE, C'EST L'HEURE D'ALLER À L'ENTRAINEMENT !**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : Un peu de vérité**_

Toute l'équipe nippone s'en alla à l'entraînement tandis que les filles s'occupèrent de la cuisine. Genzô demanda à son ancien coach de veiller sur ses chérubins. Tatsuo ne se permit pas de refuser surtout quand il s'agit d'aider Sakura qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Tsubasa, quant à lui, jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Sanae.

Tsubasa, en japonais : _Je jure que ce soir, je vais me déclarer à Sanae. Je m'arrangerai à ce qu'__Ishizaki__ me lâche et que personne ne sache quoi ce soit._

Sur ces pensées, l'ex-capitaine de Nankatsu rejoignit les autres. Dans la cuisine, Sanae ne participa pas beaucoup à la conversation de Yoshiko, Yukari et de Yayoi.

Sanae, en japonais : _Va-t-il m'ignorer pendant longtemps ? Mais à quoi m'attendais-je ? __Tsubasa__ ne pense qu'au foot et rien d'autre._

Anego remarqua que Sakura ne parlait pas avec les autres mais elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder.

Sanae, en japonais : _Pourquoi reste-t-elle si souvent seule dans son coin ? Je reconnais qu'elle est froide mais je pense qu'elle cache une grande sensibilité au fond d'elle. __Wakabayashi__a__ bien dit qu'elle est une fille de confiance mais comment lui parler sans être indiscret ?_

La fleur de cerisier sentit le regard pesant de Sanae sur elle mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle n'était pas mieux placée d'objecter car elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder Yoshiko, ne sachant pas comment lui adresser la parole.

Yoshiko, en japonais : Quelque chose ne va pas, Kinomoto ? Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage ?

Sakura, gênée, en japonais : Je… Non. C'est juste que…

Sanae, en japonais : _Aww ! Elle est trop mignonne quand elle est gênée ! Ça montre à tel point qu'elle est une personne à multiple facettes._

Yayoi la rassura, en japonais : Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de te trouver dans un milieu inconnu mais nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Si tu veux vraiment dire quelque chose, peu importe si c'est important ou non, tu ne dois pas hésiter.

Sanae sourit, en japonais : Yayoi a raison, Kinomoto.

Sakura, en japonais : Hé bien, c'est à propos de Matsuyama… Enfin… Toi…

Yukari la coupa, surprise, en japonais : De Yoshiko ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! _Je vois clair dans son jeu ! Cette teigne va piquer Matsuyama ! Elle n'est pas du tout innocente !_

Sakura soupira, en japonais : Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses exactement mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le travail de manager. C'est juste que…

Yukari la coupa en ricanant, en japonais : Tu veux lui piquer Matsuyama, c'est ça ?! Wakabayashi ne te suffit pas ?! Il faut aussi que tu embrasses d'autres gars sur la bouche ?! Tu n'es qu'une…

Sanae la coupa sèchement, en japonais : Yukari, tu sautes aux conclusions hâtives car tu ne la laisses même pas terminer ses phrases. _Kinomoto__ est vraiment mal à l'aise en ce moment parce qu'elle est mal jugée par mes amies. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle d'être dans cette hostilité._

Sakura serra les poings de rage, en japonais : _Comment ose-t-elle me juger de la sorte ?! J'ai deux enfants de __Genzô__ et elle me débite ce charabia ?! Je n'ai jamais eu honte d'avoir embrassé certains pas loin de leur commissure des lèvres. Je suis simplement très affectueuse avec mes grands frères !_

Yoshiko, fâchée, en japonais : **YUKARI ! COMMENT PEUX-TU LUI DIRE CELA ?!**

Sanae, furieuse, en japonais : **JE NE TE SAVAIS PAS SI MESQUINE ! ELLE EST MERE DE DEUX ENFANTS !**

Yayoi, mécontente, en japonais : **TU NE SAIS RIEN D'ELLE !**

Sakura hurla, en japonais : **ASSEZ ! J'EN AI MARRE QU'ON ME JUGE SANS ME CONNAÎTRE VRAIMENT ! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE MOI ET VOUS NE SAVEZ MÊME PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS VRAIMENT DIRE ! MOI, AMOUREUSE DE MATSUYAMA ?! VOUS VOULEZ RIRE ?! JE NE LE CONNAIS NI D'EVE NI D'ADAM MÊME SI J'AVAIS ENTENDU PARLE DE LUI CAR C'EST LA PREMIERE FOIS QUE JE LE RENCONTRE EN VRAI ! ET PUIS JE NE SUIS PAS QUELQU'UN QUI A FACILEMENT UN COUP DE FOUDRE DES LE PREMIER REGARD ! JE NE L'AI JAMAIS ETE ! JE N'EMBRASSE PAS TOUS LES GARS SUR LA BOUCHE, JUSTE L'HOMME DONT JE SUIS VRAIMENT AMOUREUSE ! ET POUR INFO, CE N'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE SI CES GARS TOMBENT FACILEMENT AMOUREUX DE MOI ! C'ST JUSTE QUE JE LEUR AI SOUVENT DIT LA VERITE SUR EUX QU'ILS EURENT LE COUP DE FOUDRE VOLONTAIREMENT ! JE N'AVAIS RIEN DEMANDE !**

Les quatre filles écarquillèrent les yeux d'ébahissement car la fureur de Sakura était comme de la foudre qui brisait un arbre.

Sanae, en japonais : _Wah__ ! Elle ne mâche pas ses mots mais elle a parfaitement raison. __Yukari__ n'aurai jamais dû la juger trop vite surtout lorsque qu'on ne connaît pas la raison du fait qu'elle parle de Matsuyama._

Yoshiko essaya de revenir à la conversation initiale, en japonais : Heu… Que voulais-tu me dire à propos de Matsuyama, Kinomoto ?

Mais la fleur de cerisier était tellement furieuse qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Elle quitta en trombe la cuisine sans répondre à la question de Yoshiko. Cette dernière ainsi que Sanae et Yayoi jetèrent un regard rempli de reproches à Yukari.

Yoshiko, en japonais : Comment peux-tu lui faire cela, Yukari ?! Elle fait l'effort de nous parler mais toi… Tu l'accuses de voler Matsuyama ?! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle veut réellement !

Sanae, en japonais : Es-tu heureuse maintenant, Yukari ? Tu viens de nous faire perdre l'occasion de connaître Kinomoto juste à sa valeur.

Yukari haussa les épaules, en japonais : Pas la peine de vous énerver contre moi. Elle mérite une bonne leçon car elle se croit tout permis ! Comment pouvez-vous expliquer qu'elle ne dévoile pas ce qu'elle cache ni qu'elle ose d'embrasser un autre devant Wakabayashi ?!

Yayoi, en japonais : Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Yukari. Si elle n'a pas envie de parler de son passé, personne ne la forcera ! Si elle fait ça ce n'est pas notre problème ! Kinomoto a sa propre façon d'aimer tout garçon et je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse être vraiment amoureuse de chacun à part Wakabayashi en raison des enfants qui sont une preuve d'amour. Nous n'avons pas vu sous cet angle les actions de Kinomoto et nous n'avons aucun droit de la juger !

Sanae, en japonais : Tu as dépassé les bornes, Yukari. Je te conseille de réviser ton comportement excessif. Yayoi, Yoshiko, allons retrouver Kinomoto avant que Wakabayashi nous passe un savon.

Sur ce, les trois filles quittèrent Yukari et se mirent à la recherche de Sakura qui avait quitté le centre.

Yukari, en japonais : _Les idiotes ! Ne se rendent-elles pas compte que __Kinomoto__ n'est pas celle qui laisse paraître ? Femme pleine de mystères au cœur meurtri… Mon œil ! Bien que je ne connaisse pas son passé, je ne suis pas certaine de ce que j'avance mais elle avait certainement déjà trompé ce Dan. Elle devrait être totalement honnête envers elle-même et cesser de vouloir voler le petit-ami des autres. Cette fille ne m'inspire pas confiance !_

Mais Yukari était très loin de la vérité sur Sakura et elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il l'attendait lorsqu'elle serait face à Genzô, à Tarô et à Tatsuo ainsi à ses « Grands frères ».

OoO

Sur le terrain, tous les joueurs s'entraînaient sérieusement quand ils virent soudainement Sakura s'approcher d'un pas rageur. Genzô, Tarô et Tatsuo roulèrent les yeux d'exaspération, ne comprenant pas pourquoi certains d'entre eux étaient hostiles envers la fleur de cerisier qui n'avait rien fait de mal. Tsubasa, Kojiro, Hikaru, Jun, Kazuki et Shingo Aoi eurent une goutte de style manga derrière leur tête.

Tsubasa, en japonais : _Ouh__ la __la__ ! Que s'est-il passé pour que __Kinomoto__ soit en colère ?_ (Il se tourna vers Genzô.) Wakabayashi ? Est-elle toujours comme cela quand elle est furax ?

Genzô acquiesça, en japonais : Oui mais elle peut être encore plus terrible sur le terrain. Si tu la voyais…

Tarô, en japonais : À mon avis, les filles l'ont mal jugée sans la connaître.

Genzô gémit, en japonais : Mais pourquoi ont-elles sauté aux conclusions hâtives ?!

Tsubasa, en japonais : _Ça craint. J'espère que Sanae ne l'a pas fait._

Hikaru, en japonais : _Yoshiko__ est trop gentille et incapable de faire du mal à autrui._

Jun, en japonais : _Yayoi est incapable…_

Voix, en japonais : **KINOMOTO ! ATTENDS !**

Tout le terrain vit Sanae, Yoshiko et Yayoi essayer de rattraper Sakura.

Genzô fronça les sourcils, en japonais : Misaki, Tsubasa, qui est la dernière manager ?

Tarô, en japonais : Yukari Nishimoto.

Tsubasa, en japonais : C'est la meilleure amie de Sanae.

Genzô gémit, en japonais : J'en ai assez de voir ma petite amie souffrir autant ! Elle a subi pas mal d'hostilité ce qui l'a totalement fragilisée. Misaki, ça m'inquiète vraiment ! J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une rechute !

Tsubasa écarquilla les yeux de surprise, en japonais : _Je ne l'ai jamais vu si inquiet… Comment une fille comme __Kinomoto__ ait-elle pu autant souffrir ?!_

Voix, en japonais : **KINOMOTO ! JE CONNAISSAIS BIEN YUKARI MAIS JE NE SAVAIS PAS QU'ELLE IRAIT JUSQUE LÀ !**

Tsubasa, en japonais : _Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle, ma Sanae. Vivement ce soir pour que je puisse lui déclarer ma flamme._

Sanae, Yoshiko et Yayoi ne savaient pas comment faire pour calmer Sakura. Cette dernière prit un ballon, dribbla autour du terrain et termina par un shoot contre un arbre. Tous les joueurs et les trois managers à part Genzô, Tarô et Tatsuo n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Dan et Dana s'accrochèrent aux jambes de leur « Oncle » pour se sentir en sécurité. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur mère ainsi. Sakura était tellement furieuse qu'elle continua de shooter de toutes ses forces contre le pauvre arbre qui commençait à perdre son écorce.

Tsubasa eut une goutte de style manga derrière sa tête, en japonais : _Wakabayashi__ et __Misaki__ ont raison. C'est bien un __Hyuga__ en jupons._

Kojiro, paniqué, en japonais :** WAKABAYASHI ! COMMENT PEUX-TU RESTER CALME À UN MOMENT PAREIL ?!**

Tsubasa, en japonais : Ne vas-tu pas la calmer ?

Genzô soupira, en japonais : Je ne peux pas. Lorsqu'elle a cette réaction-là, elle sait que certains d'entre vous lui témoigniez l'hostilité et que vous sautez aux conclusions sans chercher ce qu'elle veut dire réellement.

Tarô, en japonais : Elle finira par se calmer toute seule. Laissons-la se défouler.

Sanae, Yoshiko et Yayoi s'approchèrent de Genzô, se sentant fautives de l'état de Sakura mais honteuses du mauvais traitement de Yukari.

Yayoi, en japonais : Nous sommes sincèrement désolées, Wakabayashi.

Yoshiko, en japonais : Elle me fixait et j'ai cru que j'avais quelque chose sur le visage. Je lui ai demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Yayoi, en japonais : Vu qu'elle hésitait à parler, je l'ai rassurée de manière qu'elle ne se sente pas dépaysée.

Sanae termina, en japonais : Elle voulait juste parler de Matsuyama à Yoshiko…

Yoshiko corrigea, en japonais : Non, de moi par rapport à Matsuyama.

Hikaru, surpris, en japonais : Hein ?! Et pourquoi ?

Yoshiko, en japonais : C'est ce que j'essaie de savoir mais Yukari a sauté aux conclusions qui n'ont pas plu à Kinomoto.

Genzô, inquiet, en japonais : Dites-moi, les filles ! Vous êtes sûres que vous n'avez rien contre elle ?

Sanae s'emporta, en japonais : **WAKABAYASHI ! TU ME CONNAIS, NON ?! JE NE FERAIS PAS DE MAL À CELLE QUE TU AIMES !**

Tarô la calma, en japonais : Nakazawa, ne lui en veux pas. Il sait très bien au fond de lui que tu ne ferais rien qui puisse briser votre amitié. Il faut le comprendre aussi qu'il n'est plus le même quand il s'agit de Sakura. Il souffre de la voir comme ça même s'il ne le montre pas physiquement. Sakura a un gros défaut… Elle ne lui dit pas toujours quand elle ne va pas bien et elle le lui cache bien, jusqu'au jour où elle ne peut plus supporter la tension. Nakazawa, il a peur… Très peur de la perdre. Tu ne sais pas de quoi Sakura est capable de faire quand elle déprime.

Touchée par ces paroles, Sanae s'excusa auprès de Genzô. Ce dernier révéla aux filles que sa petite amie n'avait pas d'amis du côté des filles malgré qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipe féminine de Hambourg. Sanae rassura le dieu protecteur du Japon que Yoshiko, Yayoi et elle-même n'avaient absolument rien contre Sakura. Toutes les trois lui racontèrent ce que Yukari avait dit.

Genzô beugla, en japonais : **QUOOOIII ?! SAKURA NE FERAIT JAMAIS ÇA ! CE N'EST PAS SON GENRE DE FAIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE !**

Tarô, en japonais : Surtout quand Wakabayashi avait eu du mal à avoir Sakura. Il s'était battu pour l'avoir contre son éternel rival Schneider.

Yayoi, en japonais : Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

Jun, en japonais : Il me semble bien que Kinomoto n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'attache facilement aux autres. Tu étais amoureux bien avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive ?

Genzô, en japonais : Exactement. Schneider et moi avions eu un coup de foudre. Pour lui, je ne sais pas quand il l'a eu. Pour moi, C'est quand je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne me demandait que ma casquette pendant l'éducation sportive dès son premier jour d'école. Je n'avais su que plus tard ce que je ressentais pour elle. Si elle embrasse certains gars à la commissure des lèvres, c'est sa façon de montrer qu'elle est très affectueuse envers eux. Ça m'avait rendu au début jaloux mais je me suis habitué avec le temps. Elle m'avait même dit qu'elle ne faisait pas ça dans tous les pays qu'elle avait visité, juste avec Ryôma Hino d'Uruguay, Gino Fernandes d'Italie, Karl Heinz Schneider d'Allemagne et particulièrement avec Stephan Levin de la Suède _bien qu'ils soient plus qu'affectueux._

Tsubasa, en japonais : Je peux te poser une question, Wakabayashi ?

Genzô, en japonais : Oui ?

Tsubasa, en japonais : En fait, tout le monde se la pose. Quand Kinomoto s'était-elle rendu compte de tes sentiments ?

Genzô, gêné, en japonais : Ben… Je lui avais déclaré ma flamme…

Tarô, en japonais : Ce n'est pas évident de vous le dire, en fait. Il s'était pris trois râteaux.

Tatsuo, en japonais : Seulement deux car le dernier était un peu particulier. Le problème venait de Sakura qui était parfaitement consciente de tous les efforts que Genzô avait fait pour la faire tomber amoureuse. Cependant elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter ses sentiments parce qu'elle avait peur… Très peur qu'il la rejetait à cause de ce passé.

Tarô, en japonais : La seconde fois où Wakabayashi avait été rejeté, Sakura ne lui avait rien dit sur son passé.

Genzô, en japonais : Pour mon premier râteau, Sakura ne ressentait rien pour moi et elle était très froide. J'aurais dû abandonner mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Je m'étais donné à fond pour la conquérir, quitte à me briser mon cœur.

Tout le terrain comprit que Sakura n'avait jamais eu l'intention de nuire son entourage.

OoO

Un peu plus tard, les joueurs japonais reprirent leur entraînement tandis que Sakura s'arrêta de shooter en poussant un soupir, se sentant plus calme. En se retournant, elle constata la présence des trois filles dont l'une d'entre elles tenait une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Sakura prit une gorgée d'eau minérale après l'avoir récupérée. Sanae, Yoshiko et Yayoi allèrent ensuite la prendre dans leurs bras sans un mot. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, la joueuse se raidit.

Sakura bégaya, en japonais : M… Mais… Que faîtes-vous ?

Sanae, en japonais : Nous voulons être tes amies, Kinomoto. Tes vraies amies.

Yayoi, en japonais : Ne te préoccupe pas de Yukari et n'hésite pas à venir nous voir si tu as besoin de parler.

Yoshiko, en japonais : Partage tes peines et tes joies avec nous à ton rythme. Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu voulais me parler à propos de Matsuyama ?

Sakura, en japonais : Mais… Je…

Sanae sentit quelque chose tomber sur sa joue et elle comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait : Sakura pleurait.

Yoshiko, en japonais : _C'est horrible de ne pas avoir d'amies sur qui compter… Elle a tellement enduré seule sans aucune aide extérieure…_

Yayoi, en japonais : _Ça me fait mal au cœur d'apprendre de la bouche de __Misaki__ qu'elle garde encore des blessures dont elle n'en parle pas à __Wakabayashi__._

Sanae, en japonais : _Je comprends mieux les inquiétudes de __Wakabayashi__. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule, __Kinomoto__ !_

Une fois que sa crise de larmes fut passée, Sakura regarda ses trois nouvelles amies avec un peu de gêne.

Sanae sourit, en japonais : Ne t'en fais pas. C'est rassurant que tu te laisses aller.

Sakura, en japonais : Je… Merci.

Sanae la trouva si mignonne avec sa timidité qu'elle se mit à la taquiner avec gaieté. Sakura râla un peu mais elle se sentit plus détendue. Se rappelant ce qu'elle voulait dire à Yoshiko, Sakura la fixa.

Yoshiko, en japonais : Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage, Kinomoto ?

Sakura, en japonais : N… Non.

Yayoi sourit, en japonais : En tant qu'amie, on ne va pas t'appeler « Kinomoto ». On va utiliser ton prénom.

Sanae, en japonais : Et toi aussi tu peux utiliser nos prénoms.

Sakura, en japonais : D'accord, mais la dernière, non. Quel est son nom ?

Sanae, en japonais : Nishimoto.

Sakura, en japonais : Je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Elle m'a blessée.

Sanae, en japonais : Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, Sakura.

Sakura, en japonais : Ok. (Elle se tourna vers Yoshiko) Dis Yoshiko…

Yoshiko, en japonais : Oui ?

Sakura, en japonais : Tu sors avec Matsuyama mais tu continue à l'appeler par son nom de famille ?

Yoshiko rougit, en japonais : Oui.

Sakura, en japonais : Tu devrais plutôt l'appeler par son prénom.

Yoshiko, gênée, en japonais : Mais je…

Sakura la coupa, en japonais : Je sais que c'est dur au début mais tu devrais essayer de changer cette habitude. Je suis passée par là moi aussi.

Yoshiko, rassurée, en japonais : D'accord Sakura. Je vais tenter mon coup.

Sanae découvrit comme Yayoi et Yoshiko que Sakura avait du bon cœur et qu'elle ne faisait que donner des conseils.

Sanae, en japonais : _Yukari__, tu as vraiment sauté aux conclusions hâtives. Elle n'avait aucune intention de piquer Matsuyama de __Yoshiko__._

Anego vit que la fleur de cerisier s'était ensuite tournée vers Yayoi et elle sourit, heureuse de la voir à l'aise. La petite amie de Genzô se souvenait des paroles de la veille et avait fait une note mentale d'en discuter avec Yayoi.

Sakura, en japonais : Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur cette maladie du cœur qu'a Misugi ?

Yayoi, en japonais : Bien sûr, Sakura. Jun avait caché cette maladie à toute son équipe lorsqu'on était en primaire. Il n'avait jamais joué l'intégralité d'un match mais il se l'imaginait pour mieux guider ses équipiers. C'était dur pour lui de ne pas être sur le terrain mais le seul match qu'il avait joué en intégralité était contre la Nankatsu avec la présence de Tsubasa. J'avais découvert sa maladie avant le championnat benjamin…

Sakura, inquiète, en japonais : Mais… Et son…

Yayoi la rassura, en japonais : Ne t'inquiète pas, il est totalement guéri suite à son opération. Juste un conseil, Sakura. Jun déteste de parler de cette maladie car pour lui, c'est maintenant un vieux souvenir.

Sakura, en japonais : D'accord Yayoi.

Après quelques exercices, Genzô et Tarô jetèrent un coup d'œil sur les managers et ils furent rassurés pour Sakura qui discutait tranquillement avec les trois filles quand ils virent un peu plus loin Yukari. Cette dernière regardait la scène avec jalousie et méfiance qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte la présence de deux joueurs.

Voix, en japonais : Comment as-tu pu être cruelle avec Sakura, Nishimoto ?

Autre voix, en japonais : N'as-tu pas de cœur ?!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Une journée pleine de surprises**_

Yukari se retourna brusquement et elle se retrouva en face de Genzô et de Tarô. Ces derniers étaient furieux.

Yukari, en japonais : Je me méfie d'elle.

Genzô ricana, en japonais : N'importe quoi ! C'est elle qui se méfie de toi, Nishimoto. Tu ne sais rien d'elle mais tu la juges avant de savoir ce qu'elle veut dire… C'est ce qu'elle déteste le plus.

Tarô, en japonais : Ne t'étonne pas qu'elle ne te pardonnera pas dans l'immédiat, Nishimoto. Tu t'en es prise à mon amie et je ne te félicite pas. Je ne peux pas te pardonner de l'avoir fait souffrir.

Voix, en japonais : Genzô ! Misaki ! L'entraînement reprend de nouveau ! Et toi, Nishimoto, j'ai à te parler !

Les deux concernés retournèrent sur le terrain tandis que Yukari s'approcha de Tatsuo, en espérant d'avoir au moins un allié. Dan et Dana se cachèrent derrière leur « Oncle » par habitude. La dernière manager allait vite déchanter…

Tatsuo, en japonais : Pourquoi es-tu hostile envers Sakura ? Elle n'a rien fait de mal à qui ce soit.

Yukari, en japonais : Elle veut arracher Matsuyama de Yoshiko.

Tatsuo, en japonais : Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Sais-tu qu'en Allemagne, Genzô avait eu du mal à avoir Sakura ? Non ! Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu ne sais rien d'elle ! Rien du tout.

Yukari, en japonais : Ah oui ? Et ce Dan Kinomoto ? Elle l'a trompé avec Wakabayashi, non ?

Tatsuo ricana méchamment, en japonais : Dans tes rêves, Nishimoto. Tu ne connais pas toute la vérité mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'éclaircir ! Tu as perdu une belle occasion car je sais que Sakura ne te le dira pas. Et pour information, Genzô Wakabayashi s'était ramassé trois râteaux de la même personne dixit Sakura Kinomoto avant d'être en couple.

Sur ce, il retourna à ses occupations, talonné par Dan et Dana. Yukari ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait car elle croyait dur comme du fer que Sakura trompait Dan avec Genzô.

Yukari, en japonais : _Comment est-ce possible que __Wakabayashi__ ait pu prendre des râteaux ? Je n'y comprends rien !_

OoO

Vers onze heures, Sanae, Yayoi et Yoshiko remarquèrent que Sakura jouait avec toute l'équipe. Elles furent rassurées de constater qu'un joli sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de leur nouvelle amie.

Yoshiko, en japonais : Enfin un sourire.

Yayoi, en japonais : Elle est trop kawai !

Sanae, en japonais : Misaki a raison. Elle n'est heureuse que quand elle joue au foot. _C'est bien un __Tsubasa__ en jupons._

L'ex-capitaine de Nankatsu n'était pas au bout des surprises comme tous ses amis. Aucun n'avait vu une fille comme Sakura aussi talentueuse au football à part Genzô et Tarô.

Tsubasa, en japonais : _Elle maîtrise très vite n'importe quelle technique qu'elle ne voit qu'une seule fois. J'en suis ébahi !_

Kojiro, en japonais : _C'est__ pas vrai ! Elle a imité mon néo-__tiger__ shoot et mon __raiju__ shoot !_

Hikaru, en japonais : _Mon __eagle__ shoot ! Elle l'a fait en plus __perfectionné__ !_

Tsubasa remarqua du coin de l'œil que Sanae, Yoshiko et Yayoi étaient rentrées pour préparer le repas.

Tsubasa, en japonais : _Sanae, attends-moi. Je ferais tout pour que tu ne t'éloignes plus jamais de moi._

Lorsque Minato annonça enfin la pause-déjeuner, tout le monde vit Jun Misugi s'approcher de Sakura.

Jun, en japonais : Tu es très forte, Kinomoto ! Honnêtement, c'est un réel plaisir de jouer avec toi. Et… Je te remercie de ne pas me ménager.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, en japonais : Ne pas te ménager… (Elle se souvint des paroles de Yayoi) _Mince alors ! Yayoi m'a parlé de sa maladie du cœur et je l'avais complètement oubliée !_ Heu… Je…

Jun, en japonais : Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura, inquiète, en japonais : Tu es sûr que ça va ? Yayoi m'a fait allusion de ta maladie cardiaque et je l'avais complètement oubliée… Je m'en voudrai si tu te retrouves de nouveau à l'hôpital…

BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! Tout le terrain à part Genzô, Tarô et Tatsuo tombèrent à la renverse : Ils ne comprenaient absolument rien au comportement de Sakura. Cette dernière vint auprès de Jun, craignant pour ses blessures.

Sakura s'écria, en japonais : **T'ES FOU ?! T'AURAIS PU TE BLESSER, MISUGI ! TA MALADIE CARDIAQUE N'EST PAS À PRENDRE À LA LEGERE !**

Jun eut une goutte de style manga, en japonais : Kinomoto… Je vais très bien car mon cœur s'est renforcé au cours des matchs et des années. J'ai passé cinq ans à ne pas faire de sport et Yayoi était là pour me soutenir. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire mais merci quand même. _Elle a vraiment du bon cœur malgré sa froideur en apparence._ Je n'ignore pas les dangers que j'encours parce que je suis des cours de médecine sportive.

Sakura bégaya, inquiète, en japonais : Tu… T'es… Vrai… Vraiment… S… S… Sûr ? T… Tu… Ne… M… Me… Mens… P… Pas, Mi… Misugi ?

Tsubasa, en japonais : _Qu'est ce que c'est ça ?! Je n'ai jamais vu une fille bégayer quand elle s'inquiète !_

Jun, en japonais : _Elle est vraiment trop mignonne ! C'est bien une fille mystérieuse qui ne dévoile pas ses pensées facilement. _Je ne te mens pas, Kinomoto. Pas sur ces choses-là. Ce serait trop cruel.

Sakura, en japonais : _À qui le dis-tu ! Je m'étais déjà confrontée à des menteurs qui ont vraiment été cruels. Si tu le savais !_

Genzô, en japonais : _S'il savait qu'un médecin lui avait réellement menti sur l'état de santé de son protégé… Il n'aurait jamais dit cette dernière phrase…_

Mais ces paroles ne semblèrent pas du tout la calmer car elle était blanche comme un linge. Jun Misugi ne sut pas trop quoi faire pour la rassurer et pour lui certifier qu'il ne dupait pas. Toute l'équipe à part Tarô, Genzô et Tatsuo n'avait jamais vue une fille comme Sakura cacher tant de choses sous sa carapace. Connaissant par cœur sa petite amie, Genzô s'approcha alors du prince des pelouses.

Tsubasa poussa un soupir, en japonais : _Quelle matinée !_

Genzô, en japonais : Misugi.

Jun, en japonais : Ah Wakabayashi, tu tombes bien. Y a t-il quelque chose à faire pour la rassurer ?

Genzô, en japonais : Oui, le seul moyen de la calmer de ses inquiétudes est que tu la prennes dans tes bras. Elle fonctionne comme ça.

Jun protesta, en japonais : Hein ? Mais…

Genzô le coupa, en japonais : Pas de « Mais », Misugi. Il n'existe pas d'autres solutions avec elle.

Jun, en japonais : C'est à toi de le faire car tu es son petit ami. Je ne veux pas te rendre jaloux.

Genzô eut un sourire affecté, en japonais : Ne t'en fais pas. J'étais jaloux avant mais je me suis habitué à force et avec le temps parce qu'elle fait ça quand elle s'inquiète de la personne concernée.

Jun, en japonais : Ah bon…

Genzô rigola, en japonais : Pour te rassurer, Mon ami et rival Schneider l'a fait à maintes reprises. Ne te gêne pas et aide-la à retrouver son calme.

Jun ne se fit pas répéter deux fois et prit Sakura dans ses bras.

Genzô, en japonais : Serre ton étreinte et elle comprendra le message.

L'as de verre fit ce que le dieu protecteur venu d'Orient conseillait et se rendit compte que cela fonctionnait parfaitement : Sakura l'avait remercié avec une bise sur la joue.

Ryo, en japonais : Le veinard ! Yayoi va être jalouse en voyant cela !

Voix, en japonais : Pas du tout Ishizaki et j'ai tout vu.

Sakura, en japonais : Yayoi…

Yayoi, en japonais : Ne te casse pas trop la tête, Sakura. Jun n'est pas en sucre et déteste qu'on le ménage en ce moment.

Sakura, en japonais : Mais…

Yayoi, en japonais : Il fait attention à sa santé. Tu veux bien respecter sa décision ?

Sakura acquiesça, en japonais : Oui, Yayoi.

Yayoi, en japonais : Merci Sakura.

Yoshiko, en japonais : À table tout le monde !

Jun regarde Sakura partir avec Yayoi, en japonais : Wakabayashi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a déjà été blessée avant. Je me trompe ?

Genzô soupira, en japonais : Non, tu gardes ça pour toi. Pour information, un médecin lui avait menti sur son protégé soi-disant qu'elle avait l'air fragile.

Jun, outré, en japonais : Mais qu'est-ce que… ?!

Genzô, en japonais : Elle n'était pas fragile à cette époque-là. Ça s'était venu bien après.

Jun, dépité, en japonais : Maintenant je comprends mieux. Ma dernière phrase n'a servi à rien.

OoO

Au cours du repas de midi, Tsubasa ne cessa de regarder du coin de l'œil Sanae que seule Sakura remarqua. La fleur de cerisier s'excusa auprès de ses nouvelles amies et alla prendre place à côté du génie du football.

Yukari fit la remarque, en japonais : Tu vois, Sanae ? Elle ne fait que piquer…

Sanae s'écria, outrée, en japonais : **YUKARI ! TU ARRÊTES DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! SAKURA A LE DROIT DE PARLER À QUI ELLE VEUT !**

Yayoi ajouta, en japonais : Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Yoshiko, déçue, en japonais : C'est vraiment dommage que tu penses comme ça juste parce qu'elle garde des secrets. Et puis, je sais pourquoi elle me parlait de Matsuyama.

Hikaru intervint, en japonais : T'as perdu une belle occasion !

Sanae était excédée de voir son amie dire du mal à sa nouvelle amie.

Sanae, en japonais : Et je te répète de réviser ton comportement excessif !

Sakura se sentit encore blessée par ce que Yukari pensait d'elle mais résista à l'envie de quitter la salle. Tsubasa ne put s'empêcher de trouver Anego magnifique ce qui fit rigoler sa voisine. Se penchant vers l'enfant prodige du football, Sakura entama la conversation dans un murmure et que ce dernier y répondit sur le même ton…

Sakura, en japonais : Ohzora, je t'avais entendu pester hier soir à cause en particulier le singe qui te collait sans cesse.

Tsubasa s'étouffa, en japonais : Kof ! Kof ! Q… Quoi ?!

Sakura, en japonais : Chut ! Va faire ce que tu as l'intention de faire ce soir et ne t'occupe pas du reste.

Tsubasa, surpris, en japonais : Hein ?! Mais comment t'as fait pour deviner ?! Je n'ai rien dit du tout !

Sakura sourit, en japonais : Peu importe comment, Ohzora. Elle ne t'attendra pas toute sa vie et tu le sais déjà.

Tsubasa, en japonais : _Elle n'a pas tort mais je me demande quand même ce que __Kinomoto__ cache réellement. Elle est vraiment particulière ! J'ai comme impression qu'aucune fille ne peut la rivaliser._

La fleur de cerisier laissa alors le jeune homme méditer et se dirigea vers son compagnon et Tarô qui s'occupaient des jumeaux. En passant devant les quatre piliers de la Toho, Sakura fut stoppée par le tigre…

Kojiro bégaya, en japonais : A… As-tu… Un… Un… Mo… Moment ? Je… J'ai… À… À te… Par… Parler.

Sakura acquiesça, en japonais : Ou…

Voix moqueuse, en japonais : **LA HONTE ! HYUGA BEGAIE DEVANT UNE JOLIE FILLE !**

Sanae marmonna, en japonais : Il n'a vraiment pas changé.

Tsubasa soupira, en japonais : _Ne peut-il pas arrêter de se moquer des autres ?_ Ishiza…

Sakura craqua sous la pression et hurla deux fois plus fort, en japonais : **TU T'ES VRAIMENT REGARDE, SINGE LUBRIQUE ?! TU N'ES MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE TE TROUVER UNE COPINE ! TES PROPOS SONT COMPLETEMENT DEPLACES ! QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT TE FAIRE SI HYUGA EST TIMIDE DEVANT LES FILLES ?! CE N'EST PAS TON PROBLEME !**

Toute la salle avait la bouche en forme de O sauf Genzô, Tarô et Tatsuo qui se contentèrent de rouler les yeux. La fureur de Sakura était comme de la foudre qui tombait sur un arbre.

Sanae, en japonais : _Hé bien ! Elle est vraiment effrayante, là. Cependant elle a réussi à rabattre le caquet à __Ishizaki__ qui ne trouva même plus ses mots !_

Tsubasa, en japonais : _Elle a raison… _Wakabayashi ?

Genzô, en japonais : Hum ?

Tsubasa, en japonais : Est ce que c'est toujours comme ça avec elle ou bien est-elle pire que maintenant ?

Tarô, en japonais : Hum… Je pense que ça dépend de la situation, Tsubasa.

Genzô, en japonais : Comme tu peux le constater, elle ne mâche pas ses mots. Ah si tu l'avais vu en Allemagne… _Elle y allait fort avec __Kartz__… Elle lui tirait une oreille à en faire gémir de douleur…_

Jun, en japonais : _Elle est étonnante._

Hikaru, en japonais : _Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle parlait de moi à __Yoshiko__ mais… Ce doit être un truc de filles._

Seule Yukari continua à croire que Sakura était la petite amie de ce dénommé Dan. La fleur de cerisier prit place à côté du tigre qui était stressé.

Kojiro bégaya, en japonais : Ki… Kino…

Sakura le coupa, en japonais : Hé ! Détends-toi, Hyuga ! Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus mais que veux-tu me dire ?

Kojiro, en italien : Je ne peux pas t'en parler en japonais parce que c'est quelque chose de très personnel. (Sakura lui jeta un regard interrogateur) En fait, il s'agit d'une histoire à propos de la perte d'un être cher…

À ces mots, Sakura se redressa brusquement de son siège et elle saisit le bras du tigre. L'entraînant hors de la pièce, la jeune femme ne tenait absolument pas que les autres aient pitié d'elle. Elle avait horreur de cela.

Sakura, en japonais : _Il oublie qu'__Aoi__ vient d'Italie et il comprend la langue !_

Tsubasa, en japonais : _Ben ça alors ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Que se passe-t-il pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ?_

Sanae, en japonais : _Qu'est ce qu'elle a tout d'un coup ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui la trouble ?_

Tarô, en japonais : _Merci __Kojiro__, tu ne le regretteras pas._

Genzô, en japonais : _J'espère qu'__Hyuga__ comprendra que __Sakura__ n'a pas la même souffrance que n'importe qui… Elle avait toujours été seule toute sa vie sans appui et élevait Dan sans l'aide d'autrui._

OoO

Sakura l'amena dans le couloir puis lui lâcha le bras avec rudesse. Le jeune homme se retrouva le dos contre le mur. Sakura l'avait saisit par le col d'une main tandis que l'autre main se reposait contre le mur.

Sakura, froide, en japonais : **QU'EST-CE T'AS REELEMENT À VOIR AVEC L'HISTOIRE DE PERDRE UN ÊTRE CHER ?! AS-TU CONSCIENCE QUE C'EST TRES DUR POUR MOI ?**

Kojiro, en japonais : Je…

Sakura le coupa, en japonais : **TU N'AS AUCUNE IDEE DU DEGRE DE MES SOUFFRANCES !**

Kojiro, énervé à son tour, la saisit par la taille et échangea leurs places. Sakura ne le lâcha pas des yeux et ne montra aucune expression.

Kojiro, en japonais : **JE N'AI AUCUNE IDEE DE CE QUE TU AS VECU MAIS JE SAIS CE QUE C'EST DE PERDRE QUELQU'UN !**

Sakura, ahurie, en japonais : Hein ?... **TOI ?!**

Kojiro, en japonais : Oui, moi. J'étais en primaire quand cela s'était produit. Je fais partie d'une famille pauvre et nombreuse. Cependant je suis l'aîné des quatre. Takeru, Masaru et Naoko sont mes deux frères et sœur. La personne qui nous manque est notre père. Il a été tué dans un accident de voiture. Et puis, Masaru est le seul qui ne connaissait pas notre père parce qu'il était né après sa mort.

Sakura, en japonais : _Comme Dan…_

Kojiro, en japonais : Notre mère s'occupe de nous. Tu n'es donc pas la seule d'avoir perdu quelqu'un.

Sakura, en japonais : … Tu ne comprends pas… Tu as plus de chance que moi, Hyuga !

Kojiro, surpris, en japonais : Hein ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? … Attends, ne me dis pas que tu es… ?!

Sakura, en japonais : … Totalement orpheline. Dan était le dernier membre de ma famille qui me restait. Il était le seul qui illuminait ma vie, me faisant oublier mes malheurs, mes soucis… Il avait toute mon affection… Il était comme Masaru parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Pour lui, j'étais sa mère. Dan était en réalité mon demi-frère par notre mère.

Près de la porte, Yukari, Yoshiko, Yayoi et Sanae avaient tout entendu. Elles n'arrivaient pas à croire que Sakura pouvait cacher une telle souffrance.

Yukari, en japonais : Elle ment…

Voix, en japonais : Pas du tout. Elle ne ment pas. Puisque tu as écouté à son insu alors va jusqu'au bout. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas fini de dire ce qu'elle ressent. Quand elle commence, elle va jusqu'au bout.

Sakura, en japonais : **T'AS VRAIMENT DE LA CHANCE, HYUGA ! TU ES ENTOURE ET AIME PAR TA FAMILLE… MAIS MOI… IL N'Y AVAIT PERSONNE DANS MA FAMILLE QUI M'AIMAIT ! PERSONNE À PART DAN ! J'AVAIS MÊME FAILLI ME FAIRE V… VIOLER PAR L'AMANT DE MA MERE OU PAR CELUI D'UNE AUTRE À M'EN RENDRE MALADE ! DAN… IL A ETE TUE PAR ANNA MAYUKO, LA FILLE QUI PRETEND AIMER GENZÔ ! AS-TU CONSCIENCE CE QUE J'AI ENDURE ?! MA MERE ETAIT MORTE EN COUCHES ET MON PERE S'ETAIT SUICIDE SOUS MES YEUX ! ILS SONT ENTERRES EN ITALIE ! LES AUTRES MEMBRES DE MA FAMILE AUSSI SONT MORTS DEPUIS LONGTEMPS DANS D'AUTRES CIRCONSTANCES ! NE CROIS-TU PAS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ TRAUMATISEE COMME ÇA ?! MA FAMILLE, QUI ETAIT EGOISTE JUSQU'AU COU, M'AVAIT DETRUITE PSYCHOLOGIQUEMENT ! J'AI VOYAGE EN TANT QU'AMBASSADRICE EN RAISON DE MES PARENTS DANS QUARTORZE PAYS À APPRENDRE À PARLER COURRAMENT ONZE LANGUES ET DE JOUER AU FOOTBALL DE MANIERE PROFESSIONNELLE !**

Tous, en japonais : Onze langues ?!

Genzô, en japonais : C'est cela. Je vous avais dit approximativement neuf de toute façon.

De son côté, Kojiro était estomaqué : Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se comparer à Sakura. Il la vit pleurer et il était très maladroit pour la consoler. Il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait la rassurer : Le tigre serra la fleur de cerisier dans ses bras jusqu'à que ses larmes se tarissent. Yukari, elle se sentit mal d'entendre une telle vérité sur la vie de Sakura et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment mal jugée.

Sanae, en japonais : Comment peut-elle supporter cela ?!

Elle se mit à pleurer comme Yayoi et Yoshiko. Toutes les trois ne pouvaient plus stopper leurs larmes. Genzô et Tarô jetèrent un regard noir à Yukari.

Yukari, en japonais : C'est impossible que tu aies pris trois râteaux, Wakabayashi !

Genzô, en japonais : Eh bien si, elle ne voulait pas de moi et encore moins de Schneider. J'ai été son premier.

Tarô, en japonais : Tu sais de quoi il parle.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Nishimoto, Tu arrêtes tout de suite ce que tu fais. Je ne tolère pas ça. Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour autrui ?!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 : Ne leur dis pas**_

Tsubasa remarqua soudainement Sakura et Kojiro revenir mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire taire Yukari. Cette dernière leur annonça sans la moindre preuve que la fleur de cerisier était infidèle et qu'elle avait trompé Dan Kinomoto avec l'actuel dixit Genzô Wakabayashi.

Genzô craqua, je japonais : **NISHIMOTO ! TU NE SAIS PAS GRAND-CHOSE DE LA VIE DE MA FIANCEE ! TU NE CONNAIS MÊME PAS L'ÂGE QU'AVAIT DAN KINOMOTO ! TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS CE QU'ELLE AVAIT VU ET ENDURE LORSQU'ELLE ETAIT ENFANT ! TU N'EN AS AUCUNE IDEE ! TU AS TOUT FAUX ! SANS CŒUR !**

Yukari riposta, en japonais : **J'AI DU CŒUR ! C'EST ELLE QUI N'EN A EN REALITE PAS !**

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase car une main s'abattit sans crier gare sur la joue de la manager hostile avec beaucoup de violence. C'était Sakura qui n'avait pas apprécié ces paroles.

Yukari hurla, en japonais : **ÇA NE VA PAS ?! TU…**

La fleur de cerisier lui jeta un regard furibond, presque meurtrier, la faisant taire immédiatement. Yukari ne put continuer dans sa tirade car Sakura était intimidante avec son air glacial. Elle la vit sortir quelque chose de son portefeuille : C'était un petit album de photos. Sakura le lui montra mais Yukari continua à croire que c'était l'amant trompé.

Yukari ricana, en japonais : Tu veux me montrer que tu es fière de…

Sakura la coupa sèchement, en japonais : Regarde ça au lieu de sauter aux conclusions hâtives pour la énième fois !

Yukari n'eut pas d'autre choix que de regarder l'album mais la réalité l'avait rattrapée. Choquée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle réalisa qu'elle avait fait tout un cinéma pour rien.

Sur ces photos, il y avait Sakura âgée de onze ans à seize ans avec un petit garçon à ses côtés. Etant bébé, il avait grandi jusqu'à un certain âge.

Yukari, en japonais : Mais ?! C'est ?! Cette fille…

Sakura, glaciale, en japonais : Moi-même.

Yukari, en japonais : Ce garçon… Il est si jeune… Mais quelle ressemblance ! C'est…

Sakura, glaciale, en japonais : Dan Kinomoto. Il n'avait jamais été mon amant car il s'agissait de mon petit frère ! Tu es devenue parano ou quoi ?! Comment pourrais-je tromper Dan avec Genzô ?! C'est impossible !

Yukari demanda sans réfléchir, en japonais : Vis-t-il encore ?

Cette question dépassa les bornes pour de bon et Sakura perdit son calme. Elle agrippa Yukari par le col de son T-shirt.

Sakura craqua, en japonais : **TU LE FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI ?! MON FRERE, ETANT MA SEULE FAMILLE QUI ME RESTAIT, EST MORT À L'ÂGE DE CINQ ANS ! J'AVAIS SEIZE ANS ET JE VENAIS DE RENCONTRER GENZÔ ! LUI AUSSI L'AVAIT APPERÇU AVANT SA MORT ! TU AIMES FAIRE SOUFFRIR LES AUTRES EN RE-OUVRANT LES PLAIES MAL FERMEES ?!**

Yukari, en japonais : Mais je…

Sakura la coupa, en japonais : **JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR DU TOUT !** Tu ne m'aimes pas et ça suffit comme explication ! C'est parfaitement clair !

Sur ce, la fleur de cerisier s'en alla. Tout le monde la suivit tandis que Yukari se retrouva avec Sanae, Yayoi et Yoshiko. Ces dernières étaient mécontentes.

Sanae, en japonais : Géniale, Yukari. Tu t'es faite une ennemie maintenant. je suis vraiment déçue !

Yayoi, en japonais : Nous ne te félicitons pas pour le mal que tu viens de faire à Sakura. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de souffrir pendant plusieurs années ! Jun, lui, le sait parfaitement ! Tu ne peux pas être à leur place ! Sakura, elle, n'a rien fait de mal !

Sanae, en japonais : Comment peux-tu être fière de toi pour avoir élargi la plaie mal refermée ? Sakura ne mérite pas d'avoir un tel traitement que tu lui infliges !

Yoshiko, en japonais : Et pour information, elle n'était pas venue pour me prendre Matsuyama mais elle voulait juste que je m'habitue à l'appeler par son prénom. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Sanae, en japonais : Elle a tous les droits de parler à qui elle veut, Yukari. Je te l'avais déjà dit ! Et tu n'es pas sa mère !

Yayoi, en japonais : Entre toi et elle, il y a une grande différence. Sakura n'a pas eu une vie facile et toi, tu as eu une vie dorée.

Yoshiko, en japonais : Tu es impardonnable mais on te conseille de changer de comportement vis-à-vis de Sakura.

À ces mots, les trois filles partirent rejoindre Sakura. Yukari se retrouva toute seule, honteuse de toute cette mise en scène.

Yukari, en japonais : _J'ai vraiment été trop vite dans mon jugement mais je ne peux pas la laisser s'approcher de l'équipe pour leur parler. Elle est avant tout une allumeuse car je ne crois pas à cette histoire de râteaux que Wakabayashi ait pu ramasser. Je ne laisserai jamais tranquille Kinomoto jusqu'à qu'elle quitte le stage. Je me fiche ce que deviendront ces pauvres enfants de Wakabayashi. Et lui, il pourra mieux se concentrer pour les prochains matchs._

Mais la jeune fille était bien loin de se douter qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais la guerre avec Sakura. Elle ignorait que Genzô ne pourrait jamais bien se concentrer à son entraînement quand la fleur de cerisier serait absente. Elle sous-estimait aussi que la jeune femme était entouré de quatre frères très connus : allemand, italien, uruguayen et suédois. Yukari était donc très mal placée.

OoO

L'entraînement avait repris mais tout le monde était en colère contre Yukari. Ils n'étaient malheureusement pas assez concentrés dans leur jeu surtout après avoir appris ce que Sakura avait enduré seule. Cependant ils ne savaient pas tout d'elle à part Genzô et Tatsuo. La fleur de cerisier était la plus blessée et passait tous ses nerfs dans le ballon. Les trois managers arrivèrent mais n'osèrent pas de s'approcher de leur nouvelle amie pendant ses tirs d'une rare puissance et en plus perfectionnés pour une fille.

Sanae, en japonais : _Quelle force ! Où Sakura a-t-elle appris à shooter comme cela ? Et puis elle imite parfaitement les tirs des autres !_

La pause fut annoncée et l'équipe nippone se détendit sur la pelouse. Elle remarqua que Sakura continuait à tirer avec rage. Tout le monde eut une goutte de style manga tandis que Genzô et Tarô haussèrent les épaules, peu impressionnés.

Tsubasa demanda, en japonais : Y a t-il vraiment un moyen pour la calmer, Wakabayashi ?

Genzô soupira, en japonais : Non, aucun.

Tarô, en japonais : Elle s'arrêtera toute seule.

Tous, en japonais : Mais elle va finir par se blesser !

Genzô, en japonais : Merci de vous inquiéter pour elle mais c'est une professionnelle. Elle connait ses limites mieux que nous qui faisions souvent fi de notre douleur physique.

Hikaru, en japonais : Au fait, si cela ne te dérange pas mais peux-tu nous expliquer ?

Genzô, en japonais : Expliquer quoi ?

Jun, en japonais : Comment son frère avait-il trouvé la mort ? Je n'oserai pas lui demander.

Tous, en japonais : Nous non plus.

Les filles se joignirent aux garçons afin de connaître un peu plus sur leur mystérieuse amie. Le dieu protecteur venu d'orient n'eut d'autre choix que de dire la vérité…

Genzô, en japonais : C'était à cause de la fille de mon coach allemand. Anna Mayuko prétendait m'aimer alors qu'elle avait fait de moi son obsession. Elle avait eu des altercations avec Sakura mais elle avait manigancé sans penser aux conséquences de ses gestes. Elle avait eu vent d'un petit garçon que Sakura élevait et elle les avait vus ensemble. Cela l'avait complètement disjonctée. Allumeuse jusqu'au cou, elle s'était permise de se débarrasser de Dan Kinomoto pour le prétendu bien de Sakura. Mayuko-san avait obtenu l'effet inverse.

Kazuki, en japonais : Cette allumeuse avait cru gagner contre notre amie mais elle avait perdu.

Hikaru, en japonais : Je me souviens ! Ça faisait la une des journaux ! Cette fille avait été arrêtée pour meurtre et internée dans un asile de fous.

Genzô acquiesça, en japonais : Exact.

Tarô, en japonais : Elle était malade mentale.

Sanae, en japonais : C'est cruel !

Yayoi, en japonais : Cette folle n'était pas sa mère ! Pour qui elle se prenait ?!

Yoshiko, en japonais : Pourquoi les gens aiment-ils faire souffrir Sakura ? N'a-t-elle pas assez eu sa dose de malheurs ?!

Yayoi, en japonais : C'est vrai, ça. Yukari est une idiote de rajouter des vannes !

Sanae, en japonais : Pour moi, elle en a eu beaucoup trop ! Elle a le droit d'avoir sa dose de bonheur !

Tous les garçons, en japonais : Nous allons tous y remédier et elle aura sa dose ! Elle n'oubliera pas de si tôt !

Genzô et Tarô étaient touchés par leur gentillesse. Ils étaient même rassurés que Sakura était entre de bonnes mains. La concernée s'arrêta enfin de shooter afin de reposer ses jambes. Ce fut en cet instant que Dan et Dana allèrent se jeter dans les bras de leur mère adorée. De son côté, Yukari arriva sur le terrain mais une tension tendue se pointa. Tout le terrain la regarda comme un monstre dangereux. La fautive ne supporta pas l'ambiance qu'elle s'en alla à toute vitesse.

Yukari, en japonais : _Tu me le payeras, Kinomoto ! Je te ferai vivre un enfer et tu ne te relèveras pas fièrement !_

Tsubasa, en japonais : _Nous ne pouvons pas pardonner Nishimoto pour le moment. Comment peut-elle se permettre de se comporter comme si elle était la mère de Kinomoto ? C'est impensable !_

Sanae, en japonais : _Yukari m'a prouvé qu'elle n'a pas de cœur devant la détresse de Sakura. Elle m'a terriblement déçue ! Si jamais elle la fait encore souffrir, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !_

OoO

Dans la soirée, Sakura était occupée entre ses chérubins et Ishizaki qui cherchait Tsubasa. Tarô, Yayoi, Yoshiko et Hikaru lui tinrent compagnie tandis que Genzô alla retrouver Jun pour lui parler d'un point essentiel.

Genzô, en japonais : Misugi, tu te souviens que tu as dit à Sakura que ce serait trop cruel de mentir sur la santé ?

Jun acquiesça, en japonais : Oui. Pourquoi ?

Genzô, en japonais : Eh bien… J'étais là quand cela s'était passé car Sakura ne connaissait pas encore toutes les directions de la ville de Hambourg en deux ans. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'hôpital. J'ai connu son petit frère six mois après son arrivée.

Jun, en japonais : Sans vouloir vexer Sakura, j'ai du mal à croire qu'un médecin puisse faire une telle chose pareille ! C'est inadmissible !

Genzô, en japonais :C'est intolérable car il refusait de la laisser voir Dan. J'étais obligé d'intervenir en appelant Madame Mayuko, l'infirmière du club sportive où nous nous sommes pour elle.

Jun, en japonais : Elle avait quel âge ?

Genzô, en japonais : Seize ans. Sakura s'était confrontée à ce médecin qui lui avait menti sur la santé de Dan Kinomoto, lui disant qu'il était normal d'avoir un corps froid après avoir dit qu'il survivrait.

Jun, outré, en japonais : **QUOI ?!** Et pour quelle raison ?

Genzô, en japonais : À cause de la fragilité de Sakura. Elle ne l'était pas pour autant ce jour-là.

Jun, en japonais : Qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ce médecin ?

Genzô, en japonais : Il a été licencié pour mensonges par le directeur de l'hôpital. Il ne pouvait plus exercer ce métier suite à une recommandation du directeur et devait trouver autre chose. En fait, on avait appris qu'il travaillait sa médecine au noir et il s'était fait attrapé par la police.

Jun, en japonais : C'est écœurant ! _Mes mots n'ont vraiment servi à rien._ Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était très inquiète pour moi. Tu as trouvé une fille géniale, Wakabayashi.

Genzô, en japonais : Merci, Misugi.

Jun, en japonais : Au fait, je t'avertis d'avance que je ne vais pas la lâcher jusqu'à qu'elle soit réellement sure que je vais bien.

Genzô eut une goutte de style manga, en japonais : Es-tu sûr que c'est vraiment nécessaire d'exagérer un peu ?! Elle a compris le message tout à l'heure…

Jun, en japonais : Je ne lui mentirai jamais. Et puis je veux qu'elle sache qu'elle peut compter sur moi comme un membre de sa famille.

Genzô haussa les épaules, en japonais : Bon comme tu veux. _J'espère que Saki ne serait pas trop offensée._

Tsubasa était sorti avant que Ryo ne le retienne. Il n'avait pas pu parler à Sanae. Ayant remarqué la situation, Sakura décida de donner un coup de pouce aux personnes concernées. Elle vit son compagnon revenir avec Jun auprès de Dan et de Dana. La fleur de cerisier les laissa et alla voir Sanae qui se trouvait à la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle avec Yukari.

Sakura, en japonais : _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là au lieu d'aller rejoindre Tsubasa qui l'attend dehors ?!_ Sanae ? As-tu une minute pour moi ?

Sanae sourit, en japonais : Bien sûr, Sakura.

Yukari intervint, en japonais : Et tu me laisses tout faire ?!

Sanae, froide, en japonais : Fais-tu des excuses à Sakura ?

Yukari, en japonais : … _Jamais de la vie ! Pourquoi n'ont-elles que pour cette idiote de Kinomoto ?!_

Sanae, en japonais : Tu me déçois beaucoup, Yukari. Débrouille-toi pour terminer le reste !

Sur ce, les deux managers quittèrent la pièce. Yukari fulmina et se jura de faire vivre un enfer à Sakura qui n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Sakura et Sanae se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la résidence.

Sakura, en japonais : Va voir Tsubasa ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Sanae protesta, en japonais : Mais…

Sakura la coupa, en japonais : Pas de mais, Sanae. Va le voir ou tu le perdras définitivement. Et puis… Tu n'es pas assez observatrice mais il y a une certaine personne qui s'immisce entre vous deux juste pour vous charrier.

Sanae, ahurie, en japonais : Mais comment fais-tu réellement pour comprendre ces choses-là ?

Sakura haussa les épaules, en japonais : Je l'ai vécu. Je connais quelqu'un à Hambourg en Allemagne qui est comme cette personne. Ça ne me surprend pas. File le voir.

Cette foi-ci, Anego ne se fit pas répéter deux fois et alla rejoindre Tsubasa. La fleur de cerisier la regarda partir en poussant un soupir de soulagement mais elle ne se rendit pas compte que Yukari s'approcha d'elle une seconde après le départ d'Anego.

Sakura murmura, en japonais : Bonne chance.

Voix, en japonais : Sale garce ! Je t'interdis de parler avec toute l'équipe et même les autres managers à part Wakabayashi !

Sakura se retourna, glaciale, en japonais : Tu n'es pas ma mère, Nishimoto. Je parle à qui je veux.

Yukari ricana, en japonais : Tu fais semblant de souffrir juste pour leur attirer l'attention. Ça ne marchera pas comme ça !

Sakura, glaciale, en japonais : Tu es pathétique ! Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir des rêves brisés depuis l'enfance.

Sur ce, elle laissa son ennemie et retourna dans la salle où se trouvaient les joueurs nippons. Yayoi et Yoshiko remarquèrent que leur amie n'allait pas très bien et elles décidèrent de la taquiner un peu pour la dégriser.

Yayoi fulmina, en japonais : _Apparemment Yukari a décidé de lui mener la vie dure comme si elle n'en a pas assez eu._

Yoshiko fulmina, en japonais : _Si ça continue comme ça, je ne pardonnerai jamais Yukari ! Je la croyais plus gentille que ça…_

OoO

Loin de se douter ce qui se tramait dans la résidence, Sanae marchait en réfléchissant. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter devant l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps car ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis cinq ans. Ne se rendant pas compte où elle allait, Anego se cogna contre quelqu'un sans faire exprès.

Sanae, en japonais : Oups ! Désolée.

Voix, en japonais : Sanae ?

Sanae, en japonais : Tsubasa ?

Tsubasa sourit, en japonais : _Nous voilà enfin seuls !_ C'est bien moi, Sanae. _Je peux enfin lui parler sans qu'on soit dérangé constamment par une certaine personne._ Qui t'a dit que j'étais là ?

Sanae, en japonais : Tu ne vas pas y croire mais c'est Sakura. Elle n'a rien dit de spécial mais elle a voulu me parler… Je n'ai au début rien compris à son manège !

Tsubasa soupira de soulagement, en japonais : Elle est vraiment étonnante ! _Sakura est bien quelqu'un de très particulier._ Elle a trouvé cette excuse juste pour que tu puisses me retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

Sanae admit, en japonais : Oui. Seule Yukari ne se rend pas compte que Sakura a du bon cœur derrière sa froideur implaçable.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Nishimoto est une idiote. Je pense qu'elle ne ramènera pas sur le tapis l'histoire de Dan Kinomoto mais je crains qu'elle sème la zizanie dans l'équipe.

Sanae, en japonais : Si elle le fait, je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Sanae… Excuse-moi de changer de sujet mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Sanae, en japonais : Oui ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas du tout ce que voulait dire Tsubasa. Elle attendit que le génie du foot lui explique clairement.

Tsubasa, en japonais : J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps mais je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion, j'étais trop occupé avec le football. Après mûre réflexion, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Je t'aime, Sanae.

La jeune fille resta bouche bée, ne croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'elle avait presque fini par abandonner. Ses efforts d'attente étaient maintenant récompensés. Tsubasa lui répéta une seconde fois qu'il l'aimait. Ne rêvant plus, Sanae pleura de bonheur et lui déclara à son tour son amour. Transportés dans leur tourbillon de gaieté, les deux tourtereaux échangèrent pour la première fois un baiser très doux. Peu après, Tsubasa serra Sanae dans ses bras. Ils savourèrent d'être enfin dans la chaleur l'un de l'autre pendant un petit moment. L'enfant prodige du foot devint sérieux, se détachant un peu de Sanae.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Mais…

Sanae fronça les sourcils, en japonais : Quoi ?

Tsubasa, sérieux, en japonais : N'en parle à personne.

Sanae, surprise, en japonais : Hein ? Mais pourquoi, Tsubasa ? Il me semble que tout le monde sait ici…

Tsubasa, sérieux, en japonais : Pas tout le monde. Seule Kinomoto a deviné et je ne sais comment elle a fait ! Ne leur dis pas, s'il te plait Sanae. Tu sais que je suis mondialement connu dans la rubrique sportive…

Sanae acquiesça, en japonais : Oui.

Tsubasa, sérieux, en japonais : Je veux à tout prix éviter de faire la une dans les journaux car j'ai comme impression que je n'ai plus de vie privée. J'en ai besoin pendant un temps.

Sanae, en japonais : Oh je comprends.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Je sais que c'est un grand sacrifice que je te demande, Sanae, mais…

Sanae le coupa, en japonais : Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsubasa. J'irai bien. _C'est peut-être injuste mais je ne pourrai jamais partager ma joie avec mes amies. Elles sont très bavardes… Enfin non, il y a que Sakura qui est la plus discrète d'entre nous._ Au fait Tsubasa, Yayoi, Yoshiko et moi-même avons décidé d'appeler Sakura par son prénom. Elle fait partie des nôtres en dépit de Yukari.

Tsubasa, en japonais : D'accord, Sanae. _Je ne connais personne qui serait capable de garder un tel secret mais je ne peux rien dire de Sakura. Je ne la connais pas assez._

OoO

Pendant ce temps, Jun n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'un médecin ait réellement menti à Sakura sans penser aux conséquences de son geste.

Jun, en japonais : _C'est vraiment cruel ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle bégayait lorsqu'elle voulait s'assurer que je disais vrai dans mes paroles. Pourquoi y a-t-il des personnes qui veulent du mal à Sakura ? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Elle n'a rien fait ! Je vais tout faire pour lui prouver qu'elle n'est pas fautive. Elle dissimule si bien sa détresse…_

Ryo Ishizaki cherchait son ami de toujours Tsubasa mais il ne le trouva nulle part. Sakura fit la sourde-oreille lorsqu'on lui demanda où il se cachait et joua parfaitement l'ignorante pour laisser Tsubasa et Sanae mettre les choses au clair. Tarô, Genzô et Tatsuo étaient les seuls qui connaissaient suffisamment la fleur de cerisier. Ils savaient qu'elle jouait la comédie sans en toucher un mot par respect pour elle. Yukari n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle voyait : Sakura discutait avec les joueurs nippons.

Yukari, en japonais : _Je t'avais prévenue, allumeuse ! Tu vas vivre un enfer !_

Tsubasa et Sanae rentrèrent et firent comme si rien n'était devant tout le monde mais ils ne se rendirent pas compte que leur duperie n'avait aucun effet sur Sakura. Cette dernière connaissait par cœur l'air rêveur qu'affichaient les tourtereaux masqué par celui d'ailleurs.

Sakura, en japonais : _Ils ont la chance que les autres n'aient vu que du feu mais ça saute aux yeux pour moi. Leur chimie est palpable mais je devine pourquoi ils le cachent. Personne ne sait garder un secret comme celui-ci et cela risquerait de faire la une dans les journaux._

Lorsqu'Hikaru passa du temps avec sa copine, Sakura jeta un regard à Yoshiko. Cette dernière comprit que c'était le moment de le surprendre.

Yoshiko, en japonais : Hikaru…

Le faucon des mers du nord n'en revenait pas car c'était la première fois que Yoshiko l'appelait par son prénom. Toute la salle sauf Sakura était bouche bée ! Même Yukari n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait !

Où était passé la timide Yoshiko ?!

Yoshiko, en japonais : Hikaru…

BONG ! BONG ! Tout le monde tomba à la renverse, ne croyant toujours pas leurs oreilles. Mais pourtant c'était la réalité : Yoshiko avait réussi à outre passer sa timidité ! Hikaru comprit qui l'avait incitée et alla serrer Sakura dans ses bras pour la remercier. Il lui fit même une bise sur la joue.

Yukari, en japonais : _Alors c'était donc vrai… Elle a simplement donné un conseil… Mais elle reste une allumeuse ! Je vois qu'elle ne repousse pas Matsuyama ! C'est une pétasse jusqu'au cou !_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 : Du déjà vécu…**_

Le lendemain, tout le monde était sur le terrain tandis que Sakura s'occupait de ses enfants. Yukari s'approcha d'elle et la gifla de toutes ses forces. La fleur de cerisier resta interdite un moment mais un coup de poing s'abattit sur l'autre joue devant Dan et Dana. Ces derniers étaient apeurés.

Yukari, en japonais : Je t'avais prévenue ! Tu ne mérites pas l'amitié de l'équipe ! Allumeuse ! Tu n'es qu'une catin ! Arrête de faire semblant d'être malheureuse, Kinomoto ! Ça ne marchera pas comme ça ! Contente-toi de Wakabayashi uniquement !

Sur ce, la jeune fille s'en alla. La fleur de cerisier partit s'enfermer dans la chambre avec ses enfants, ne sachant plus comment réagir pour faire comprendre à Yukari qu'elle faisait fausse route. Sur le terrain, toute l'équipe et les trois managers virent Yukari mais sans Sakura ni les jumeaux. Sanae décida d'aller chercher son amie qui était restée à la résidence, ignorant l'autre car elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Genzô sentit la détresse de sa petite amie sans comprendre pourquoi car il mit sa main sur son cœur qui se serrait comme s'il souffrait du rythme cardiaque. Tarô était très inquiet pour le Super Great Goal Keeper, sachant qu'il était lié à Sakura.

Sanae arriva vers la chambre des Wakabayashi et elle frappa à la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle entra. Voyant son amie sur le lit en compagnie de ses chérubins qui caressaient la tête de leur mère, Anego s'approcha mais elle poussa un petit cri en constatant un bleu se former sur la joue.

Sanae demanda, en japonais : Que t'est-il arrivé, Sakura ?

Sakura se redressa, en japonais : Rien.

Anego nota qu'une marque rouge se pointait sur l'autre joue de son amie. Ne comprenant ce qui se passait, Sanae ne pouvait pas laisser la fleur de cerisier comme cela.

Sanae demanda, en japonais : Qui t'a fait ça ?

Sakura, en japonais : Personne.

Sanae, en japonais : Pas de ça avec moi, Sakura. Qui t'a fait ça ?

Sakura, en japonais : C'est personne, Sanae.

Sanae n'arriva pas à la faire flancher mais elle refusa de la laisser dans la chambre. Les deux filles quittèrent la pièce avec les jumeaux et se dirigèrent vers le terrain de foot. Arrivés sur les lieux, tout le monde écarquilla les yeux de surprise à part Yukari qui feignit. Genzô, Tarô, Yayoi, Jun, Yoshiko, Hikaru, Kojiro, Kazuki, Takeshi et Shingo Aoi entourèrent Sakura et les enfants. Tsubasa jeta un regard discret sur Yukari et la remarqua avec un sourire mesquin au coin.

Tsubasa, en japonais : _C'est bien que je craignais… L'idiote ! Elle commence à semer la zizanie mais jusqu'où va-t-telle aller ?_

Genzô, en japonais : Qui t'a fait ça ?

Sakura, en japonais : Personne.

Tarô, en japonais : Sakura.

Sakura, en japonais : C'est personne !

Sanae, en japonais : _Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas nous le dire ? Mais qui lui avait vraiment fait ça ?_

OoO

Le soir venu, Tsubasa et Sanae se retrouvèrent seuls. Cette dernière n'était pas très affectueuse à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Sanae, je crains que Nishimoto ait réellement commencé à semer la zizanie.

Sanae fronça les sourcils, en japonais : Comment ça ?

Tsubasa, en japonais : Nishimoto n'est pas étrangère à l'état de Sakura. Je l'ai surpris en train de sourire sournoisement pendant que les autres ne regardaient pas.

Sanae, en japonais : C'est vrai. Elle est arrivée seule et j'ai retrouvé Sakura dans sa chambre… Qu'allons-nous faire, Tsubasa ? Wakabayashi et les autres vont s'inquiéter de plus en plus…

Tsubasa, en japonais : Nous ne pouvons pas accuser Nishimoto sans preuve. Il faut la surprendre en pleine action.

Sanae, en japonais : Mais pourquoi Yukari la voit-elle d'un mauvais œil ? Sakura a tous les droits d'être mystérieuse !

Tsubasa, en japonais : Elle fait vraiment des miracles totalement inattendus. Hyuga est devenu plus ouvert et plus enclin à faire partie intégrante de l'équipe. Matsuyama adore quand Yoshiko l'appelle par son prénom et Misugi ne la lâche plus juste pour lui assurer qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

Sanae, en japonais : Et pour nous…

Les deux amoureux ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec eux. Ils entendirent soudainement des pleurs. Se dirigeant vers ces sons, ils se retrouvèrent en face de Sakura qui avait de nouveau une marque rouge et un beau bleu sur ses joues.

Sanae, paniquée, en japonais : Sakura ?! Qui t'a fait ça ?!

Sakura, en japonais : Personne.

Sanae, en japonais : Ce n'est pas « Personne », Sakura car c'est la deuxième fois que je te vois dans cet état.

Sakura, en japonais : C'est personne. N'insistez pas.

Les deux tourtereaux soupirèrent devant l'entêtement de leur amie. Tous les trois décidèrent de rentrer et rejoignirent les autres qui n'arrivaient pas à croire de leurs yeux. Genzô n'aimait pas voir sa femme si amochée mais il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse.

Yukari, en japonais : _Tu vas finir par quitter le stage, Kinomoto. C'est une question de temps. Bien fait pour toi ! Et moi j'aurai l'attention de tout le monde. À cause de toi, je n'ai même pas un regard des garçons ! Je ne me soucie pas de ce que Wakabayashi a besoin._

Jun Misugi décida d'aller voir Sakura pour parler en privé de ce que Genzô lui avait dit car cela lui pesait toujours sur son cœur et son esprit..

Jun, en japonais : Sakura ?

Sakura, en japonais : Hum ? Misugi ?

Jun, en japonais : Pas de « Misugi », s'il te plait. Appelle-moi Jun.

Sakura, en japonais : D'accord. Jun.

Jun, en japonais : Allons dans un coin tranquille.

La fleur de cerisier acquiesça doucement et suivit Jun. Yukari vit la scène et elle n'aimait pas du tout cela.

Yukari, en japonais : _Allumeuse ! Allumeuse !_

Le prince des pelouses et la fleur de cerisier étaient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, l'as de verre poussa un soupir.

Jun, en japonais : Je suis ton ami, Sakura et je me fiche complètement ce que pense la personne qui t'a fait ça. Alors dis-moi, qui t'a refait le portrait ?

Sakura, en japonais : Je ne peux pas, Jun. Elle me déteste certes mais…

Jun, en japonais : Je te coupe là. C'est bien une fille et il n'y en a qu'une seule qui t'a malmenée… Nishimoto.

Sakura, paniquée, en japonais : Jun ! N'en parle pas à Genzô, s'il te plait ! Il va péter un plomb ! Il a déjà giflé une fille et c'était Anna Mayuko.

Jun, en japonais : Tu ne crois pas que moi aussi, je vais péter un plomb ? En fait Sakura, tout le monde le fera.

Sakura le supplia avec son air de chien battu, en japonais : S'il te plait, Jun.

Le jeune homme soupira mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux que de garder le silence. Il ne pardonnerait jamais Yukari d'avoir osé de lever la main sur la fleur de cerisier.

Jun, en japonais : Je ne dirai rien mais un jour ou l'autre, Nishimoto passera un sale quart d'heure ! Crois-moi. Au fait, Wakabayashi n'est pas le seul à avoir giflé une fille… Moi aussi, je l'avais fait et c'était Yayoi qui l'avait ramassée parce qu'elle s'était mise entre deux hommes. C'était un duel entre Tsubasa et moi au cours d'un match du championnat national benjamin. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Nishimoto te voit d'un mauvais œil.

Sakura, en japonais : La jalousie. Vous vous souciez de moi mais pas elle.

Jun, en japonais : C'est ridicule ! Je pense plutôt qu'elle cherche à prouver quelque chose sur toi.

Sakura, en japonais : Quelque chose ? Ça ne va pas recommencer !

Jun fronça les sourcils, en japonais : Recommencer quoi ?

Sakura, en japonais : Eh bien… C'est une histoire d'allumeuse. Je crois qu'elle cherche à savoir si j'en suis une.

Jun, en japonais : Tu n'en es pas une. Pas d'après ce que j'ai entendu de Wakabayashi. Il te connaît trop bien.

Sakura, en japonais : Tu le penses ?

Jun, en japonais : Bien sûr ! Tu as juste une façon de montrer ton affection qui n'a pas l'air déranger tes « Grands frères ». Bref, je voulais aussi m'excuser…

Sakura, en japonais : Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Jun, en japonais : Je ne savais pas du tout qu'un médecin t'avait menti sur la santé de ton frère.

Sakura, en japonais : _Je vois. Genzô lui avait touché un mot…_

Une personne passa près de la porte mais elle entendit des voix. Elle décida de les écouter afin de découvrir des choses qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour éloigner définitivement la gêneuse.

Jun, en japonais : Je ne savais pas…

Sakura le coupa, en japonais : Ce médecin n'était pas le seul à avoir menti, Jun. Mes parents m'avaient eux aussi menti uniquement parce que je n'étais pas celle qu'ils voulaient. Je suis une fille mais ils voulaient un garçon. À cause d'eux, j'ai été élevé comme un garçon qui pratiquerait le football. J'en fais depuis que j'avais su marcher. Mais comme je suis une fille, j'ai vu des scènes obscènes que je n'aurai jamais dû voir.

Jun, en japonais : C'est-à-dire ?

Sakura, en japonais : C'est-à-dire des représentations d'ordre sexuel. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard au risque de me faire violer. J'avais toujours agi comme une petite fille très obéissante. À cause de ça, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais revivre ça après la mort de mes parents.

Jun, choqué, en japonais : C'est horrible ! C'est une famille de fous ! Ça explique pourquoi tu es devenue ce que tu es maintenant. Indomptable, très têtue, froide en apparence…

Sakura, en japonais : Mais maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne me lâches plus. Jun, je sais que tu vas bien alors je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter.

Près de la porte, Yukari avait entendu le récit de la fleur de cerisier à son insu. Elle avait du mal à croire cela mais ça ne changerait pas grand-chose pour elle : Sakura restait toujours l'allumeuse et la catin de service. Mais la manager, mise à part par les autres, n'avait pas conscience que c'était la vérité et ce que Sakura était réellement capable de faire. Elle allait un jour apprendre à ses dépends qu'elle serait fautive de son état dépressif mais à un degré bien plus grave que ça.

OoO

Deux semaines s'étaient écroulés, Yukari n'arrêtait pas de frapper Sakura qui dépérissait de plus en plus. Jun avait de plus en plus du mal à garder le silence mais tout le monde était inquiet pour la fleur de cerisier à part Yukari qui faisait semblant. Tsubasa et Sanae avaient presque les doutes confirmés. Alors que toute l'équipe s'entraînait, Yukari accusa pour la énième fois Sakura en la frappant. Les jumeaux étaient cette fois-ci avec Tatsuo Mikami. Après la dispute, Yukari se dirigea sur le terrain mine de rien. Sakura était à la cuisine, amochée et dépressive. Ne pouvant continuer dans ces conditions, la fleur de cerisier prit un couteau et taillada plusieurs veines plus profondément avant de se laisser tomber sur le carrelage.

Sur le terrain, Genzô s'entraînait aux tirs de buts quand il sentit soudainement son cœur se serrer douloureusement sans raison apparente pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Un froid à lui glacer le sang s'était engouffré en lui. Il resta figé laissant passer un tir médiocre. Tatsuo comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait en voyant la scène pour l'avoir déjà vécu et retenait les jumeaux pour les empêcher d'aller auprès de leur père. Tarô se rappela du récit que Genzô lui avait raconté en Allemagne et poussa un cri de douleur.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Que se passe-t-il ?

Tarô et Genzô, en japonais : **NOOON ! PAS ENCORE ! PAS SAKURA !**

Dan et Dana : **OUIN ! OUIN ! MAMAN !**

Tout le monde se gela au nom de la fleur de cerisier, craignant le pire. Yukari ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait mais elle commença à avoir des doutes. L'as de verre péta un plomb pour de bon et se rua sur Yukari, la giflant avec force sur les deux joues au grand étonnement de tous.

Jun, en japonais : C'est de ta faute, Nishimoto ! On t'avait avertie d'arrêter à maintes reprises mais c'est toi qui l'as tabassée !

Tous, ahuris : **QUOOOIII ?!**

Yukari railla, en japonais : C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! Elle joue très bien la fille la plus malheureuse de la terre juste pour vous attirer l'attention ! En fait c'est une allumeuse et une catin !

Une autre main gifla la jeune fille et c'était à la grande consternation des joueurs nippons et des managers Tarô qui n'avait pas apprécié les insultes.

Tarô, en japonais : Comment oses-tu de dire une telle chose pareille ?! Sakura est une fille la plus honnête que je connaisse ! Tu veux voir de quoi elle est réellement capable quand tu l'as rendue dépressive ?!

Yukari, en japonais : Elle fait semblant…

Tarô et Genzô la coupèrent en japonais : **SEMBLANT… ?! SEMBLANT, HEIN ? SEMBLANT ?! TU VAS VOIR SI C'EST SEMBLANT !**

Sans attendre, le SGGK et l'artiste du terrain, qui avaient un très mauvais pressentiment, quittèrent en courant le terrain. Suivis par les joueurs et les managers, Jun et Kojiro avaient empoigné Yukari, l'obligeant à les suivre. Arrivés à la résidence, Genzô se dirigea à la cuisine et entra en trombe dans la pièce. Le spectacle qu'il vit pour la seconde fois le pétrifia sur place puis dans un cri désespéré, il se précipita vers la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Les joueurs nippons et les managers arrivèrent et eurent la même et première réaction que Genzô à la vue du sang. Sakura saignait de ses poignets et de ses avant-bras.

Jun, en japonais : Regarde bien, Nishimoto jusqu'où tu l'as poussée !

Kojiro, en japonais : **T'ES FIERE DE TOI ?!**

Yukari écarquilla les yeux de surprise, comprenant enfin la colère des autres et que rien n'était semblant. La réalité était là devant elle.

Yukari, en japonais : _Je l'ai poussée jusque là… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! Je n'ai pas pu prouver qu'elle est une allumeuse et une catin !_

Hikaru, paniqué, en allemand : Wakabayashi, son cœur bat-il encore ?

Genzô, en allemand : Oui.

Jun, en allemand : Emmenons vite à l'hôpital !

Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, Genzô portait Sakura dans ses bras suivi de près par l'équipe nippone et les managers, laissant une Yukari mal à l'aise. Dehors, Tatsuo attendait avec les jumeaux l'arrivée d'une ambulance qui emporta de suite Sakura et Genzô. L'équipe nippone et les managers prirent le car en compagnie des deux coachs et des jumeaux et suivirent l'ambulance.

Parvenus à l'hôpital qui se trouvait pas loin du stage, le service d'urgence s'activa car la vie de Sakura était en danger. La fleur de cerisier perdait trop de sang donc cela pouvait lui être fatal si on ne stoppait pas immédiatement ces hémorragies. Tout le monde attendait dans le couloir, nerveux. Genzô avait peur de perdre Sakura.

Tarô, en japonais : Tu dois prévenir son grand frère, Wakabayashi.

Genzô, en japonais : Tu as raison, Misaki, mais je veux savoir le diagnostic du médecin. Il va être furax !

Tsubasa, en japonais : En fait, tout le monde est furax contre Nishimoto. Je me doutais bien qu'elle sèmerait la zizanie dans le groupe.

Kazuki, en japonais : Mais il n'y a pas que ça… Comment savais-tu, Misugi ?

Jun, en japonais : De quoi ?

Tarô, en japonais : Que c'était Nishimoto qui en était responsable ?

Jun, en japonais : Sakura m'a simplement mis une touche par énigme comme par exemple « Elle me déteste ». J'ai tout compris.

Genzô, en japonais : Et elle t'a demandé de ne rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Jun, se sentant un peu honteux, en japonais : Désolé. Je…

Genzô le rassura, en japonais : Tu ne pouvais rien faire, Misugi. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de tes actes. Même si tu me l'avais dit ce serait à trahir sa confiance. Je la connais mieux que personne.

Sanae, en japonais : Qui surveille la fautive ?

Tatsuo, en japonais : Je retourne à la résidence.

Sur ce, le coach s'en alla en laissant Dan et Dana auprès de Yayoi et de Yoshiko. Quelques minutes plus tard, un médecin s'approcha du groupe qui était sur les charbons ardents.

Genzô, en japonais : Comment va ma femme ?

Médecin, en japonais : Votre femme est hors de danger mais elle est dans le coma. Cependant elle a perdu trop de sang et elle a besoin d'une transfusion dont le groupe sangin est O.

Genzô, en japonais : Encore ! Ça lui était déjà arrivée à seize ans. Mon ami Schneider et moi avions donné notre sang pour la sauver. Elle a déjà tenté de se suicider deux fois.

Tous sauf Tarô et Kojiro, en japonais : **QUOOOIII ?!**

Médecin : Du calme ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital !

Kojiro, en japonais : Je suis du groupe O.

Shun, en japonais : Moi aussi.

Hiroshi, en japonais : Moi aussi.

Mamoru, en japonais : Moi aussi.

Genzô, en japonais : Hyuga, Nitta, Jito, Izawa… Ah ! Docteur ! Ma femme avait perdu deux litres la dernière fois.

Médecin, en japonais : Je vois. Apparement elle en a perdu plus que cette dernière fois mais je dois attendre qu'elle sorte du coma.

Genzô, enj japonais : D'accord. Puis-je aller la voir ?

Médecin, en japonais : Oui, chambre 240 mais uniquement les amis les plus proches de la patiente.

Sur ce, il s'en alla à ses occupations. Genzô et Tarô allèrent la voir tandis que les autres étaient dépités par les paroles du médecin.

OoO

À la résidence, Tatsuo trouva Yukari assise sur un fauteuil. Cette dernière était blanche comme un linge mais elle demanda au coach si Sakura allait bien.

Tatsuo, froid, en japonais : Je ne sais rien mais il est temps que tu saches que ce n'est pas la première fois que Sakura a tenté de se suicider. Elle avait seize ans quand c'était arrivé mais elle avait aussi tenté en Italie. Genzô et un ami allemand lui avaient sauvé la vie en donnant un litre de sang chacun. C'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?!

Yukari commença, en japonais : Je…

Tatsuo, froid, en japonais : Garde tes excuses pour toi. Tu n'avais pas à la malmener si elle ne t'avait rien fait. Tu as voulu connaître ce qu'elle cachait… Maintenant c'est fait. Sais-tu qu'elle n'est pas fière de son geste ? Sais-tu qu'elle s'était battue pour ne pas recommencer ? Tu as tout détruit ! C'était sa stabilité ! Tu l'as mise en miettes sans pitié ! Tu l'as rendue encore plus coupable qu'elle n'e l'était déjà !

Tout le monde rentra à la résidence. Genzô avait des coups de fil à passer mais il ne parlait pas italien. Le gardien retint alors Shingo Aoi qui était le seul à sa disposition puisque Tomeya Akai ne connaissait pas assez Gino et Salvatore..

Genzô, en japonais : Peux-tu prévenir les deux amis italiens de Sakura.

Shingo A, en japonais : Bien sûr mais je n'ai pas leurs numéros de téléphone.

Genzô, en japonais : Je vais chercher le carnet d'adresses de ma femme. Sanae, Yoshiko, Yayoi, pouvez-vous vous occuper de Dan et de Dana ?

Les filles, en japonais : Bien sûr Wakabayashi.

Le gardien alla récupérer le carnet tandis que les filles s'occupèrent des jumeaux et que les autres sauf Shingo Aoi allèrent au salon. Tatsuo se leva et demanda les nouvelles de la fleur de cerisier.

Tarô, en japonais : Elle est hors de danger mais…

Il ne put continuer car il avait du mal à croire que son amie était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital alors qu'il l'avait connue pleine de vie.

Jun continua, en japonais : Mais elle est actuellement dans le coma. Cependant elle aura besoin d'une transfusion sanguine du groupe O.

Tatsuo sursauta, en japonais : **ENCORE ?!**

Jun, en japonais : Elle a perdu plus de deux litres de sang.

Tatsuo, en japonais : Combien ?

Jun, en japonais : On ne le sait pas encore. Le médecin veut attendre le réveil de Sakura pour pouvoir évaluer.

Kojiro, en japonais : Wakabayashi et Aoi passent des coups de fil pour prévenir les proches de Sakura.

Tatsuo s'assit sur le canapé, en japonais : Pourquoi ça s'acharne sur Sakura ?! Pourquoi ?! Elle n'a pas mérité d'avoir un tel traitement !

Tsubasa, en japonais : Tout est de ta faute, Nishimoto ! Tu as été odieuse avec Sakura ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal et tu l'as traitée en ennemie !

Yukari commença, en japonais : Je…

Hikaru la coupa, en japonais : Nous ne voulons pas de tes excuses, Nishimoto ! Sakura avait le droit d'être mystérieuse mais à cause de toi et de tes fichus coups, tu as réussi à tout étaler !

Kazuki relaya, en japonais : Sans tes manigances, nous aurions pu éviter de voir la scène de ce matin !

Jun, en japonais : Sans ta comédie ridicule, elle ne serait pas à l'hôpital et dans le coma ! Elle serait ici avec nous !

Kojiro, en japonais : **NOUS N'AURIONS JAMAIS DÛ SAVOIR QU'ELLE AVAIT DEJÀ TENTE DE SE SUICIDER ! ÇA NE NOUS REGARDAIT PAS DU TOUT !**

Tarô, en japonais : Tu as blessé par la même occasion Wakabayashi, les amis allemands, les amis italiens les amis uruguayens, les amis brésiliens, les amis français, les amis suédois les amis d'autres pays où Sakura avait été et moi sans oublier les jumeaux même s'ils ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe !

Yukari était vraiment mal à l'aise car elle n'avait pas tenu compte des avertissements et elle était arrivée à dévoiler une part d'ombre de Sakura… La plus grave au lieu d'une preuve de ce qu'elle voulait : Une allumeuse et une catin de service.

OoO

Genzô amena le carnet d'adresses et laissa Shingo Aoi appeler les amis italiens. Le prince du soleil était bref avec Salvatore qui ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Peu après, Shingo passa un coup de fil, le plus dur à faire, à Gino Fernandes. Ce dernier gueula au téléphone quand il l'apprit et il décida d'aller la voir à l'hôpital au Japon. Le jeune japonais laissa la place à Genzô. Ce denier avertit Hermann Kartz qui pesta contre la personne en faute. Ensuite Genzô appela, suite à sa promesse qu'il avait faite avant son départ en Uruguay, Ryôma Hino qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Le Super Great Goal Keeper passa un coup de fil à Karl Heinz Schneider. Ce dernier était furieux d'apprendre qu'une fille avait poussé sa petite sœur au suicide. Le kaiser poussa des jurons en allemand tandis que Genzô était perdu dans ses mauvais souvenirs. Ils raccrochèrent le téléphone simultanément. Malgré la situation critique, le SGGK ne voulait pas appeler Stephan Levin car il était très jaloux de sa relation particulière avec Sakura. Il savait que la plupart des garçons étaient amoureux de sa « femme » et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ces sentiments.

Le dieu protecteur venu d'Orient et le prince du soleil rejoignirent les autres au salon. Tarô les vit et les aborda…

Tarô, en japonais : Alors ? Ils vont venir ?

Shingo A, en japonais : Gino Fernandes et Salvatore Gentile vont venir.

Genzô, en japonais : Ryôma Hino, Hermann Kartz et Karl Heinz Schneider aussi. Il y aura peut-être Marie Schneider, la sœur de Karl Heinz.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Tu devrais aller te changer, Wakabayashi. Les jumeaux n'ont pas besoin de voir tout ce sang.

Genzô, en japonais : Tu as raison, Tsubasa.

Sur ce, il alla se doucher et changer de vêtements. Au salon, les managers rentrèrent avec les jumeaux qui allèrent voir leur oncle Tatsuo. Tarô, Hikaru, Kojiro, Kazuki et Jun allèrent à la cuisine pour la nettoyer et éponger tout le sang vigoureusement.

Sanae, en japonais : _Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette horrible scène… Maintenant Sakura est dans le coma… Ce n'est pas comme ça que cela aurait dû passer !_

La fautive se fit toute petite, ne sachant pas comment rattraper son coup ni comment se faire pardonner. Elle avait vraiment foiré..


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 : Les amis de **__**Sakura**_

L'équipe nippone passa la plus mauvaise nuit pour la première fois. Tsubasa sortit de la résidence pour prendre l'air suivi par Sanae quelques minutes plus tard.

Tsubasa la vit, en japonais : Sanae.

Sanae se jeta dans ses bras, en japonais : Tsubasa ! Pourquoi Sakura a-t-elle vraiment fait ça ?

Tsubasa, en japonais : Je ne sais pas Sanae. Wakabayashi avait dit l'autre jour que Sakura a tendance de faire une dépression.

Sanae, en japonais : C'est vrai mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien voulu me dire ?

Tsubasa, en japonais : Sanae. Vous venez de vous rencontrer et Sakura n'est pas quelqu'un qui donne sa confiance dès le premier jour.

Sanae, en japonais : Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?

Tsubasa, en japonais : Elle le doit. Elle ne laissera pas Wakabayashi et les jumeaux seuls. Par contre, personne n'a encore décidé du sort de Nishimoto.

Sanae, en japonais : Ce n'est pas notre priorité. Nous devons attendre que Sakura sorte du coma.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Mais Nishimoto…

Sanae, en japonais : Yukari est relevée de ses fonctions jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous ne pouvons pas faire mieux.

Les deux tourtereaux restèrent un moment ensemble dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. À la résidence, personne n'avait le cœur à rire et à plaisanter. Genzô et Tarô veillaient sur les jumeaux qui dormaient.

OoO

Le lendemain, Minato donna quartier libre à l'équipe nippone en raison du drame. Genzô devait aller chercher Ryôma Hino, les joueurs allemands et italiens à l'aéroport mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses chérubins seuls. Cependant il ne parlait ni italien ni anglais.

Genzô, en japonais : Aoi, J'aurai besoin de toi. Peux-tu venir ?

Shingo A, en japonais : Pas de problème.

Tarô ajouta, en japonais : Je viens avec toi, Wakabayashi avec les jumeaux.

Genzô, en japonais : D'accord, Misaki.

Une heure plus tard, Genzô, Tarô, Shingo, Dan et Dana partirent à l'aéroport. Tsubasa était sorti seul puis Sanae le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Tous les deux allèrent se promener en faisant attention que personne découvre la supercherie.

À l'aéroport, le gardien et ses deux joueurs ainsi que les jumeaux attendirent les amis de la fleur de cerisier. Le premier avion qui arriva était en provenance de l'Italie. Shingo vit quelques minutes plus tard Gino et Salvatore arriver près de lui.

Gino, en italien : Comment va Sakura ?

Shingo A, en italien : Elle est toujours à l'hôpital dans le coma. Wakabayashi que voici en dira plus.

Salvatore, en italien : Qui l'a poussée à faire ça ?!

Gino, en italien : Salvatore, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'éclaircir ce point de vue. Ce que je veux maintenant, c'est d'aller à l'hôpital et voir Sakura après quelques années sans nouvelles.

Salvatore, en italien : C'est vrai. On y va.

Shingo A les arrêta, en italien : Hé ! Pas si vite, vous deux ! Vous ne savez pas à quel hôpital elle est actuellement. Nous vous emmènerons après car nous attendons aussi d'autres personnes qui viennent d'Allemagne et d'Uruguay. Ils ne vont pas beaucoup tarder.

Gino, en italien : Je vois. _Elle s'est faite des amis qui feraient réellement tout pour la protéger._

Shingo A, en italien : Au fait ! Vous ne m'avez pas dit que Sakura pouvait être terrible.

Gino haussa les épaules, en italien : Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Salvatore, en italien : Moi non plus. Pourquoi ?

Shingo A, en italien : Nous avons pour la première fois et au premier jour de mon stage la fureur de Sakura.

Gino rigola un peu, en italien : C'est bien elle, ça !

Salvatore, en italien : Sa fureur est incontrôlable quand quelqu'un l'énerve.

Gino, en italien : Pas seulement. Ça arrive aussi quand il s'agit du football. Sakura est une guerrière incapable de reconnaître la défaite. Elle est une vraie professionnelle. Sacré sœurette !

Ce fut à cet instant que les avions qui venaient d'Allemagne et d'Uruguay atterrir à leur tour sur le sol japonais. Peu après, Ryôma, Hermann arrivèrent en compagnie de Karl Heinz. Ce dernier était seul car Marie avait école qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer. Les deux allemands et l'uruguayen rejoignirent Genzô et le groupe. Dan et Dana virent et se jetèrent dans les bras du kaiser. Ce dernier les embrassa, rendant jaloux Ryôma, Gino, Salvatore et Hermann. Les jumeaux retournèrent ensuite auprès de Tarô.

Karl Heinz se leva, en allemand : Wakabayashi, je veux voir Sakura immédiatement. Même si elle est de nouveau plongée dans le coma, je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état ! Après je m'occuperai de cette entêtée qui est à l'origine.

Genzô, en allemand : Ok Schneider. Nous y allons de toute façon car je veux prendre les nouvelles de Sakura.

La bande quitta l'aéroport et prit le chemin de l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, les tourtereaux étaient arrivés là où se trouvait leur nouvelle amie. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre les nouvelles tant que Genzô, Tarô et les amis de la fleur de cerisier n'étaient pas présents. Ils les attendirent devant l'entrée.

Sanae, en japonais : J'espère que Sakura va s'en sortir sinon je maudirai Yukari toute sa vie !

Tsubasa, en japonais : Sanae ! Elle s'en sortira alors ne parle pas de malheur avant d'en être sûr ! D'ailleurs ni Wakabayashi ni Misaki ni les amis de Sakura la laisseront partir sans se battre ! Il faut juste prier pour elle. Tu n'es pas la seule à maudire Nishimoto… Tiens les voilà.

L'ex-capitaine de la Nankatsu et Anego virent Genzô, les jumeaux, Shingo et Tarô accompagnés des amis de Sakura. Le petit groupe fronça les sourcils car c'était inhabituel que Tsubasa sorte sans son ballon et que Sanae se promène sans ses amies.

Tarô, en japonais : Que faîtes-vous là tous les deux ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

Sanae nia, en japonais : Non, pas du tout. Sakura est mon amie et je voulais aller la voir. Les médecins et les infirmières ont refusé sans explications.

Tsubasa nia aussi, en japonais : J'avais besoin de réfléchir donc j'ai marché. Je me suis retrouvé ici par hasard.

Genzô, sceptique, en japonais : Réfléchir ? Réfléchir sur quoi, Tsubasa ?

Tsubasa, en japonais : Aux manigances de Nishimoto. C'est la première fois qu'elle s'en prend à quelqu'un sans raison apparente. Elle en a peut être mais cela lui donnait aucun droit de la malmener de la sorte.

Ryôma, en japonais : Cette… ! Quelle peste !

Les allemands, en allemand : Qui est Nishimoto ?

Les italiens, en italien : Qui est Nishimoto ?

Ils avaient posé la question simultanément, ne sachant pas que si quelqu'un parlait anglais pour éviter que Genzô et Shingo puissent passer leur temps à traduire la même chose en allemand et en italien. Tsubasa se demanda comment les quatre amis de Sakura pouvaient comprendre le japonais alors que personne n'avait déchiffré pour eux. L'enfant prodige du foot ne comprenait rien à l'anglais puisqu'il avait appris le portugais en raison de son séjour au Brésil.

Genzô, en allemand : Nishimoto est…

Shingo A, en italien : Nishimoto est…

Sanae intervint, en japonais : Une seconde, vous deux ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas passer votre temps à traduire la même chose dans leur langue respective ?

Genzô, en japonais : Tu as une meilleure idée, Anego ?

Sanae, en japonais : Nous sommes tous bilingues et je pense qu'eux aussi. Ils ne parlent peut être pas japonais puisqu'ils n'avaient compris qu'un nom. Je pourrai les aider en anglais en attendant que Sakura revienne parmi nous.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Explique-leur. Il ne faut pas oublier pourquoi on est là.

Anego se tourna vers les quatre amis de la fleur de cerisier qui commençaient à perdre patience.

Sanae, en anglais : Veuillez-nous excuser mais on voulait trouver une solution plus simple pour ne pas avoir deux traducteurs dans votre langue d'origine. En l'absence de Sakura, je serai votre traductrice. Par contre, je ne pense pas que vous ayez compris le japonais à part le nom.

Gino soupira de soulagement, en anglais : Merci Mademoiselle. Nous n'avons effectivement rien compris au japonais.

Karl Heinz soupira lui aussi de soulagement, en anglais : C'est pareil pour nous mais si cette Nishimoto a…

Hermann, en anglais : Du calme, Kaiser.

Karl Heinz, piqué au vif, en anglais : **ME CALMER, KARTZ ?! COMMENT PUIS-JE ÊTRE CALME QUAND SAKURA EST ALLONGEE SUR UN LIT D'HÔPITAL ?! TU…**

Sanae le coupa sèchement, en anglais : Je comprends votre colère, blondinet, mais nous sommes aussi furieux contre elle. Tsubasa et moi connaissions Yukari depuis le collège mais c'est la première fois qu'elle s'en prend à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam sans aucune raison. Toute l'équipe nippone et managers, parce qu'on est trois, ont refusé d'écouter la fautive qui n'a pourtant aucun droit ou plutôt des raisons très gamines de malmener Sakura. On n'a tous rien voulu savoir.

Salvatore, en anglais : Pouvons-nous se présenter ? Connaissant Sakura, elle déteste les civilités entre amis. Je suis Salvatore Gentile.

Gino, en anglais : Je suis Gino Fernandes. J'étais amoureux de Sakura mais elle avait été honnête avec moi.

Karl Heinz, en anglais : Karl Heinz Schneider. Moi aussi, j'étais amoureux de Sakura mais elle m'avait rejeté en tant que petit ami potentiel.

Hermann, en anglais : Et moi je suis Hermann Kartz.

Ryôma, en japonais : Je suis Ryôma Hino. Je n'ai pas besoin de traduction pour le japonais et l'espagnol. Je suis surtout le grand frère uruguayen de Sakura.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Tu fais les présentations, Anego ?

Sanae, en anglais : Deux d'entre vous connaissez déjà Genzô Wakabayashi et deux autres Shingo Aoi. Wakabayashi est le petit ami de Sakura. Voici leurs jumeaux Dan et Dana Wakabayashi.

Gino et Salvatore, en italien : _C'est donc la réalité…_

Sanae, en anglais : Voici Tarô Misaki, Tsubasa Ohzora et je suis Sanae Nakazawa. Nous continuerons les présentations plus tard. Allez la voir car vous êtes les plus proches de Sakura.

Hermann et Salvatore, en anglais : Pas moi. Lui.

Les deux joueurs désignèrent Karl Heinz et Gino. Tarô, Tsubasa et Sanae ne comprirent pas pourquoi il n'y avait que deux qui pouvaient voir Sakura.

Sanae, en anglais : Pourquoi ?

Karl Heinz et Gino, en anglais : Parce que je suis son grand frère même si on ne porte pas le même nom.

Genzô, en japonais : Je vous explique plus clairement car Sakura m'avait déjà informé. Schneider est le grand frère allemand et Fernandes est le grand frère italien de Sakura. Misaki est devenu un ami très proche de ma femme.

Sanae, en anglais : Misaki est devenu un ami très proche de Sakura.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Kartz, Gentile, Aoi et moi allons à la résidence tandis que vous irez la voir. (Traduction de Sanae)

Ne pouvant pas faire autrement, ils firent comme cela. Genzô, Tarô, Ryôma, Karl Heinz et Gino entrèrent dans l'hôpital avec Sanae et les jumeaux. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas entrer dans la chambre 240 mais elle garda les chérubins.

Sanae, en anglais : Schneider, Fernandes, Je vous traduirai après.

Karl Heinz et Gino, en anglais : D'accord.

Tarô resta avec Anego et les enfants tandis que Genzô entra en compagnie des trois joueurs. Ryôma, Karl Heinz et Gino virent leur petite sœur en piteux état et intubée. Sakura était aussi couverte d'ecchymoses au visage. Ils étaient horrifiés du spectacle mais seulement deux sur trois étaient au courant que leur petite sœur avait déjà tenté de se suicider. Genzô, Ryôma, Karl Heinz et Gino ignoraient que c'était plutôt la troisième fois parce que Sakura était réellement mystérieuse dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle aimait trop la discrétion dans sa vie privée.

Ryôma, en japonais : Moi aussi, je suis du groupe sanguin O.

Peu après, les trois garçons sortirent de la pièce. Tarô devina que la scène était toujours choquante à voir. Sanae n'en avait aucune conscience mais elle comprit à en juger la mine sombre et triste des garçons que l'état physique de la fleur de cerisier était toujours couvert de bleus.

Sanae, en anglais : _Yukari__ ne l'avait pas ratée ! Elle n'était pas allée de main morte mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de la frapper aussi fort ?! __Sakura__ n'avait rien fait de mal._ Sakura est actuellement dans le coma mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang sans qu'on connaisse la quantité. Elle aura cependant besoin d'une transfusion sanguine dont le groupe sanguin est…

Karl Heinz et Gino,, en anglais : O. je suis de ce groupe sanguin.

Grâce à la traduction de Sanae en japonais, Genzô apprit que Gino portait le même groupe sanguin que Sakura et il en était soulagé. Anego était heureuse de savoir que sa nouvelle amie était très entourée par des garçons très protecteurs et prêts à tout pour la sauver.

Sanae, en japonais : _C'est une fille merveilleuse… Comment __Yukari__ a-t-elle pu lui faire ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas remarqué sa gentillesse derrière son air froid ? __Sakura__ ne fait que se protéger parce qu'elle ne veut pas souffrir encore._

OoO

Un peu plus tard, le petit groupe arriva à la résidence et retrouva Hermann et Salvatore. L'équipe nippone et les managers se présentèrent aux quatre amis de Sakura sauf une seule personne…

Karl Heinz, en anglais : Hermann Kartz et Karl Heinz Schneider. Nous venons de Hambourg en Allemagne de l'ouest.

Gino, en anglais : Gino Fernandes. Je viens de Milan en Italie.

Salvatore, en anglais : Salvatore Gentile. Je viens de Turin en Italie aussi.

Ryôma, en japonais : Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis Ryôma Hino.

Genzô, en japonais : Comme vous venez d'apprendre, Sakura a déjà tenté de mettre fin à sa vie. Pour la première fois, ça s'était passé à Hambourg… (Sanae traduisit en anglais.)

Gino le coupa, en anglais : Quoi ?! Elle a déjà tenté ?!

Hermann, en anglais : Tu ne le savais pas ?

Gino, en anglais : Pas du tout ! Si à Hambourg, c'était sa première tentative alors sa seconde fois avait lieu à Milan !

Tous ceux qui comprenaient l'anglais : **QUOOOIII ?!**

Gino, en anglais : Je croyais que c'était sa première tentative… Cependant je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé en Suède. Elle était là-bas après avoir perdu ses parents en Italie en compagnie de son petit frère Dan Kinomoto avant d'aller en Allemagne à cause de son statut d'ambassadrice. Elle était restée en contact avec un certain Stephan Levin.

Karl Heinz, en anglais : Ce n'est pas votre faute. Sakura est Sakura.

Sanae répéta en japonais pour Tsubasa, Ryôma, Tarô et Genzô. Ces derniers étaient choqués. Yukari, qui se faisait toute petite, était blême et pleine de remords en apprenant cela. Elle ne voulait pas connaître un tel drame mais de savoir si c'était une allumeuse. La fautive s'était prise dans son propre jeu. Ebranlés par cette nouvelle, tout le monde comprit que c'était la troisième tentative et que Sakura avait une santé mentale très fragile bien qu'elle ne montrait à personne.

Gino, en anglais : N'avez-vous pas prévenu Stephan Levin ? (Traduction de Sanae en japonais)

Genzô, jaloux, en japonais : Non, je ne pensais pas que ce serait vraiment utile… (Traduction de Sanae en anglais)

Gino, en anglais : Je crois bien que c'est vraiment utile qu'il le sache. Et ce n'est pas le moment d'être jaloux, Wakabayashi ! Levin parle couramment allemand puisqu'il est dans l'équipe de la Cologne. (Traduction de Sanae en japonais)

Genzô, en japonais : _Ce Fernandes m'a eu. Il a vu que je suis jaloux de Levin… Mais ça m'énerve de me rendre compte qu'il a raison ! La vie de Sakura est ce que je dois penser en priorité. Arg ! Je déteste de voir Levin autour de ma femme !_

Sanae, en japonais : Je pourrais l'appeler.

Genzô, en japonais : Merci Anego mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire puisqu'il parle allemand.

Karl Heinz intervint, en anglais : Qui est le responsable de l'état de Sakura ?!

Gino, en anglais : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le visage tuméfié, je peux dire que c'est horrible ! Elle a des bleus et elle est intubée !

Tsubasa l'apprit de la bouche de sa meilleure amie Yayoi et il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Dans le coma, intubée et visage tuméfié. Tous les joueurs se tournèrent vers la responsable. Les allemands et les italiens remarquèrent la personne qui n'avait pas encore été présentée.

Jun, en anglais : Voici la responsable !

Hikaru, en anglais : Nous ne voulons rien savoir et nous n'allons pas écouter ses mensonges. Elle s'est faite une fausse idée sur Sakura alors nous vous laissons régler son compte.

Kojiro, en anglais : De notre côté, nous allons soutenir moralement Wakabayashi, Misaki et les enfants.

Sur ce, tout le monde s'en alla. Il ne restait que les amis de Sakura et Yukari dans la pièce. Les cinq garçons étaient furieux contre la jeune fille.

Ryoma, en japonais : Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir une attention des autres ! Tu n'es qu'une peste qui ne pense qu'à toi ! Fiche la paix à ma petite sœur !

Sur ce, l'Uruguayen s'en alla sans attendre que Yukari lui réponde.

Salvatore, en anglais : Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ?! Sakura est la plus gentille fille que je connaisse !

Hermann, en anglais : Elle peut être froide mais elle n'aime pas montrer ses sentiments !

Salvatore, en anglais : Elle a rejeté un nombre incalculable de garçons avant de nous connaître !

Gino, en anglais : Sakura n'a jamais été une allumeuse. Elle a toujours ignoré les avances de tous ceux qui la draguaient y compris moi.

Karl Heinz, en anglais : D'après Wakabayashi qui m'a informé que tu lui interdisais de parler aux autres pour soi-disant qu'elle est une allumeuse, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'était passé ! Tu n'as rien vu du tout ! Wakabayashi savait cela parce qu'il avait déjà entendu cette histoire une fois. Sakura avait déjà subi les brimades à son arrivée en Allemagne.

Les trois, en anglais : Interdit de parler aux autres ?! Mais tu n'es rien pour elle ! Tu n'as pas à lui donner des ordres ! Sakura a sa propre liberté ! Tu ne l'avais jamais vue dans l'état qu'elle était avant notre rencontre !

Karl Heinz, en anglais : Et j'ai vu Wakabayashi se prendre trois râteaux mais il n'avait pas abandonné ! Il la voulait pour sa bonté cachée mais aussi parce qu'elle l'avait défendu contre le père de Wakabayashi !

Ayant assez d'écouter les bêtises de Yukari, Karl Heinz la gifla en disant que c'était pour Sakura puis il quitta la pièce suivi de Salvatore et d'Hermann. Yukari ne disait rien mais elle avait bien mérité la claque.

Gino, en anglais : Il y a une chose que tu ne savais pas de Sakura. C'est qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille ancestrale très connue et c'était des ambassadeurs.

Yukari, en anglais : Elle est si riche que ça ?!

Gino, en anglais : Oui et c'est la raison pourquoi elle est si discrète sur sa vie. Sakura porte depuis sa naissance une malédiction sur ses épaules parce qu'elle est une vraie Amamiya. Possédant un don très particulier qu'elle utilise à bon escient, Sakura ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'elle veut de sa vie.

Yukari, en anglais : C'est-à-dire ?

Gino, en anglais : Sakura paie très cher les erreurs passées de ses parents. Sa mère Nadeshiko Amamiya avait renoncé à la richesse pour son père Fujikata Kinomoto. Descendante directe des Amamiya, Sakura était contrainte d'être la fiancée des deux garçons appartenant à une famille ancestrale dès sa naissance. Elle a le choix entre eux deux mais elle n'a aucun le droit d'avoir un petit ami d'une famille modeste. Cette malédiction ne peut être levée que si elle choisit l'un de ses deux promis. Le nom complet de Sakura est Sakura Amamiya Kinomoto.

Yukari, en anglais : Quelle malédiction ?

Gino, en anglais : Dépression et acte suicidaire si quelqu'un la pousse à bout. Si ça perturbe l'un de ses promis plus que de raison, c'est qu'il y a un lien invisible qui les relie à jamais.

Yukari, choquée, en anglais : Je ne savais pas…

Gino, en anglais : Ça se voit mais je me fiche de tes excuses. Au lieu de sauter sur des conclusions qui n'existent pas, tu aurais pu apprendre à la connaître au temps voulu mais tu lui avais ravivé les vieilles blessures.

Yukari, en anglais : Attends. Qui sont ses deux promis ?

Gino, en anglais : Un japonais et un italien. Je ne sais rien pour ce japonais mais l'italien en question… C'était moi. Elle m'a rejeté mais nous sommes restés très amis. Je suis en quelque sorte son grand frère italien.

Yukari, en anglais : Et ses parents ?

Gino, en anglais : Décédés en Italie. Sa mère avait rendu l'âme à la dernière poussée d'un nouveau-né nommé Dan Kinomoto. Elle se trouve au cimetière de Turin. Son père avait assez de sa vie débauchée et s'était suicidé sous les yeux de Sakura. Il est enterré au cimetière de Milan. Sakura et Dan étaient alors venus habiter chez moi jusqu'à qu'ils partent en Suède puis en Allemagne. Elle parle couramment onze langues pour son âge. Tout ça, ce n'est pas du pipeau, Nishimoto. Bien qu'elle est une jeune ambassadrice, Sakura avait décidée de s'installer en Allemagne parce qu'elle était fatiguée de voyager tout le temps. J'ai eu la patience de t'exposer tout ceci… Cependant, je ne te pardonne pas parce que je suis du côté de Sakura. N'oublie pas que tes excuses n'iront nulle part parmi nous et ne compte pas sur moi. À toi de voir si tu serais capable de supporter le rejet des autres si tu prends encore la décision de rester durant le stage.

Sur ce, il s'en alla rejoindre les autres sur le terrain. Le voyant arriver de la résidence, Sanae rejoignit Gino pour discuter sans que les autres sachent…

Sanae, en anglais : Fernandes, je peux te parler ?

Gino, en anglais : Oui ?

Sanae, en anglais : Comment as-tu deviné la jalousie de Wakabayashi dès que tu as mentionné… Le… Levin, c'est ça ?

Gino rigola, en anglais : Grâce à sa façon de parler. En mentionnant Stephan Levin, j'ai constaté que ça le dérangeait. Sakura aime d'une certaine manière Levin bien qu'elle ne lui avait jamais déclaré ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui par respect pour sa meilleure amie suédoise.

Sanae, en anglais : Comment sais-tu cela ?

Gino, en anglais : C'est simple. Sakura était revenue à Milan pour pleurer sur mon épaule de la mort de la fiancée de Stephan Levin pendant une semaine et elle m'avait tout avoué. Après avoir aidé un moment Levin à son retour, elle l'a quitté pour l'Allemagne où elle avait rencontré Wakabayashi. Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles après qu'elle avait rejeté pour la seconde fois l'homme qu'elle aime maintenant. Ne prends pas mal ses sensations.

Sanae sourit, en anglais : Je ne mets pas en doutes les sensations de Sakura. Je ne veux pas la juger pour cela même si Wakabayashi est mon ami. Sakura mérite que je la connaisse juste à sa valeur. J'étais triste pour elle après avoir entendu qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis féminins. Et puis c'est sa vie et je ne suis pas là pour la critiquer.

Gino, en anglais : Heureux de t'entendre dire ça.

Sanae, en anglais : Si elle aime Levin, c'est son choix. Je pense qu'on ne peut pas complètement effacer les sensations qu'on éprouve pour son premier amour.

Gino rit un peu, en anglais : C'est vrai. Cette conversation est entre nous deux.

Sanae, en anglais : Pas de problème.

Entre temps, Genzô appela Stephan Levin grâce au carnet d'adresses de sa fiancée. Le Suédois avait pesté contre la responsable et assura sa présence avec ses trois amis le plus tôt possible. Genzô mit aussitôt au courant l'équipe de la venue des quatre amis suédois de sa femme.

Salvatore vit Gino, en anglais : Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

Gino, en anglais : J'éclairais certains points pour que Nishimoto fiche la paix à Sakura. (Traduction de Sanae en japonais pour ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais)

Salvatore, en italien : et de quoi parlais-tu avec Nakazawa ?

Gino, en italien : C'est entre elle et moi.

Genzô, en japonais : J'espère qu'elle a compris cette fois ! Je déteste de ressentir la douleur de Sakura à chaque fois ! C'est très désagréable surtout quand je suis à l'entraînement ou au cours d'un match car j'en perds tous les moyens ! (Traduction de Sanae en anglais)

Gino et Salvatore, ahuris, en anglais : **QUOOOIII ?! TU RESSENS SA DOULEUR, WAKABAYASHI ?! DEPUIS QUAND ?!** (Traduction de Sanae en japonais d'une voix normale)

Genzô acquiesça d'un signe de tête, en japonais : Je ne sais pas trop depuis quand ça s'est arrivé mais j'ai connu Dan Kinomoto un jour. Sakura était inquiète pour lui et j'ai commencé à ressentir la crainte, la peur et la douleur de Sakura sans me rendre compte… C'est à la perte de Dan Kinomoto que ça a été confirmé. J'ai déjà été figé à la première tentative de suicide. (Traduction de Sanae en anglais)

Gino comprit alors que le japonais en question était le promis de Sakura mais il voulait être sûr d'une seule chose…

Gino, en anglais : Wakabayashi, tu fais partie d'une famille ancestrale, n'est ce pas ? (Traduction de Sanae en japonais)

Genzô acquiesça de nouveau d'un signe de tête ce qui ravit l'italien. Tous les autres ne comprirent pas trop ce qui se passait entre les deux joueurs.

Jun, en anglais : Wakabayashi n'est pas le seul de faire partie d'une famille ancestrale. J'en fais partie moi aussi.

Gino, en anglais : Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est Wakabayashi qu'ont choisi les Amamiya… Ils devraient être au courant mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Karl Heinz, en anglais : Fernandes, Wakabayashi et Sakura ont tissé un lien invisible dès le premier jour de leur rencontre mais ils étaient tous les deux trop entêtés pour reconnaître leurs sentiments. Voilà pourquoi Wakabayashi avait pris trois râteaux et moi, j'en avais pris deux.

Gino rigola, en anglais : Ça ne m'étonne pas de Sakura ! Elle a toujours été une dure à cuire ! D'ailleurs j'en avais écopé deux.

Salvatore, en anglais : Moi aussi j'en avais ramassé deux.

Un peu plus tard, les italiens étaient avec Shingo Aoi tandis que les allemands tenaient compagnie à Genzô et les jumeaux. Ryôma alla taper dans un ballon. Sanae alla se promener sans rien dire aux filles et Tsubasa fit mine de se diriger vers les toilettes. En réalité, les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent à un endroit que les autres ne savaient rien pour passer du temps ensemble.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Désolé de ne pas savoir parler anglais. Tu passes beaucoup de temps à faire la traduction.

Sanae, en japonais : Tu n'as pas à l'être. Chacun choisit la langue qu'on veut apprendre. Il y a Wakabayashi et Misaki qui sont dans ton cas.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Mais pour Sakura, je ne sais pas.

Sanae, en japonais : Hum. Je pense qu'elle parle au moins trois langues en raison de ses voyages mais je ne sais pas si elle en pratique d'autres.

Tsubasa, en japonais : Tu as raison.

Sanae changea de sujet, en japonais : J'espère qu'elle sait que ses amis sont venus pour elle…

Tsubasa, en japonais : Elle le sait sans doute.

Mais aucun des deux ne pouvait être à la place de Sakura. Cependant Tsubasa savait que Sanae s'inquiétait pour son amie qui était actuellement à l'hôpital et il la comprenait.


	12. Mot d'auteur

Mot d'excuse pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue avec de nouveaux chapitres car en effet, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**J'ai supprimé mes fics définitivement !**

Que je vais lister ci-dessous :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

CEPENDANT

Après mon abandon de mes fics, **je les ai tous repris **mais ils sont listés **en hiatus ou en réécriture de manière indéterminée** car je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vraiment les terminer après une longue rupture. Je maintiens toujours que Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** un de mes fanfics dont le résumé vous plait ci-dessous selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP. J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**Je collabore avec xFlox pour « Smallville »**

**« De la haine à l'amour »**

Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

Voici la liste de mes fics en Hiatus indéterminée :

**Smallville**

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

**Captain****Tsubasa**

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

**Une vie nouvelle** : ATTENTION : La fic a eu une modification importante tout au long des chapitres alors je laisse un message à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à maintenant de relire toute l'histoire pour que vous puissiez me donner votre avis sur ces changements. Post Script : Lorsque Tsubasa Ohzora était arrivé à Fujisawa, il était âgé de dix ans et non de onze ans. Dans ce cas, Genzô, qui avait le même âge que Tsubasa, partait en Allemagne après le championnat benjamin. C'est pour cela que la plupart des personnages ont treize ans. L'histoire se passe en Allemagne de l'ouest en Bundesliga (Munich) bien avant le tournoi international junior des moins de 16 ans. Un groupe de filles dont l'une d'entre elles est très mystérieuse va rencontrer Genzô Wakabayashi, Karl Heinz Schneider et Hermann Kartz, le trio de Hambourg...

**Désespoir et espoir** : Fic recorrigée et réaméliorée donc pour ceux qui ont lu depuis sa première publication, je vous prie de reprendre votre lecture dès le début suite à un gros changement de cette histoire. C'est une fic alternative de « Une vie nouvelle »… Sakura va perdre son petit frère et Sanae assiste à la mort de son père lors d'un braquage à la banque. Le trio de Hambourg va tout faire pour aider les deux filles...

**Je t'aime mais ne leur dis pas** : Fic remodifiée... À relire pour ceux qui les ont lu. C'était une réponse au défi mais comme il m'est difficile de me détacher de mon personnage Sakura alors je le fais à ma façon ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai changé de résumé. Tsubasa revient de son voyage au Brésil, profitant sur cette occasion de déclarer son amour à Sanae mais ça ne passe pas comme il espérait. Beaucoup de joueurs ignoraient que Genzô avait une petite amie et qu'il était papa des jumeaux. Cette dernière va aider Tsubasa et Sanae à cacher leur relation...

**La fin d'un premier amour** : Une grande dispute éclate entre Tsubasa et Sanae. Cette dernière décide, le cœur brisé, de rejoindre Genzô Wakabayashi en Allemagne…

**Juste amis ou plus** : C'est une autre version de « La fin d'un premier amour » donc une grande dispute éclate entre Tsubasa et Sanae. Cette dernière décide, le cœur brisé, de rejoindre Genzô Wakabayashi en Allemagne…

**Card****Captor****Sakura**

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

**City Hunter**

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

**Mint**** na ****bokura**

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I ****never****have**** regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

**Tout sauf un ange**

**My**** body and ****my****heart****want****only****you**** (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

**Lovely Complex**

**I love her to die (Je l'aime à mourir)** : À cause d'une méchante remarque d'une ex, Risa se prend un troisième râteau d'Ootani et elle s'éloigna de lui du jour au lendemain. Très affecté, Ootani n'accepte pas cette distance entre eux. Va-t-il regagner le cœur de Risa ?

**Kilari**

**It started with a kiss** : Kilari apprend par son agence qu'elle va tourner un nouveau film contenant des scènes de baiser intense à pleine bouche. Le hic, c'est qu'elle devra aussi laisser son partenaire embrasser le cou, les épaules… Et simuler son premier rapport sexuel… Dans ce cas-là, qui serait le partenaire de Kilari pour toutes ces premières fois du film ? Hiroto ne manque pas de montrer sa très grande jalousie envers ce futur partenaire s'il n'est pas choisi.

**Hana Yori Dango**

**Save me** : CrossOver avec Captain Tsubasa. Sôjirô Nishikado, membre du F4 retrouve de manière soudaine sa meilleure amie d'enfance à Eitoku Gakuen après avoir vu la photo dans une revue des mannequins…

Peut-être un jour, je parviendrai à voir le bout de ces fanfics quand l'envie me prendra.

À bientôt

Adam Park


End file.
